Severus Snape: culpable?
by danielita snape
Summary: Que ocurre si un día dejas de recibir noticias de tu mejor amiga?... un ex profesor preocupado por su alumna... Una poción yace en el velador de Hermione, decidirá asumirlo, o tomará el camino fácil?
1. culpable?

Hola! ésta es una historia que yo escribí hace algun tiempo, pero la desheche porque no me gustó como la había redactado, por eso no la terminé, hace poco la leí, y me acordé de la trama y las grandes ideas que tenía para ella, y he decidido empezar de cero, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.

Los personajes no son mios, son de Rowling y bla, bla, bla...(no me demanden)

* * *

Como cada año los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban disfrutando de sus esperadas, y para algunos, merecidas vacaciones, todos excepto uno, como todos los años Harry Potter se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, esta vez el castigo era gracias a su mejor amigo: Ron Wesley, quien había intentado comunicarse por "feletono" con él, la cara de Vernon Dursley al contestar el teléfono es lo que aún mantenía en Harry el buen humor, claro que eso le costó estar todas las vacaciones encerrado, pero aún mantenía una ilusión, en algunas horas más cumpliría los 17 años, edad suficiente para ser adulto en el mundo mágico.

En su última semana Harry había sobrevivido de comida enlatada (ya que sus tíos no tenían la consideración de dejarlo asistir a sus almuerzos y cenas), ese no era el problema, lo que más le dolía a Harry es que por debajo de la puerta se colaba el olor del almuerzo recién preparado, y él, desde donde estaba tenía más que claro que festín comerían. Aunque, a pesar de esto aún no estaba desnutrido, ya que como era de esperar, Ron le comentó a sus padres lo de la llamada telefónica y los señores Wesley asumieron el castigo y le mandaron una torta de chocolate, el problema es que ya no quedaba ningún pedacito.

Harry que llevaba algunas horas en la ventana (dormido mientras esperaba a Hedwig con noticias acerca de sus amigos o en su defecto del mundo mágico) comenzó a removerse intranquilamente, en su cabeza una voz cruda hablaba en un tono bajo y desafiante.

Hemos recibido noticias de que has estado con esa sangre sucia ¿acaso eres un traidor?

No mi lord- de pronto Harry se encontraba en una habitación de cemento iluminado sólo por una pequeña vela, ante sus ojos se encontraba una serpiente y de espaldas un sillón de color verde, se dio vuelta a ver quien había hablado, pero no pudo distinguir quien era el hombre, acomodado en la esquina a la que menos luz accedía y envuelto en una túnica negra estaba de pie, pero con una mascara que le cubría el rostro- mi lord, nada más he intentado acercarme a los amigos de Potter para hacerlos vulnerables y convencerlos de que confíe en mí, para luego usarlos en su plan maestro.

Espero que lo que me dices sea la verdad- respondió el del sillón- pero recuerda que hoy es el gran día, hoy Potter cumple los 17 años, lo que significa que la barrera de protección existente en su casa desaparece, debemos llegar allí antes que la gente de la orden del fénix. Ahora te voy a dar una pequeña advertencia, para que la próxima vez recuerdes mantenerme informado- y casi escupiendo levanto su varita- ¡cruccio!.

El hombre que estaba en la esquina cayó de pronto al suelo y comenzó a removerse mientras chillaba de dolor, se le salió la máscara, pero Harry no alcanzó a descubrir quien era esa persona, ya que también se encontraba dando vueltas en el suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Luego poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo y llegó el momento de pensar quien era el hombre que estaba intentando usar a su mejor amiga para acercarse a él, de pronto el miedo lo invadió, no había tenido noticias de su amiga desde que se habían ido cada uno a su casa, no tenía la certeza si la chica estaba bien o mal, lo único claro era que estaba profundamente preocupado.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaban un par de segundos para sus 17 años, lo que en vez de alegrarlo, lo asustó más, recordaba lo que había dicho el hombre del sillón, tenía que contactarse con los de la orden urgentemente, pero su única vía en ese momento era por lechuza, lo que era un medio lento, además de que su lechuza aún no llegaba, ya que como todos los años debía estar recolectando cartas y regalos de sus amigos para él, pero de que servía, si el estaría muerto antes de poder siquiera recibirlos.

Apenas su reloj indico las 12 de la noche un plop lo sobresaltó, frente a el se encontraba un hombre vestido con una túnica negra, lo miró y con un movimiento de varita puso todo en sus lugar e hizo levitar el baúl de Harry, todo esto sin siquiera mirarlo, de pronto cuando el baúl de Harry estaba fuera de su pieza le dijo- Potter tomate de mi brazo, saldremos lo más rápido de aquí, nos apareceremos en la orden y ahí te quedaras, donde nadie pueda hacerte daño.

Harry obedientemente se tomó del brazo de su profesor más odiado, tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con los mortífagos que olvidó completamente la muerte de Dumbledore, y lo que era aun más importante, quien era su asesino, corrieron escaleras abajo con el baúl levitando a sus espaldas, llegaron a la calle y Harry tomó su baúl y se aferró lo más que pudo a su profesor y con un plop desaparecieron, justo cuando Harry escuchó como muchas personas aparecían en el lugar que ellos habían desaparecido.

En pocos segundos llegaron a la conocida calle de la orden, Harry se soltó del brazo de Snape y vio que tenía la túnica arremangada, se fijó en el detalle de que la marca estaba de un color intenso y por la forma en que el hombre se bajó rápidamente la manga, Harry se dio cuenta de que el hombre lo había visto mirarlo. Con apuro le pasó un papel y le exigió leerlo y con un sonoro plop volvió a desaparecer,

Harry al leer el papel (siguiendo el ritual de años anteriores) miró al frente y ahí la vio, una casa media derrumbada, con paso decidido entró y en la puerta se encontró con todos los Wesley. El menor de los hombres se acercó corriendo a él y lo abrazó deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, pronto todos los presentes lo imitaron, primero la señora Wesley, luego el señor Wesley y todos los hijos, y después tímidamente llegó Lupin y detrás de el Tonks, se notaba que lo de Sirius ya era tema superado, pues volvía a ser la de antes, con su pelo color chicle y lo que más le llamó la atención fue que iba de la mano con Lupin, aunque decidió no hacer comentarios, ya que con lo vergonzosos que podían, ser eran capaz de ponerse rojos y separarse inmediatamente. Saludo con un breve abrazo a cada uno y entró a la salita, de pronto y como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, recordó todo lo referente a Dumbledore y se paró en seco, luego tomó su varita, ya era un mago mayor de edad, por lo tanto ya le era permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta de la casa, aunque nadie entendía porque el chico hacía esto, Lupin se interpuso en su camino y lo agarro.

-¿Qué pasa chico?- dijo mientras lo soltaba- sabes que no puedes andar así, como un loco y fuera de ti, no es la mejor forma, además ya es peligroso que salgas de esta casa.

-¡Pero Snape!- gritó Harry, aún fuera de sí- el me trajo, si tengo suerte aún puedo encontrarlo y matarlo con mis propias manos, ese desgraciado se merece la muerte.

-Aunque ya no sea tu profesor, no puedo permitirte que hables de esa manera- dijo Lupin, ya más cansado de la testarudez del chico- creo que ya te dije el año pasado que Snape no era un traidor.

-¿Lo vas a seguir defendiendo?- inquirió Harry de un mal modo- ya te dije que vi como ese bastardo se deshacía de director.

Harry, aún no entiendes, eso era lo que Dumbledore te quería explicar esa noche, pero fue demasiado tarde, no hubo tiempo- dijo Lupin mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

¿Qué sabes tu?- dijo Harry cada vez más enojado- yo estuve con el todo el tiempo y en ningún momento hizo ademán de decirme algo.

Toma- dijo Lupin entregándole un sobre- aquí está, léelo tu mismo-

Harry abrió el sobre y se encontró con un pergamino un tanto amarillento, lo sacó con sumo cuidado y lo leyó.

_Severus:_

_Aunque no lo creas, ya estoy al tanto de tu compromiso con Narcisa Malfoy, y quiero decirte que más te vale cumplirlo, ya que si no lo haces, no vas a vivir para contar las consecuencias, aunque me imagino que ya lo tienes claro. Quiero que sepas que en este minuto yo no presento mayor importancia en esta guerra, Voldemort ya no me teme, y sirvo más muerto que vivo (por lo menos así recuperaras credibilidad en el circulo oscuro) ayudando en el futuro de esta guerra. Cálmate, algún día y creo que más pronto que tarde, volverás a recuperar la credibilidad que tenías, tu reputación será mejor, pero siempre debes trabajar para ello, no te preocupes, los miembros de la orden recibieron todos copias de ésta carta, para que tengan claro que estas lejos de ser un traidor, más bien eres uno de los mejores para cumplir. Espero que entiendas estas razones y las asumas, porque no te estoy preguntando._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry terminó de leer la carta y quedó atónito, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer.

¿Viste Harry?- dijo Lupin- como Dumbledore lo dijo: el más capaz para cumplir órdenes es Snape, siempre fue el más leal, siguió la peor orden de su vida, mató a su mentor y ahora todo el mundo mágico está buscándolo, la gente lo odia más que al mismísimo Voldemort y cuando termine la guerra va a ser trabajo de nosotros, todos los integrantes de la orden, incluyéndote a ti, Ron, Ginny y Hermione los que vamos a tener que ayudar a limpiar su nombre.

Cuando Lupin terminó de hablar se dio cuenta que aún estaban todos los habitantes de la casa parados mirándolo, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la sonrisa que tenían los hermanos Wesley, al sentirse parte importante de la orden, mientras la señora Molly les decía que en sus sueños serían miembros de la agrupación.

Me tienes que prometer que no harás algo estupido contra el profesor Snape y que te quedó claro lo que acabas de leer y te expliqué- dijo Lupin mirándolo seriamente.

Harry- dijo de repente la menor de los Wesley- creo que el profesor Lupin tiene razón, creo que Snape es culpable sólo de ser leal a Dumbledore y seguir hasta los últimos deseos de él.

Harry comprendió que a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba, no podría hacer nada contra el, ya que en cierto modo todo lo que le habían dicho era acertado.

De pronto la señora Wesley mandó a todos los "niños" como dijo ella a conversar en el segundo piso, ya que ellos estaban posponiendo una reunión importante de la orden, por discutir con Harry.

¡Pero mamá!- alegó Ron- acaban de decir que nosotros también somos parte de la orden.

Esta vez no Ron- dijo la madre- Harry viene cansado, además de que tienen que contarle todo lo que ha pasado hasta hoy.

Los tres subieron las escaleras hasta la pieza que compartirían Harry y Ron.

Entraron primero ellos dos, luego Ginny.

¡Qué caballeros que son!- dijo la chica un tanto exasperada- ninguno de los dos me dejo entrar, ni siquiera me invitaron a pasar, ustedes deberían ser más consecuentes con una dama.

¡Una dama!- dijo Ron- ¿Dónde?

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada, que intentó rápidamente reprimir al ver la cara de odio de la chica.

Viste Ron- dijo la chica con odio- por eso Hermione no te escribió en todas las vacaciones, terminó aburrida de tu inmadurez, y por tu culpa a mi tampoco me escribió.

O sea- dijo Harry- ¿ustedes tampoco han recibido noticias de ella? Pensé que a mi solamente no me escribía.

Es decir que no ha sido capaz de comunicarse con ninguno de nosotros- dijo Ron- algo muy malo debe haber ocurrido, quizás por eso no nos han dejado entrar a la reunión de la orden.

Ron- retó su hermana- no digas tonterías, si algo le hubiese pasado a Hermione, nuestra madre nos hubiese dicho inmediatamente.

En eso tienes razón Ginny- corroboró Harry que conocía a la señota Wesley bastante bien.

De pronto el silencio reinó en la habitación, cada uno se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, nadie sabía que le había pasado a la chica, todos le habían mandado múltiples cartas, pero ninguno recibió respuesta. Los chicos Wesley alegaron con sus padres la ausencia de Hermione y los adultos tranquilizaron diciendo que ella estaba bien, que algunos de la orden ya habían rondado por su hogar verificando que la chica estuviera bien, aunque nadie entendía porque no daba señales de vida.

¿Recuerdan el día que tomamos el tren de vuelta a nuestros hogares?- dijo de pronto Ginny, rompiendo el silencio- se veía muy contenta, más de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo.

Quizás fue porque supo sus notas antes que el resto y como siempre debe haber tenido excelente en todas las materias- dijo Ron.

No Ron- replicó Harry- recuerda que a ningún alumno le entregan las notas antes, eso sería preferencia, todos recibimos el mismo día las notas.

Bueno- dijo Ginny- la verdad que el tema de Hermione me tiene muy preocupada, pero no nos hagamos caldo de cabeza, ya que, como sabemos ella es la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, ella es la que mejor podría defenderse ante cualquier eventualidad.

Pronto dejaron de lado todo lo referente a Hermione, estar haciendo adivinaciones de lo que ocurría ayudaba a preocuparlos más, y lo que era peor aún, se alejaban cada vez más de las respuestas reales, y terminaban inventando historias en las cuales monstruos gigantes atacaban a Hermione (entre ellos Basiliscos y arañas gigantes, ideados por la mente de Ron).

Más tarde la reunión de la orden terminó y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, todos excepto los Wesley y Harry, que se quedarían en el cuartel general de la orden.

Ginny- dijo Molly- ayúdame a preparar la cena, esta noche cenaremos con Harry, y el se merece la mejor atención, sobretodo ahora que está esquelético.

Ginny bufando se fue dónde su madre, mientras los Wesley's masculinos y Harry se quedaron conversando.

Fue una suerte que Snape te sacara de tu casa inmediatamente cumplieron las 12, estábamos todos tan preocupados por ti que pospusimos la reunión y la cena hasta después que llegaras, está bien, sabemos que es de madrugada, pero estamos contentos porque estas aquí, sano y salvo.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry- ¿llegaron los mortifagos a mi casa?

No sólo eso- dijo Fred- el mismísimo señor tenebroso, algunos aurores que estaban ayudando a tu familia le comunicaron a George que tu familia estaba bien, estaban sanos y salvos, un poco asustados…

¡no te he contado!- dijo Ron de repente interrumpiendo el relato de su hermano mayor- ¡George fue aceptado en el ministerio!, aún no nos quiere decir en que área trabaja, pero lo que le hemos podido sacar es que es algo relacionado con los aurores.

Harry sólo miró a Fred, este signo bastó para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de la pregunta que rondaba en su mente.

Resulta que hace unos meses- dijo Fred en tono solemne- llegó con el profeta un pequeño anuncio que ofrecía un trabajo en el ministerio, la forma de conseguirlo era ir a dar un examen, las 10 mejores calificaciones quedarían adentro. Ambos entusiasmados con la idea de pasar un rato haciendo tonteras, partimos para allá, sin haber estudiado ni 5 minutos, lo entretenido era que por nuestra culpa el ministerio iba a tener que revisar más pruebas, además hicimos una apuesta con los demás de la orden del lugar en el que quedaríamos, por supuesto nadie ganó la apuesta. El día del examen llegamos ambos muy entusiasmados, sobretodo cuando supimos que la prueba era de alternativas y ocurrió, cada uno resolvió su examen y cuando salimos yo le comente a George que había respondido todas las que yo sabía que estaban equivocadas, e cambio el, que no tenía idea de ninguna alternativa, jugó a escribir palabras con las alternativas, y mírenlo ahora, salió 5° lugar en calificación, y ahora está trabajando para el ministerio y nos tiene informado de lo que ocurre, claro que le prohibieron dar especificaciones de lo que esta haciendo.

Luego de la charla fueron a comer, fue una cena deliciosa, en la cual Harry se sirvió de todo un poco, todos comieron rápidamente y se fueron a acostar, porque estaban todos muy cansados.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada y Harry se daba vueltas sin poder dormir, había estado a punto de lograr dormirse, pero los estruendosos ronquidos de Ron lo hacían despertar de un golpe. Mientras se daba cuenta que dormir esa noche sería imposible pensaba en Hermione, ya era un hecho, admitía lo que sentía por esa chica, se estaba empezando a enamorar, por eso estaba tan preocupado, y no le hacía caso a lo que decían de ella en la orden, ella no podía estar tan bien, los había dejado de lado rotundamente, no escribía ni tenían noticias de ella. Al final, harto de sus pensamientos decidió que era mejor bajar a la cocina y servirse un vaso de leche, e intentar dormir en el living. Fue a la cocina y se metió al refrigerador, mientras buscaba.

Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz por detrás, haciendo que Harry tirara la mitad del contenido de la leche.

Profesor Snape- dijo Harry, recuperándose del sobresalto- ¿qué hace aquí?

Como siempre estas merodeando y metiéndote en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, ahora dime, que es lo que te mantiene despierto.

Harry miró al profesor con ira, intentaba calmarla, pero no podía, intentaba pensar en la carta del director y todo lo que Lupin le había contado, al final contó hasta 10 y se tranquilizó.- Profesor- dijo- no estamos En Hogwarts y aún no empieza el año escolar, no está en la posición de quitarme puntos o mandarme a hacer lo que usted quiera.

Muchacho insolente- susurró Snape, se notaba que estaba fuera de sí, pero intentaba aparentar la calma de siempre.- hoy te salvé, sabes tan bien como yo que si hubiese llegado un par de segundos más tarde no vivirías para contarlo- miró a Harry con desdén, e hizo ademán de decir algo más, pero comenzó a retorcerse, le dolía fuertemente el abdomen. Harry aprovechó ese minuto para arrancar, subió a la habitación e intentó dormir, prefería escuchar los ronquidos de Ron, que a su profesor más detestado recordándole que si no fuera por él, el chico estaría muerto.

Mientras tanto en la cocina el profesor se agarraba su abdomen, era tanto el dolor que pronto cayó rendido de rodillas, la paliza que le habían dado horas antes, aún seguía latente, el dolor muscular que le producía haber recibido tantos cruciatas, además de la cantidad de heridas y moretones internos lo estaban llevando al borde de los espasmos, si tan sólo hubiese tenido fuerzas para levantarse y desaparecerse más rápido, hubiese evitado que los mortífagos vieran una sombra en la pieza de Harry.

FLASH BACK

Snape, en la habitación donde estaba no podía ver al ocupante de la silla, ya que este estaba de espaldas a él, había acudido a su llamada y había respondido a todo lo que el hombre le preguntaba, si bien, no todo fue verdad, lo agrandó un montón parta que el hombre despiadado no lo castigara.

Esta bien- dijo el ocupante de la silla- ahora te voy a dar una pequeña advertencia, para que la próxima vez recuerdes mantenerme informado- y casi escupiendo levanto su varita- ¡cruccio!.

El hombre sintió como una oleada de dolor lo acuchillaba por dentro, comenzó a revolverse en el suelo, pero de su boca no salió ningún gesto que demostrara dolor, el era un Snape, por lo tanto se iba a comportar como uno y no iba a pedir clemencia. Luego del primer cruciatus llegó el segundo, parecía que el hombre del sillón se estaba divirtiendo en grande al ver los esfuerzos de Severus para no demostrar dolor, aunque podía hacerlo bien, ya que, tan sólo una diminuta mueca curvaba sus labios y sólo una persona que lo conociera bien, podría notar el gesto de sufrimiento que esto significaba. Luego de una nueva oleada de dolor, el hombre decidió detenerse, mal que mal esto era sólo una advertencia, a pesar de que iba a quedar marcado por más de una semana.

Esto, Snape, fue para que la próxima vez me informes de todos tus movimientos y no que me entere por otros, te salvas nada más por ser uno de los mejores, fuiste capaz de deshacerte del viejo loco, aunque esa era una tarea que tenía para el hijo de Lucius- dijo el hombre mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en la noche- bueno, gracias a eso descubrí la pasta de la que están hechos los Malfoy. Ahora recupera el aliento y te quiero en 5 minutos en la casa de Potter, me vas a ayudar a deshacerme de ese chico- diciendo esto el hombre se fue. Lo más pronto que pudo Snape recuperó el aliento perdido y corrió al jardín (en dirección opuesta a donde iban todos los demás mortífagos), reunió la poca fuerza que el quedaba y se apareció en la casa de Harry. Con agilidad, considerando el estado en el que estaba, entró a la habitación, tomó al joven y se desapareció, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ya que los mortífagos ya habían llegado a la casa de los Dursley y el que iba adelante, alcanzó a ver cuando estaba subiendo a la pieza de Harry, una sombra desapareciendo. Snape le pasó el papel con la dirección a Harry y se desapareció nuevamente para llegar a la casa de los Dursley, miró su reloj, y por primera vez en el día maldijo su suerte, habían pasado 7 minutos desde que Voldemort lo había dejado, llegó junto a los demás mortífagos y se puso su mascara, en eso aparecieron los mortifagos que estaban adentro de la casa y Voldemort con ellos, se notaba que el hombre estaba frustrado.

Mis leales servidores- dijo mirando a unos pocos de los mortífagos que venían detrás de él- y mis no tan leales servidores- dijo llevando su mirada hacia algunos de los que estaban cerca de Snape- aún no termina ésta guerra, el mocoso escapó, Bella, que fue la primera en entrar a la habitación vio una sombra desapareciendo, temo que ha recibido ayuda del exterior y, aunque creo que alguno de los que esta acá fue el que dio esa información, no haré nada, ya que es algo que la orden y sobretodo Dumbledore temían desde un principio para cuando el chico cumpliera 17 años. Ahora vuelvan cada uno a su hogar.

Señor- dijo uno de los mortífagos rezagado- ¿Qué hacemos con los muggles?

Creo que por hoy nada- dijo el hombre en un siseo, a lo cual todos los demás lo miraron desconcertado, al captar los cuchicheos que se formaron entre los servidores el hombre continuó- ésta gente a ayudado a que Potter la pase mal, han ayudado con nuestra causa, además de que gracias a ellos la maldición que no nos dejaba entrar a esta casa se rompió, ya que al no tratarlo bien, y al no permitir que el chico se sintiera en su hogar, la protección duró hasta ayer, además que nos deshagamos de estos muggles podría incluso hacer más feliz a Potter, pero no se preocupen, algún día volveremos a terminar nuestro trabajo.- Sin más el hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, de pronto se dio vuelta- Severus- dijo fuertemente- ven con migo.

Severus Snape, que a pesar de tener una fuerza descomunal, era una persona, y estaba agotado por el esfuerzo que había hecho para llevar a Harry al cuartel de la orden y volver a aparecerse en la casa de los Dursley, en ese momento esperaba con impaciencia a que llegara su merecido descanso, si bien no había hecho mucho por el mundo mágico ese día, por lo menos había salvado la vida de un chico, pero no pudo ser así, ya que al escuchar la voz de su señor, corrió en su encuentro, tenía que parecer el más leal de todos, ya que aún se notaba cierta desconfianza de parte del señor oscuro.

Creo que fui bien claro cuando te dije que no demoraras más de 5 minutos, se supone que mis servidores son todos hombres fuertes que resisten algo más que un par de cruciatas, además que durante todos estos años siendo el maestro y guía de todas sus almas he aprendido algo muy importante, no hay más respeto que el que se infunde con el temor, por eso es que quiero que todos me teman, y una forma de hacerlo es con el dolor físico- y diciendo esto levantó la varita- ¡cruccio! Esto es para que la próxima vez que yo diga 5 minutos tú, en el minuto 4 ya estés acá.

FIN FLASH BACK

El hombre vio como el chico subía las escaleras y pensó que esa noche ninguno de los 2 dormiría, el chico al sentirse en deuda con él y el, porque tenía mucho en que pensar, además de fabricar pociones que le curaran las heridas.

Sin más pasó por al frente del refrigerador y fue directo a la puerta, la verdad es que lo primero que había pensado hacer al llegar al cuartel general era comer, pero después de la discusión con Potter y los recuerdos de la noche, se dio cuenta que era más importante descansar y preparar las malditas pociones que le curarán las heridas.

Estaba bastante ocupado frente a su caldero, como para darse cuenta de la hora que era, si ya había pasado centenares de noches en vela¿por qué esta debería ser distinta?, la verdad es que el cargo de conciencia que tenía lo mataba, cada noche recordaba con más odio el día en que tomó la decisión de seguir a Lord Voldemort, además de todas las muertes que presenció, uniéndose a estas la reciente muerte de su único amigo y la persona que lo había ayudado a salir adelante, es cierto que el hombre había insistido, y era parte de su plan morir, pero haberlo matado es lo que lo tenía mal de la cabeza.

Además de las misiones que la orden le dejaba, sabía que en estos minutos era uno de los hombres más buscados en el mundo mágico, pero no por eso le tenían que delegar misiones de tan poca importancia, como las que había hecho hasta ahora. Todavía estaba enfurecido con los 2 Wesley menores, el día que llegaron donde su madre alegando estar preocupados por Granger- chica estúpida- dijo.

Si tan solo ella hubiese dado señales de vida, no lo hubiesen mandado a él a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, y claro ¿que iba a ocurrir?, Severus no había escuchado planes para Hermione, por lo tanto descartaba la idea de que los mortífagos se hubiesen hecho cargo de ella, además eso ya hubiese salido en el profeta. El día indicado por la orden el fue hasta su hogar, con la máxima discreción posible la estuvo observando (la chica no debía saber que él estaba ahí, sobretodo porque ella no estaba enterada de la inocencia del hombre), por lo que vio, se dio cuenta que todo marchaba bien, aunque cuando llegó de vuelta a la orden, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que en su apuro había dejado pasar. No iba todo tan bien, la chica estaba muy flaca, aún más flaca que Potter (si eso fuese posible) y su color le recordaba a un fantasma, pero eso no era necesario comentarlo con sus seres queridos, solo se limitó a responder con un- todo en orden. Y luego siguió yendo sin que nadie supiera muy seguido, le extrañaba su estado y estaba obstinado en descubrir que le ocurría.

Aunque la misión se veía fácil, falló, ya que un mortífago que pasaba por ahí, lo vio y acusó con el señor oscuro, lo que unos días más adelante le trajo problemas, y hasta un par de cruciatus recibió por eso. El hombre inventó que era para acercarse a Potter, pero el lord igual lo torturó.

Mientras terminaba la poción y se la aplicaba comenzó a recordar a la chica y su estado, ya no era esa alegre niña que el había conocido, se sintió mal, ya que el había hecho que muchos niños como ella se sintieran desdichados, y pronto se dio cuenta que sentía preocupación por la "sabelotodo insufrible". Al llegar a este pensamiento agitó la cabeza y terminó su trabajo, se acostó y cerró los ojos, mientras mentalmente se decía- no pienses en esa chica, ella va a estar bien, está así porque está ansiosa esperando los resultados del penúltimo año.- aunque su mente no había pensado lo mismo. Se sentía medio extraño, ya que sabía que no volvería a darle clases, aunque le doliera admitirlo, estaba orgulloso de lo bien y rápido que aprendía esa chica.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, prometo updatear lo más pronto posible (la u me come mucho tiempo), creo que ya esta empezando a quedar más o menos claros los personajes principales.

ReViEwS!!!!...


	2. la carta

Aqui está el capitulo 2 de mi historia, espero que sigan disfrutando y gracias por los reviews.

* * *

El día anterior había sido muy agotador para los integrantes de la orden, tanta preocupación había causado sus estragos, era cerca del medio día, y la única persona en pie en la casa era la señora Molly Wesley, que como todas las mañanas era la primera en levantarse. Aunque se notaba que recién había salido de la cama, ya que tenía el pelo bastante alborotado, y la marca de la almohada en la cara, se dirigió calmadamente al baño y se miró al espejo, con mala cara se limpió un poco y tomó un cepillo de pelo, pronto se dio cuenta que era un tarea imposible, así que decidió hacer uso de su varita. Luego, como todos los días fue directo a la cocina y dejo preparándose el desayuno, mientras iba pieza por pieza despertando a los habitantes de la casa, la primera habitación a la que se dirigió fue a la de Ginny (que tenía una cama más, destinada para Hermione, pero ella no había dado señales de querer estar allá), con mucha destreza logró esquivar la lluvia de ropa, cojines, zapatos, etc. Que la chica le tiraba, la mujer sabía que despertar a la adolescente era el máximo reto diario.

Cuando la chica no encontró nada más que tirar, se tapó hasta las orejas y lanzó un par de gruñidos inteligibles, la mujer aprovechó este momento para abrir las cortinas y encandilar a la niña, esto basto para que la chica saliera de la cama de un salto, gritara un par de cosas y se encerrara en el baño.

Después de esto la mujer se sintió como si hubiese ganado un duelo, pronto fue a despertar a los demás integrantes de la casa, lo cual fue tarea fácil, comparado con el papelón que su hija había armado.

Ella sabía que Snape dormía la mayoría de las noches en el cuartel de la orden, ya que ella se encargaba de hacerle la cama todos los días, no era que el hombre se lo pidiera, pero era la única forma de controlar si el hombre llegaba o no a dormir, ya que siempre llegaba a la casa a altas horas de la noche, y salía de madrugada, como si estuviera esquivando a todo el mundo, y la verdad, eso era algo bastante obvio, ya que nunca había sido muy sociable.

Como todas las mañanas agitó la varita y pronto la pieza estaba impecable, la cama hecha y todo en su lugar, ella tenía más que claro las maldiciones que recibía cada noche, cuando el hombre se encontraba con su pieza totalmente ordenada (y distinta a como el la había dejado).

Pronto estuvieron todos sentados en la mesa, y hasta Ginny con buen humor, conversando. Parecía que todos habían decidido dejar de lado el tema de Hermione, no querían preocuparse más, sólo sabían que estaba bien, por lo que Snape había informado.

Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar aparecieron 3 lechuzas bastante pequeñas y de color café, cada una tiró una carta a los jóvenes, que abrieron con impaciencia, luego de eso el silencio era absoluto, cada uno concentrado en su carta, mientras los adultos esperaban impacientes alguna reacción de parte de los jóvenes que les indicara que estaban leyendo, luego de unos minutos Ginny lanzó un grito.

No nos asustes así- gritó su madre amenazadoramente, pero Ginny no le prestó atención, hace tiempo que ella hacía lo que quería, y las amenazas de su madre ya no surtían efecto.

¿Qué ocurre Ginny?- preguntó su padre un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de su hija más pequeña.

Mis MHB, salieron excelentes- respondió la chica sonriendo.

Pronto todos se amontonaron encima de la chica mientras intentaban sacarle la carta, pero la vencedora fue Molly Wesley, que cuando tuvo la carta en sus manos la leyó en voz alta.

Efectivamente- dijo Arthur sonriendo- te fue muy bien, te felicito.

Mamá- dijo Ron- tenemos que ir a comprar los nuevos materiales.

No- dijo la señora Wesley- este año vamos a i r sólo adultos, ya que es muy peligroso que vayan ustedes.

Pero mamá- replicó Ron- Harry y yo ya somos mayores de edad.

Si hijo- dijo la mujer- pero es muy peligroso que Harry salga de la casa, además no queremos que te ocurra algo.

¿A Ron?- preguntó Ginny- si a ese no lo eligen los mortífagos ni para usarlo de carnada para atrapar a Harry.

Ginny- dijo su padre disimulando una carcajada- estamos hablando de tu hermano, no de un día de pesca, además es bastante errado lo que dijiste, en este momento los mortífagos están atentado con todos los que se opongan a su causa, y tu hermano está dentro de ese grupo, o eso suponemos y no nos equivocamos¿Verdad Ron?.

Sí papá- dijo Ron enojado- sabes que nunca me uniría a una causa como esa.

Pronto la señora Wesley miró la hora y mandó a todos a bañarse y ordenar sus respectivas piezas.

Claro- dijo Ron enojado- como si no supiera que ella le ordena todo a Snape cada mañana.

Deja de alegar y vamos- dijo Harry- terminemos de ordenar nuestra pieza y de ahí vemos que hacemos para convencer a los de la orden que nos dejen hacer nuestras compras.

Lupin, que iba pasando cerca de ellos, alcanzó a oír este comentario, y sólo sonrió y movió su cabeza- como si no conocieran a Molly lo suficiente como para saber que su palabra es ley- dijo, mientras seguía subiendo, ya que esa mañana le tocaba a él alimentar al hipógrifo, desde que Sirius había muerto, era una tarea que se hacía por semanas. Varias veces habían pensado dejarlo en libertad, pero Hagrid siempre rogaba que no lo hicieran, ya que, si el ministerio lo encontraba, lo matarían.

Esa era una tarea que Lupin encontraba bastante penosa, ya que era la que diariamente le recordaba a Sirius, y no precisamente cuando pasaba los mejores momentos de su vida, de echo era la época donde vivía encerrado y sintiéndose un inútil. Siguió subiendo las escaleras cuando alguien lo agarró por detrás y lo dio vuelta, era Tonks, que se veía muy animada.

Si quieres yo alimento al bicho- dijo Tonks sonriendo.

Buckbeack- dijo Lupin- se llama Buckbeack, recuerda su nombre en memoria de Sirius, recuerda que fue su única compañía durante mucho tiempo.

Está bien- dijo Tonks, besándole la mejilla, luego subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto en el que buckbeack se encontraba.

Severus, como todos los días se encontraba rondando la casa de Hermione, ese día escuchaba gritos que provenían de adentro de la casa, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no intervenir, ya que la persona que gritaba era el señor Granger, y los gritos no eran precisamente de miedo, sino, más bien de rabia. Como buen espía que era se escondía mientras escuchaba con atención lo que adentro ocurría. No quería encontrarse con algún mortífago que lo delatara, pero tampoco quería perderse de lo que ocurría en el hogar de los Granger.

¿Con quién te has estado juntando?- preguntaba el hombre a gritos- dímelo hija¿quién es el que te ha estado golpeando?

Nadie papá- respondió la chica llorando- ya te dije que me caí andando en bicicleta ayer con Dominique.

Hermione, una caída en bicicleta no te deja con heridas como esa- dijo una mujer- además tu ya eres mayor de edad en el mundo de los magos, tu podrías haberte sanado las heridas con magia, sabes que no conozco mucho de ese lugar, pero algo que tengo claro es que ustedes tienen muchas formas de sanarse, y si hubiese sido una caída tan simple te podría haber hecho tu misma curaciones.

No mamá- dijo la chica- aún no me han enseñado nada sobre medimagia, no podría curarme yo sola.

Ante está afirmación Severus se asomó por una ventana, sabía que en el colegio desde que el señor oscuro estaba recuperando poder se había implementado una nueva clase, donde a los alumnos se les enseñaba a curar todo tipo de heridas, incluso una clasificación de cómo debía curarse (con pociones, magia o ungüentos). Necesitaba ver las heridas de la chica, necesitaba desechar la idea que había llegado a su cabeza, necesitaba que no fuera esa la razón de las heridas de las chicas, pero al apoyarse en la rama de un árbol cercano para camuflarse con ella, ésta se rompió y los gritos adentro de la casa dejaron de escucharse, los tres Granger salieron corriendo a ver que había ocurrido, pero cuando llegaron vieron sólo una rama de un árbol quebrada, se miraron entre ellos y el señor Granger se encogió de hombros mientras revisaba el terreno. Luego de un vistazo rápido el hombre se volvió a su hija y le dijo- Hija, desde este minuto tus heridas son problema tuyo, eso sí, espero no volver a ver más de las que ya hay, y espero que te las sepas curar, porque espero no verlas la próxima vez que te vea, dicho esto entró a la casa, tomó las maletas que estaban en el living, le dio un beso a su mujer y un abrazo a su hija, subió al auto y abrió la ventana- lo siento- dijo con pena- yo quería estar más tiempo en casa con ustedes, pero me pusieron esa maldita congregación de dentistas, yo no quería ir, pero sin mi no hubiesen tenido orador.- y se fue.

Hermione que miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, se había aguantado cualquier queja cuando su padre la abrazó, él no se había percatado de los golpes que tenía en las piernas y en el tórax, sólo había visto las de la cara y manos, y ella no iba a delatarse, aún seguía triste por la pelea que había tenido con sus padres un momento antes, sabía que todo eso lo hacían porque la querían mucho y estaban preocupados por ella, desde que había llegado al principio del verano sus padres notaron que algo raro ocurría con ella, pero ella moriría antes de contarles la verdad, y es que eso era muy duro aún para ella, quizás como se lo tomarían sus padres si ella se lo contara, tampoco había podido dar la cara a sus amigos, sabía que la extrañaban y estaban preocupados por ella, pero no era capaz de hablarles aún, al principio del verano había recibido cartas de todos sus amigos, como no le respondía, ellos escribieron cada vez más seguido, hasta que un momento dejaron de escribir, eso era algo que alegraba un poco a la chica, ya que no se quería que la curiosidad la matara y terminar leyendo cada carta que le habían enviado, eso era en parte para evitar la tentación de responderle a sus amigos.

Con mucha delicadeza la chica caminó hasta su habitación y sacó unos cuantos libros de su baúl, necesitaba encontrar una cura a todas sus heridas, porque si no sanaban hasta que su padre volviera, se daría cuenta de que no eran heridas comunes y ahí si quedaría la grande…

Esa noche Severus volvió al cuartel de la orden, entró a su habitación y se quedó en la puerta mirando el estado de todo.- Maldita Molly- dijo- no se te olvida ningún día.- y entró, se sacó los zapatos y se masajeó la sien, conjuro un Whisky de fuego y se lo tomó al seco, sin tan solo hubiese podido asomarse un poco más antes de caer, hubiese podido ver que era lo que le ocurría a la joven- maldición- se dijo- que estará haciendo esa chica estúpida- y quién lo había mandado a apoyarse en una rama seca, pero bueno, por lo menos iba por buen camino, si seguía haciendo su tarea pronto se daría cuenta del problema de la chica, sus pensamientos eran bastante optimistas, la hubiese vigilado en las noches también, pero su condición de humano no se lo permitía, ya que su maltrecho cuerpo también pedía un descanso cada tanto.-¿por qué estaré tan preocupado?- se preguntó, luego en voz alta y firme se respondió- no estás preocupado, sólo estas haciendo lo que Dumbledore hubiese hecho- pero no se sintió ni un poco convencido con la respuesta que se daba, se apuró el whisky y se fue a la habitación contigua (a el le habían cedido esas 2 habitaciones, ya que la única forma de entrar en la segunda, era por su pieza, y el necesitaba algún lugar para trabajar en sus pociones), estuvo bastante rato revisando en sus frascos de pociones ya preparadas y encontró lo que estaba buscando, sonrió para si mismo mientras se decía- menos mal que Molly no entra a esta pieza, si no, no encontraría nada- y llevó el frasquito hasta un escritorio que había a un lado del despacho que estaba usando. Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y escribió.

_Estimada señorita Hermione:_

_No pregunte cómo ni por qué, pero me enteré de su estado de salud (y no lo niegue), la cantidad de heridas que tiene, me imagino que ya habrá tratado de curarlas, pero su conocimiento en magia no fue lo suficiente (y no, no soy adivino, lo que pasa que con sus reducidos estudios en esa materia, no podría curar heridas muy complejas) me permití la libertad de enviarle está poción, aún no se que clase de heridas tiene, así que no puedo mandar algo específico, pero esta sirve muy bien para cualquier clase de heridas. Se que en ésta época no se puede confiar en cualquier persona, pero estoy consiente de que usted tiene grandes habilidades en pociones, y con tan sólo unos simples estudios notará que no hay nada dañino, espero que la utilice, y le sirve._

_S.S_

Adjunta a la carta, el hombre puso la botellita y la amarró a las patas de una lechuza, sabía que la chica reconocería inmediatamente la firma, no era tonta ni mucho menos, pero a esta altura le daba lo mismo, sabía que ella estaba tan desesperada que en cualquier minuto terminaría haciendo uso de la poción.

La lechuza llegó a su destino en tan sólo unas pocas horas, Hermione no reconoció de quien era, pero al ver la botellita, finamente envuelta en un paño de seda, decidió abrir y leerla, al principio con un poco de temor, pero al no ver la caligrafía de ninguno de sus amigos, se sintió un poco mejor. No le costó mucho descubrir quien era el autor de esa carta, al principio la letra le pareció conocida, pero no fue hasta que vio la firma que se dio cuenta quien era el autor. Con un poco de desconfianza tomó la botellita, era una gran cantidad, seguramente le alcanzaría para varias veces, pero aún no podía creer que fuera él quien se las mandaba, y no es que lo odiara ni nada por el estilo, de echo, ella fue una de las primeras en ver la carta de Dumbledore, claro que ha escondidas, por lo tanto nadie debía saber que ella conocía la verdad. A pesar de que no desconfiaba del frasquito decidió hacerle un par de pruebas simples, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por todo el tiempo que los profesores le enseñaron a verificar si algo era peligroso o no. Rápidamente sacó su varita y la apuntó al frasquito mientras susurraba unas palabras, luego sonrió y se aplicó un poco de la poción en cada herida que tenía, sintiendo una disminución de dolor al instante en que el ungüento entraba en contacto con su piel, casi como una especie de analgésico. Al terminar la aplicación la chica se vistió y se acostó, al fin podría dormir, ya que el dolor cesaba rápidamente, le agradecía mentalmente a su ex profesor de pociones, sentía que el hombre era amigable con ella por primera vez en su vida. Aunque sentía que el hombre la hubiese ayudado más si le hubiese mandado también una poción para dormir sin soñar, estaría aún mejor, pero no siempre era todo como ella esperaba, aunque aún así, la chica sentía que estaba en deuda con el hombre. De pronto recordó en la carta la parte que decía que el sabía lo de sus heridas¿cómo lo había hecho?, no tenía ni idea, pero de pronto recordó la pelea con sus padres y el ruido de la rama que los interrumpió, en ese minuto la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, aunque no se sentía mal, sólo sabía que tendría que andar con más cuidado, a pesar de que ya había actuado de la manera más cuidadosa posible.

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general de la orden Severus daba vueltas nerviosamente por su habitación, se sentía un tanto nervioso, ya que no sabía como reaccionaría la chica frente a semejante regalo, estaba claro que era una chica muy inteligente, por lo tanto le haría un par de pruebas antes de tomar la poción, pero no sabía si a chica botaría el contenido del frasquito por miedo a que sea un veneno muy difícil de localizar. El hombre sabía que debía dormir, ya que el siguiente día sería muy pesado para él, ya se lo había anticipado algún mortífago (cuya letra no conocía), un ratito antes había recibido una carta en la que le decían que el día siguiente tendría una reunión con el innombrable, ya que el hombre tenía nuevos planes para el profesor de pociones, además la carta ponía una amenaza- ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, ya sabes las consecuencias- eso era algo que no había asustado mucho al profesor de pociones, porque ya no le temía al dolor. De pronto un sonido en su ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercó y abrió el vidrio, la lechuza que había pedido mandado estaba de vuelta en su ventana, y traía un pergamino pulcramente amarrado a su pata izquierda. El hombre se acercó a ella y le acarició la frente, gesto que hizo que la lechuza se tambaleara, eso era algo que la mataba de placer y Severus lo había notado hace mucho tiempo. Luego de esto desamarró la carta y se tiró en u cama, mientras la lechuza emprendía el vuelo, seguramente a casar su cena.

Severus, al notar la caligrafía sintió que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, eran tantos los nervios que tenía, que no se atrevía a abrir la carta¿acaso la chica le había enviado algo malo? Se preguntaba, y luego de juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad decidió abrir el sobre, lo que vio lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso de lo que estaba, no sabía como responder a la nota que la chica le mandaba.

_Profesor Snape:_

_Gracias por su regalo, la verdad me hacia mucha falta, y me va a ser de mucha utilidad, pero la verdad es que no me gustó la manera en la que se enteró, no me gusta que me espíen, aunque la verdad sospechaba que tarde o temprano lo harían. Creo que lo más sano para ambos es que deje de darse vueltas por mi casa¿sabía que para los muggles eso es un delito? En realidad debo agradecerle por el gesto y espero que sepa que estoy bien, no en peligro, por lo tanto no necesito supervisación, ya soy mayor de edad y creo que me puedo cuidar sola, a pesar de que los mortífagos no sean muy amigos de los "sangre sucia", ya se que yo no soy la primera opción en el plan._

_Hermione Granger._

Severus terminó de leer la carta y se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo ruda que la chica quería parecer, en realidad le agradecía su protección, pero además en la carta pedía que no lo hiciera más, aunque Severus no pensaba cumplir ese capricho a la joven, siempre sería mejor tenerla vigilada, y ahora que había escuchado acerca de marcas en la piel, lo haría con mayor énfasis.

Luego tomó sus cosas, entre ellas la carta y las tiró en una esquina de la habitación, desarmó su cama, y se tiró a dormir, ya que le quedaban muy pocas horas de sueño.

Esa mañana, la primera en levantarse como siempre fue Molly, que ordenó la cocina, hizo el desayuno y despertó a sus hijos, como siempre despertar a su pequeña hija fue la peor parte de la mañana, pero al final fue un reto nuevamente superado, mientras los niños hacían cola para ir al baño y limpiarse un poco aunque sea la cara, la mujer bajó a la pieza de Snape, quién como siempre había dejado todo tirado, aunque ésta vez algo llamó la atención de la mujer, un pergamino encima de todas las cosas, decidió no acercarse a mirarlo, ya que no deseaba invadir la propiedad del hombre, así que como todas las mañanas agitó su varita y todo quedó en su lugar, sólo la carta fue un problema para la mujer, no sabía donde dejarla para que el cascarrabias profesor de pociones no la acusara de leer las cosas privadas, al final, después de mucho cabecearse decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sobre la mesita de luz que estaba al lado de la cama, hecho esto se fue a la cocina, donde ya estaban todos los habitantes de la casa, todos menos George.

Hijo- dijo la señora Wesley- ¿dónde está tu hermano?

Salió bien temprano- dijo Fred- no le pregunté donde iba, ya que el trato de ser lo más sigiloso posible, aunque creo que lo tienen que haber llamado del ministerio.

Aaah- exclamó la señora Wesley- hoy los adultos iremos al callejón Diagon, se quedarán solos acá, ya que es el lugar más seguro en que pueden estar por ahora.

Pero mamá- exclamó Ron

Ya te dije Ron- siguió el padre- nada de peros, es muy peligroso que ustedes anden por el mundo mágico, sobretodo Harry, se quedarán los tres solos acá, yo creo que van a encontrar algo divertido para hacer.

Harry le pasó la llave de su caja en gringots para que la mujer sacara el dinero necesario (aunque con un poco de vergüenza, no le gustaba que los Wesley vieran la pequeña fortuna que poseía en el banco, mientras ellos, apenas tenían para los útiles de sus hijos).

Luego de eso el desayuno transcurrió en el máximo de los silencios, la verdad es que los chicos no estaban de acuerdo, pero si se quedaban solos podría ser una de las experiencias más entretenidas.

Terminaron el desayuno y la señora Wesley limpió todo con un movimiento de varita, luego subieron cada uno a su habitación y en cinco minutos estaban todos en el hall de entrada listos para irse.

Cuando se fueron, el primer en empezar con el desastre fue Ron, que conjuró su tabla de ajedrez para que creciera y hacer más emocionante la guerra con Harry, al cabo de un rato Ron se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en la sucia cara, mientras que Harry, que como siempre había perdido, se limpiaba con la manga el yeso de la cara y Ginny miraba con preocupación las manchas de su ropa, ya sabía que era tan solo polvo, pero le daba miedo que luego no saliera.

Harry sugirió limpiar el desastre que tenían, pero Ron le instó a seguir pasándola bien, ya que después tendrían toda la tarde para limpiar, aunque claro, tendrían que limpiar antes que llegara la señora Wesley, o los tres quedarían reducidos a cenizas.

De pronto Ron salió corriendo y entró a un estante en la cocina y volvió con una escoba.-no se de quien será- dijo él- pero es el mejor descubrimiento que he hecho en ésta casa- pronto se subió a la escoba y comenzó a volar por todo el lugar. Harry inmediatamente gritó- Accio escoba- y la suya llegó volando a sus manos, mientras ellos dos volaban, la chica jugaba a pegarles con bombas de agua rellenas con pintura, la verdad es que la casa era un verdadero desastre, pero ninguno se preocupaba, ya que los dos chicos mayores ya podían hacer magia, claro, nunca habían hecho un hechizo de limpieza, pero ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

Pronto se aburrieron de los juegos y miraron la hora, ya era tarde, así que decidieron comenzar a ordenar, luego de un par de intentos se dieron cuenta que los hechizos de limpieza no eran tan sencillos como creían y comenzaron a preocuparse, si su madre veía la casa así, seguramente los mataría. Cuando descubrieron que demoraban mucho sacando mancha por mancha, se sintieron totalmente asustados y se sentaron a pensar que hacer.

Snape ha estado viviendo aquí- dijo Harry de repente- la otra noche lo vi en la cocina, seguro que el tiene alguna poción limpiadora, o en su defeco algún libro que nos diga como limpiar con magia.

Si eso es cierto quiere decir que en alguna parte de la casa tiene una habitación- dijo Ron, a lo que Ginny agregó- si es así, de seguro es la habitación más parecida a una mazmorra- pronto estuvieron revisando todas las piezas, hasta que entraron a una que se veía habitada, ya que vieron el clóset medio abierto y un pergamino encima de la mesita de luz, se acercaron al lugar y se dieron cuenta que la habitación daba a otra, al abrir la segunda puerta se dieron cuenta de que si le habían achuntado a la pieza del murciélago que tenían por ex profesor. Mientras Ginny y Harry fueron a la siguiente habitación a buscar información, Ron se quedó cuidando que nadie los pillara.

Pronto Harry y Ginny se dieron cuente de que nada de lo que Snape tenía, les servía, ni libros tampoco, estaban comenzando a salir de la habitación, cuando escucharon que Ron los llamó, así que decidieron apurarse a su encuentro, no valla a ser que el amargado de Snape hubiese llegado y los convierta en sapo por curiosos, pero la imagen de Ron cuando llegaron a la habitación los asustó más, estaba pálido y tembloroso mientras sostenía el pergamino a la altura de sus ojos, ambos asustados de que el papel tuviera una maldición para que nadie lo leyera, corrieron a ver a Ron y le quitaron la carta de las manos, pero Ron intentó recuperarla inmediatamente, Harry decidió ver de que se trataba y la miro rápidamente, pero sus ojos se posaron en la firma que llevaba la carta, también quedó en el mismo estado de Ron, por lo que Ginny se puso detrás de Harry y comenzó a leer la carta, luego se la quitó a Harry y la leyó en vos alta.

Los tres se miraron y Harry les preguntó-¿cuánto duraba la misión de Snape?- a lo que Ron le respondió- tan solo unos minutos, una hora como mucho.

Ginny al fin sonrió- esto quiere decir que Herms está bien- y luego puso nuevamente la cara seria- aunque la forma que escribió me da mala espina.

Sí- dijo Ron- le está pidiendo que deje de espiarla que ella esta bien y sabe lo que hace.

Además de que recibió un regalo de parte de Snape- dijo Harry- ¿y si Snape quería envenenarla?

Por lo menos aún está viva- dijo Ginny- además de que dice que el regalo le fue de mucha utilidad, creo que es verdad que ella está bien.

No Ginny- replicó su hermano- ella no puede estar bien si está recibiendo favores del profesor de pociones.

Ron- dijo su hermana enojada- ella agradece y dice que lo necesitaba, creo que es razón suficiente para no creer que Snape le mandó veneno.

Los tres se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos un buen rato, no sabían que podía ser aquella carta, y si en realidad el profesor Snape estaba ayudando a la chica, o estaba contribuyendo al envenenamiento de ella.

De pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, en la sala resonó un gran grito.

Los tres corrieron a ver que pasaba, eso se había escuchado igual a los gritos de la señora Black, pero ese cuadro ya había sido sacado de ahí, por lo tanto la opción que quedaba era aún más terrorífica.

Llegaron a la sala y vieron la peor imagen de su vida: a su madre mirando para todos lados las manchas de pintura y los restos de yeso, algunos de los cuales aún emitían comentarios acerca del juego.

Están castigados- dijo ella- sacaran todo esto a mano.

Bastó para que a los chicos se les olvidara el misterio de la carta de Hermione.

* * *

Bueno, esto es el capitulo 2 de la historia, gracias por su reviews.

Drk Phoenix: Gracias por tu review, la verdad es que me encanta escribir capitulos largos porque creo que no vale la pena subir de a capitulos más cortos, espero que sigas disfrutando.

tercy-S-Scloe: que bien que te haya gustado el comienzo de mi historia, la verdad es que muchas gracias a tí, y a las demás que escribieron porque me hicieron sentir bastante bien y con muchas ganas de subir un nuevo capitulo, ustedes son un incentivo bastante bueno. besos.

blaisemione: la verdad es que es muy largo de explicar por aquí, así que si todavía necesitas esa información, déjame tu dirección de email y yo te escribo paso por paso lo que debes hacer, porque la verdad no es muy simple, gracias por tu review.

Y recuerden: ReViEwS!!!!...


	3. memorias

Bueno chicos, aqui hay un nuevo capitulo... si no escribi antes es porque mi pc se echó a perder y le estoy pechando a mi abuela el suyo, disfruten la continuación de mi historia.

- "DªN!€L¡Tä §Nä¶€" -

* * *

Luego de que los adultos descubrieran el desastre que había en la casa, el máximo ruido que se podía escuchar era el de los paños fregando pisos, paredes y hasta el techo. Ni el cuadro de la señora Black se escuchaba, aunque la verdad ese cuadro se había callado hace mucho tiempo. La señora Wesley aún no había podido entender como había hecho Dumbledore para silenciar al cuadro antes de morir, lo cierto es que había hecho un excelente trabajo, tomando en cuenta que para realizar un desastre de la magnitud que los niños habían hecho, era necesario una gran cantidad de ruido, aunque ella pensaba que debía haber sido con alguna clase de chantaje.

Todos estaban metidos en sus labores, si hasta los adultos trabajaban sin descanso, sabían que esa casa tenía que quedar impecable antes de la próxima reunión de la orden, y como no tenían fecha exacta (ya que las reuniones eran organizadas de un minuto a otro) era importante mantener la casa siempre limpia.

Acuérdense de que también tienen que limpiar el techo- dijo la señora Wesley mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa maliciosa- y recuerden que es sin magia.

Ambos chicos miraron hacía arriba y se sintieron mareados, si ya llevaban gran cantidad de horas limpiando abajo, arriba iba a ser eterno.

Para hacer las cosas más fácil los dos chicos idearon un plan, Ron agarraría la escalera y Harry subiría a limpiar, y cada media hora harían cambio.

Al terminar el turno de Ron Harry subió las escaleras y cuando estaba comenzando a limpiar, sintió que la escalera se deslizaba, miró hacía abajo y vio a Ron concentrado en masajearse los brazos con una mueca de dolor en la cara, con espanto Harry comenzó a chillar, sabía lo que significaba que la escalera se moviera¡se iría a piso!

Mientras tanto Ron, mientras se masajeaba los brazos, vio como su hermana salía de la cocina con cara de agotamiento, si bien a ellos les había tocado una tarea horrible, la de su hermana era peor, debía ayudar a su madre con la cocina, el prefería enfrentarse a cientos de arañas que limpiar bajo la supervisión de la mujer, que era una fanática de la limpieza. La miró con cara de pena, intentando demostrar sus condolencias, pero la chica no alcanzó ni a darse cuenta, ya que cuando iba pasando cerca de Ron un bulto cayó encima de ella, y luego de estar unos segundos aturdida por el golpe se dio cuenta que lo que había caído era el niño que vivió, y claro si lo miraban así, el chico tenía mucha suerte, ya que había vuelto a sobrevivir. Con un gesto de dolor ambos se separaron y se miraron con algo de pica, pero terminaron riéndose, seguidos por Ron que estaba colorado de tanto aguantar las carcajadas al darse cuenta de la embarazosa situación.

Ambos se levantaron y cada uno siguió con lo suyo, pero fueron interrumpidos por Lupin, quién había visto el accidente y se había preocupado, así que hizo bajar a los jóvenes de la escalera y con un movimiento de varita estuvo todo limpio.

El almuerzo fue servido unos minutos después de esto, ya que la señora Wesley entró a la sala y se encontró con todo limpio, eso sí, Lupin se llevó un par de retos por haber ayudado con magia y la explicación importó poco a la mujer.

La verdad es que ninguno de los tres chicos se quejaba por el día que habían tenido, ya que, a pesar de no haber podido ir a comprar ellos sus artículos para el colegio, lo habían pasado de maravilla.

Cariño- dijo la señora Wesley a Harry luego de que terminaron de almorzar- aquí esta el vuelto de tus compras- y dicho esto, le entregó una bolsita llena de monedas, pero Harry prefirió no contarlas ahí.

Snape sabía que ese sería un día difícil para él, ya que no podría ir a ver a Hermione y el quería saber si los medicamentos le habían ayudado a curar sus heridas, pero claro, tenía algo más importante que hacer, lo cual era deshacerse de Colagusano, que lo había seguido desde temprano en la mañana, se lo había encontrado en su casa cuando fue a buscar unos libros para investigar más acerca de unas pociones que llamaban su atención y que también podrían serle útil a Hermione.

FLASH BACK

Snape se levantó esa mañana bien temprano (como lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria), pero éste día tenía una misión especial que cumplir, y mientras más rápido lo hiciera, antes podría ver en que estado se encontraba su alumna, la verdad es que estaba decidido a descubrir que era lo que la tenía así, aunque no estaba muy preocupado, era más bien curiosidad, porque ese daño se lo podría haber hecho alguien débil, no un mortífago, de hecho si un mortífago la hubiese agarrado, ahora no viviría para contarlo.

El hombre salió a toda prisa del cuartel general de la orden y se apareció en el bosque de un ruinoso barrio muggle, como siempre, se había preocupado de dejar las barreras antimuggles activadas, para lo próxima vez que se apareciera y fue caminando hasta el final del pueblo. A pesar de que era bastante temprano, ya había mucha gente en pie y haciendo sus quehaceres. Snape sólo los miraba, sabía que todos lo conocían o eso decían, ya que siempre habían sido engañados, creyendo que Snape era profesor de química en un internado muggle, por eso se veía tan poco en ese lugar, pero nadie le prestaba la mayor atención, desde siempre había evitado el contacto con sus vecinos, aunque siempre se podía encontrar la excepción a la regla, en este caso era la señora Morin, que siempre que lo veía le gritaba, mientras agitaba ambas manos. Esta vez no fue distinto, la mujer estaba fuera de su casa regando su cuidado jardín (realmente cuidado para las condiciones del pueblo en general) y apenas vio a Snape comenzó a gritarle para que se acercara.

Señor Snape- dijo emocionada- que raro es verlo después de tanto tiempo¿Dónde ha estado?

Señora Morin- fingió amabilidad el hombre- usted sabe que en esta época los niños estás de vacaciones, y a mi me dan estos dos meses para descansar.

Si- continuó la mujer- pero usted nunca había salido de vacaciones en toda su vida ¿o me equivoco?

Nunca es tarde- dijo él más cansado de la mujer- además lo que yo haga de mi vida me incumbe nada más a mi, ni siquiera tengo una mujer a quien estar informando de lo que hago, y usted que es una desconocida me pide información sobre mi paradero- a pesar de que esto último lo dijo susurrando, la mujer ni se inmutó, eso era lo que más odiaba de ella, nunca sentía miedo de él.

Hablando de esposa- continuó la mujer sin inmutarse por el tono de voz del hombre, ya lo conocía y sabía que estaba hirviendo de furia, pero no lo dejaría en paz, ese hombre necesitaba alguna compañía, por último que lo ayudara a entretenerse un rato, y ella que ya estaba jubilada no tenía nada más que hacer en todo el día, además le encantaba hacerlo enojar- creo que ya es hora de que se valla consiguiendo una, no es por meterme donde no me llaman ni nada por el estilo, pero si sigue así vecinito, se le va a pasar la micro- y dándole un codazo y guiñando un ojo prosiguió- usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

Esto fue suficiente para que el hombre cambiara su color blanco de piel por uno de un tono rojo intenso, pasando por el tomo rosado, amarillo y morado en el cambio. Rápidamente la miro y le dijo- lo que yo haga le incumbe a una sola persona- luego la miró y la mujer como si fuera adivina terminó la frase poniendo cara de aburrida y haciendo exagerados gestos con los ojos- ¿quiere que le diga a quien¡A mí!- y dicho esto se puso a reír.

Snape aprovechó ese momento para arrancar, sabía que la mujer disfrutaba burlándose de él, y ya lo había vuelto a lograr. Estaba entrando a su casa y de pronto se sintió observado, volvió la cabeza a donde estaba su vecina, para saber si era ella la que lo miraba, pero no, ya que la mujer ya se había entrado, decidió que lo mejor sería hacerse el tonto con ese sentimiento y entrar, cruzó el jardín de su casa, la verdad era el que más mal cuidado estaba¿y cómo no iba a ser así? Si el hombre pasaba más de ¾ del año lejos de ahí, sabía que de repente su vecina regaba un poco y sacaba las malezas, pero no existía mayor cuidado para el lugar. Lo único que hacía cada vez que volvía de Hogwarts era limpiar todo el interior de su hogar por medio de magia, total ningún vecino se daría cuenta de eso, de hecho, todos evitaban su casa por la sensación de abandono que provocaba. Esta vez no fue distinto, entró y en pocos segundos la casa estaba impecable, corrió las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz y se dirigió a su biblioteca. Llegó allí, tomó un libro y se sentó, estaba muy ensimismado en su lectura y se dio cuenta de que todavía lo miraban, aunque aún no podía decir de adonde venía eso. Cerró el primer libro sin resultado y se dirigió a la cocina y de un mueble saco una antigua botella de Wiskey de fuego, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y lo bebió al seco, luego se sirvió otro poco más y volvió a su biblioteca, hundió su cabeza en el libro y comenzó a leer, luego como acto reflejo levantó la cabeza y alcanzó a ver una sombra deslizarse hacía el otro lado de la puerta, en ese minuto se sintió enojado, pero no necesitaba ir a buscar al espía, pues ya tenía bien claro quien era. Enojado tomó el segundo vaso de Wiskey al seco y llevó el vaso a la cocina. Luego encogió varios libros y los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomo algunas otras cosas de utilidad, cerró las cortinas y se fue al bosque.

FIN FLASH BACK

En vez de aparecerse frente al cuartel de la orden como hubiese querido para estudiar sus libros, decidió ir directo a la mansión Riddle, estaba decidió, hablaría inmediatamente con el Lord, para que pusiera un alto en esa actitud que estaba teniendo. Entró, y se encontró con algunos mortífagos conocidos, que sólo lo miraron con desdén. La verdad es que no querían mucho a Snape porque rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los favoritos del señor oscuro.

El hombre llegó a la tan conocida habitación y tocó la puerta, esperó que el hombre siseara algo parecido a un "adelante" y entró.

Mi lord- dijo cuando estaba frente al otro

¿Qué quieres Snape?- dijo.

Le pediría que por favor confiara un poco más en mí y me dejara trabajar tranquilo, y no tratando de esconder mi trabajo de un espía como el que me mando, un hombre que es capaz de vender mis trabajos al ministerio por beneficiarse él.

Te subestime, Snape. Parece que en verdad eres el más listo de todos mis mortífagos y debo admitir que últimamente has respondido bien a todo lo que te he pedido, ahora te voy a dejar trabajar en paz, pero cuando te asigne una misión, más te vale que la cumplas en el plazo, si no tu ascenso en la escalera de la lealtad se acaba. Ahora sal de aquí, y castiga a Colagusano de mi parte, por ser tan poco cuidadoso para cumplir sus obligaciones.

Dicho esto el hombre abrió la puerta de la habitación con un movimiento de varita y Snape salió, afuera se encontró con el hombrecillo que lo había estado persiguiendo, estaba bastante tembloroso, Snape sabía que la rata había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, y tenía más que claro que sería castigado de un minuto a otro.

Snape sólo levantó la varita y vio como el hombrecillo se retorcía mientras emitía agudos chillidos, disfrutaba esa imagen, hacia mucho tiempo que quería ver sufrir a ese hombre, sobretodo desde que lo había visto espiando en sus juntas con el señor oscuro, luego de que el hombre se dio cuenta de que aún no recibía ningún hechizo se calmó y miró a Snape medio sonriendo- gracias Snape por ser tan compasivo- dijo mientras le besaba los pies.

¿Compasivo?- inquirió el hombre- ¿de dónde sacaste que te voy a perdonar la pena?

Al escuchar esto la rata se puso a llorar mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza de los zapatos de Snape, esto fue la bota que rebalsó el vaso, con un rápido movimiento en su varita y un cruccio susurrado el hombrecillo se encontraba en el suelo rogando porque el interminable dolor terminara.

Luego de esto Snape se sintió con la seguridad total de ir a ver a Hermione, se supone que ya había arreglado cuentas con Peter, y después del dolor que había sufrido, lo dejaría en paz por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Llegó a la casa de Hermione y se puso a vigilar, sabía que ya no podría usar más esa técnica de espionaje, ya que pronto sería descubierto, decidió que los libros que había traído le servirían también para buscar un disfraz eficaz, además de ayudarle a saber más acerca de pociones curativas.

Estuvo largo rato cubierto por las matas en el jardín, pero no vio a nadie, pronto, con un poco más de confianza comenzó a caminar hasta las ventanas de la casa, pero cuando se asomo vio el lugar completamente vacío. Se quedó sentado largo rato bajó unos matorrales que habían en el patio, y recién se levantó dispuesto a volver al cuartel de la orden a estudiar cuando empezó a oscurecer. Sabía que Hermione y su madre habían salido, ya que ninguna de las dos se encontraba en casa. Estaba saliendo de la casa cuando una voz lo asustó- Acaso no sabe que en el mundo muggle la invasión a la propiedad privada es un delito grave.

Maldición se dijo Severus para sus adentros, estaba perdiendo sus dotes de espionaje, calmadamente se dio vuelta y se encontró a su ex alumna mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara.

La miró fijamente unos segundos, ya no tenía marca en la cara, en los brazos y piernas no lo podía saber, ya que andaba vestida con pantalones y polera de manga larga- las reglas muggles apenas influyen a los magos¿cómo van a influir a los prófugos de la ley?- dicho esto el hombre disponía a irse, pero la muchacha lo tomó de la mano.

No tan rápido- le dijo- usted me debe una explicación y la quiero ahora.

Suélteme primero- dijo Snape notando el contacto de la chica con su mano.

Al oír esto la chica se dio cuenta que aún tenía agarrada la mano de su profesor entre las suyas, y con un rápido movimiento lo soltó.

Creo que yo no debo explicaciones a nadie- dijo él- sólo cumplo con lo que Dumbledore hubiese querido.

¿A sí?- preguntó la chica- y a Harry y a Ron también los ha vigilado, por petición de Dumbledore digo yo.

La verdad es que antes de morir Dumbledore me pidió que descansara y dejara a los otros de la orden trabajar, según él, yo ya había echo mucho- dijo el hombre.

¿Entonces?- dijo ella- ¿Por qué no hace caso a lo que le dicen?

Eso es algo que no le incumbe- dijo- y para que sepa la orden me puso como misión vigilarla, si usted, niña tonta se comunicara con sus compañeros y les dijera que se encuentra bien, no tendría que estar yo acá.

Al oír este comentario la chica se puso roja- señor- dijo- váyase ya de mi casa y no vuelva¿le quedó claro? Dígale a los de la orden que yo estoy bien y que no necesito niñera.

Vaya a decirle niñera a su abuela, Granger- dicho esto el hombre se desapareció y volvió a aparecer en el cuartel de la orden.

Niña tonta¿qué se cree?, yo que me ocupo de ella y cuido que se encuentre bien y ella viene a insultarme así- se decía mientras entraba a su laboratorio- y que tonto fui, como me dejé ver así, he sido un espía toda mi vida y una tonta niña me encuentra, aunque si hablamos de estupidez, está es la niña más inteligente que he conocido, tengo que buscar alguna manera de espiarla sin que se de cuenta.

Dicho esto el hombre comenzó a revisar su libro y encontró en una página una nota, marcó esa página con un pedazo de pergamino limpio y tomó la nota que había escrito, se acordaba de ese libro, se lo había regalado ella, todo había sido tan lindo con ella, hasta que murió. Tomó la nota con delicadeza entre sus manos y la leyó, ella era la única mujer que lo había querido y se había preocupado por él. Terminó de leer la nota y se enjugó los ojos, no quería seguir recordándola, si bien ella había sido importante, cuando murió, su recuerdo también, no quería seguir anhelándola como lo había hecho todo ese tiempo. De ese día había nacido todo el odio que el llevaba adentro. Su padre la había matado, su padre se había deshecho de su madre.

FLASH BACK

Severus era apenas un niño de 6 años y vivía en una pequeña casita con su madre y su padre, a pesar de su corta edad ya era un niño muy inteligente, sabía que algo no andaba bien en su familia, a pesar de no conocer más realidades, ya que su padre no lo dejaba juntarse con otras personas. Ya había escuchado millones de pelea, su padre golpeaba a su madre y le gritaba, varias veces el niño había escuchado tras las puertas esperando el momento de que fuera su turno hablar y defender a su madre, que era la única que le entregaba cariño, pero siempre le atacaba el miedo, ya que comprendía que no podría hacer nada por ella y al final saldrían los dos heridos. Un día estaban peleando y el padre le dijo a la madre que iba a buscar a otra mujer que le diera hijos que valieran la pena, mientras la mujer lloraba amargamente, ese fue el momento que el pequeño Severus decidió entrar, ya que intuyó que con eso su padre había herido a su madre más que cuando le pegaba, grave error, ya que el niño se puso frente a ella, separando a ambos adultos y abrazó a su madre, haciendo enojar al señor Snape que intentaba separarlos, luego de unos segundos de forcejeo el hombre decidió que con un cruccio lo sacaría del camino, así fue como Severus cayó al suelo, al lado de su madre y desmayado de dolor.

El chico despertó en su cama, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde esa pelea, pero ya no le dolía nada, su madre estaba sentada cerca de él y también se veía bien. Al verlo despierto ella lo abrazó y luego le besó la frente.

Tu padre no está- dijo sonriendo- ha ido a una extraña reunión con un grupo de hombres, según él que para preservar la raza pura, no volverá hasta el mes siguiente-.

Mami- dijo el niño- ¿Por qué no nos vamos lejos, te casas con otro hombre y me das un hermanito para que juegue con migo.

Al escuchar esto la señora se puso a llorar- es algo que siempre he querido, pero tu padre nos encontraría, y nos mataría a ambos, además yo no puedo tener más bebés. El día en que tú naciste me dio una enfermedad y me dijeron que no podría tener más hijos.

Ese fue el fin de la conversación, el chico quería un hermano, pero no quería que su madre se sintiera mal, además si no llegaba un hermano, su padre no lo podría tratar mal.

Esa fue una época excepcional para el niño, ya que vivía tranquilo, nadie lo golpeaba y no se escuchaban las peleas, pero el padre no tardó en llegar. Así fue pasando la infancia de Severus, hasta que llegó el día que llegó su carta de Hogwarts. Su madre estaba muy feliz, pero su padre no, él siempre había querido que Severus fuera a Durmstrang, y el que no llegara una carta de ese internado le costó una larga tunda de palizas de parte de su padre y cuando su madre quiso intervenir por su hijo, quedó tirada inconciente por culpa de un hechizo de su padre, luego se fue y no volvió hasta después de que su hijo se había ido a Hogwarts.

Esta vez, la madre aprovechó al máximo el tiempo con su hijo, ya que sabía que no lo vería en mucho tiempo más, además de que la posibilidad de estar los dos solos era restringida y dependía de la suerte que tuvieran con las fechas de reunión del grupo del señor Snape. Le regaló a su hijo un pequeño gato negro, para que lo acompañara siempre. Además sacó de sus pertenencias un antiguo libro de magia y se lo regaló.

El primer año de Severus en Hogwarts pasó a una velocidad vertiginosa, volvió a su casa y se encontró con que su padre se iba yendo a otra de sus reuniones.

La madre no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a enseñarle ella misma el arte de la magia a su hijo. Se metieron en la parte de transformación, ya que, según las calificaciones el niño tenía más problemas en ese ámbito que en el resto, y a pesar de esto, sus notas eran excelentes.

Pasaron todas las vacaciones juntos, el chico se sintió uno de los niños más felices del mundo, y ni siquiera vio a su padre. Luego empezó el segundo año y se tuvo que ir, pero al término de este volvió a su hogar, esta vez el padre tampoco estaba en casa, pero su madre tampoco le quiso dar información acerca del paradero de su padre, pero el chico sabía que él no estaba en una reunión con el señor oscuro, como les había informado su padre.

Esta vez la mujer se fue más de lleno en la transformación en sí, el chico aprendió todo lo que la profesora no había podido enseñarle, esa mujer se sorprendía cada nuevo año cuando el chico llegaba a clases con todos los conocimientos del año anterior, si hasta creía que el niño le hacia burla.

Así fueron pasando los años, por la infancia que Severus había tenido era un chico totalmente antisocial, y su única compañía siempre había sido su gato.

Era el verano del cuarto año, y él, como todos los años volvía donde su madre, esta vez la enseñanza fue menos superficial, la mujer le enseñó como ser un animago, y luego de todo el verano aprendiendo, logró convertirse en un pequeño gato negro. Si bien el niño era muy pequeño para su edad, el gato era aún más patético. Enojado le dijo a su madre que no le gustaba su forma animal y que quería otra, pero su madre le explicó que sólo se podía convertir en una cosa y eso era un gato.

Severus estuvo enojado mucho tiempo, le molestaba que su imagen fuera igual a la de su gato, que había quedado pequeño y menudo, nunca creció mucho más. Pero algo le preocupaba aún más, era su madre. Se la pasaba llorando y se notaba que ya estaba cansada, pero a pesar de que el chico le había preguntado que le pasaba, ella no respondía.

Su madre un día le pidió el libro y se lo llevó, diciendo que tenía que leerlo, no supo del libro en mucho tiempo. Pasados unos días su padre volvió, había bebido, Severus lo notó por su actitud, llegó como un loco y fue donde su madre, Severus, que ya se sentía más fuerte, decidió espiar adentro del closet.

Ya llegué- dijo el hombre de mala gana.

Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella triste.

¿Qué te pasa?

Estoy embarazada- dijo ella. Severus que estaba adentro del closet escuchó el ruido del cristal quebrándose, seguramente su padre había soltado el vaso en el que estaba bebiendo.

Eres una puta- gritó- ¿de quién es? Y no me digas que es mío, si yo no estoy aquí desde hace mucho, o me vas a volver a meter un hijo como lo hiciste con el idiota de Severus.

Sabes que Severus es tu hijo- gritó la mujer fuera de sí- además las fechas si calzan, tu eres el padre.

¡Mentirosa!- gritó el hombre mientras la golpeaba- además un niño tan idiota como Severus no puede ser hijo de alguien como yo.

Amor- Severus escuchó una segunda voz, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había otra mujer en la pieza- sabes que ella puede tener razón, yo también saco cuentas y llegó al mismo resultado.

No te meta tu- dijo el hombre.

Inmediatamente la mujer se dio cuenta donde estaba su marido cuando no había reuniones con el señor oscuro, inmediatamente se puso a llorar y le gritó- yo no soy la que te engaña, tu me engañas.

El hombre cada vez más enojado levantó la mano, mientras la segunda mujer lo intentaba detener argumentando que él estaba ebrio. Pero esto no fue suficiente, de la boca del hombre se escuchó un: avada kedabra.

La mujer comenzó a gritarle al hombre que iba a avisarle al ministerio de la magia por haber asesinado a su esposa y un montón de cosas más que para Severus perdieron sentido cuando vio una luz verde entrar por las rendijas del armario, sabía que la otra mujer estaba muerta también.

Al darse cuenta de esto no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, y pronto sintió que lo pasos de su padre se acercaban al armario, en pocos segundos se convirtió en gato y cuando el hombre abrió el armario el ya iba corriendo de camino a su habitación. Cuando llegó se volvió a transformar en niño y se acostó en su cama, pero el hombre irrumpió inmediatamente, agarró al gato por el lomo y también se deshizo de él. Ésta imagen fue suficiente para el niño, que se sintió totalmente culpable por la muerte de su gato, esperó que su padre se fuera y fue a la habitación de su madre (los últimos años ellos habían dormido en piezas separadas por problemas de convivencia) y en su escritorio encontró su preciado libro, vio que un papel sobresalía de él y abrió la página que marcaba, se encontró una nota con la prolija letra de su madre.

_Hijo:_

_Nunca te avergüences de lo que eres, lo más importante es lo que tenemos adentro, espero que algún día entiendas esto y que sepas que siempre te voy a cuidar._

_Mami._

El niño miró la página marcada y vio un texto sobre los animagos, había una frase subrayada en rojo, el niño sabía que era reciente, ya que era del mismo color que la tinta del pergamino. El niño la leyó.

"_La parte más importante de ser animago es que lo debes usar para hacer el bien, por eso el ministerio debe llevar cuenta de cada mago que posee esta virtud"_

Ese día Severus decidió que nunca acudiría al ministerio para avisar que el también podía ser un animago. Así fueron pasando los años y nunca más volvió a convertirse en gato.

FIN FLASH BACK

El hombre había revivido todos esos recuerdos enterrados hace años, lo único que le daba alegría era saber que el mismo había acabado con su padre, había vengado a su madre. Volvió a mirar la página marcada del libro, se fijó en la parte que su madre había marcado, al igual que en el pergamino la tinta ya no era roja, más bien estaba de un color burdeo.

Ya es muy tarde para avisar al ministerio que me puedo transformar- se dijo para sí.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que aún recordaba como se transformaba, decidió dejar esa tarea para el día siguiente, por ahora se sentía muy triste, sus recuerdos le habían abierto viejas heridas. Con un movimiento hizo levitar un vaso de Wiskey y se lo tomó al seco, luego se tomó una poción para dormir sin sueños, no quería arriesgarse a seguir recordando episodios de su vida.

Era ya de día y su madre la había mandado a comprar el pan y una caja de leche, ella muy desganada se había duchado y había salido, mientras su madre le gritaba- Hermione, no te atrases mucho.

Llegó a la panadería y compró todos los encargos, volvió a la casa y no pudo evitar sentirse triste cuando vio a un pequeño y menudo gato negro que apenas se mantenía firme en una rama de un árbol, aquel animalejo le recordaba a su gato, nunca supo que había pasado con él, pero asumió que estaba bien. Tomó al gatito entre sus manos y lo llevó a su casa junto a las compras entró y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Bueno aquí la dejo, quisiera agradecer a los reviews 

Drk Phoenix: la verdad es que a mi las alertas tampoco me funcionan muy bien, recién el otro día llegó a mi mail una carta de fanfiction diciendo que subi una nueva historia. Lo que hermy ha estado haciendo lo vamos a dejar en misterio unos cuantos capitulos más, la verdad que ahora estoy un poco más centrada en lo que es Severus.Y no te preocupes, no me molesat eso de: actualiza pronto, de echo, es un incentivo, al igual que los reviews.

tercy-S-Scloe: mmm... parece que el encuentro cara a cara no fue muy emocionante despues de todo, pero de a poco se parte, no? y menos mal que severus aun no se ha dado cuenta que la carta desapareció de su lugar.

Sucubos: si, eso les pasa por desastrosos, algun día tendran que aprender, no? y bueno paciencia con lo de hermione, ya lo vas a saber, pero no se si pronto... que mala yo!!!!

ReViEwS!!!!


	4. el gatito

Bue, aca está el capitulo 4, la verdad es que lo tenía listo desde el viernes, pero por ditintas razones no lo pude subir. Bueno espero que lo disfruten.

besoss

- "DªN!€L¡Tä §Nä¶€" -

* * *

La chica entró a su casa y dejó el pan y la leche sobre la mesa, su madre al verla no pudo evitar reprimir un comentario- hija¿Por qué siempre insistes en traer gatos enfermizos a la casa?

No está enfermo- replicó ella acariciando la panza del gato, quien aunque trato no pudo callar el constante ronroneo que emitía.

Bueno, tu te haces cargo- dijo la señora dando por terminada la discusión.

Severus recordó inmediatamente porque nunca le había gustado su forma animaga, la señora había dado en el clavo, él parecía un gato enfermo. Aunque se sentía totalmente a gusto en los brazos de la chica y le dolía admitirlo, pero era un mimoso, no había podido dejar de ronronear desde el minuto en que la chica le comenzó a acariciar su pancita.

Tomaron desayuno, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos y al terminar la chica fue a buscar un poco de alimento para gatos, que tenía guardado desde que su anterior gato se había desaparecido.

Subió corriendo a su habitación, dejó al gato sobre su cama, tomó una toalla que había colgada por ahí y entró al baño. Había salido a comprar con una tenida deportiva que nunca usaba, era muy temprano para bañarse, pero tampoco saldría en pijama. Con sumo cuidado se duchó, ya que aún le dolían algunas heridas, a pesar de que estaban sanando muy bien, si bien estaba agradecida con su profesor, estaba molesta por la terca actitud que había tomado el hombre al seguir vigilándola a pesar de que ella le había pedido que por favor no lo hiciera. Aunque una cosa debía admitir, le ponía contenta esa repentina preocupación que el profesor estaba sintiendo por ella.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, había olvidado su ropa, así que salió y aprovechó de tomar el frasquito que el profesor le había regalado, curiosamente se encontró al gato mirando el frasquito.

Dame eso, no es para ti- le dijo ella con cariño, pero al ver como había salido la chica del baño, Severus decidió que lo mejor sería evitar futuras vergüenzas a la hora de la verdad, así que haciendo uso de su felina agilidad saltó debajo de la cama y se acurrucó allí, intentando mirar a cualquier parte que no fuera su alumna, aunque había podido notar que la chica aún tenía marcas, aunque estas estaban desapareciendo notablemente.

La chica pensó que lo había asustado, pero decidió que después de aplicarse la poción en las heridas que le quedaban vería que era lo que le había pasado al gato.

Tomó la botella entre sus manos y caminó al baño, donde terminó sus curaciones y volvió a su habitación, cuando estaba ahí una lechuza golpeó su ventana, ella se acercó, tomó un papel que traía en las patas y lo leyó. Severus curioso se acerco a la chica maullando, y cuando la chica terminó de leer la nota, ésta se quemó, causando aún más curiosidad en el hombre.

La curiosidad mató al gato- dijo la chica divertida al ver la reacción de Snape cuando ella recibió la carta- creo que por ahora será mejor ponerte un nombre- dicho esto la chica se puso a pensar- ¡Ya se!- dijo de pronto- por tu color te llamare "Black"

Al escuchar esto, Severus sintió ganas de vomitar, inmediatamente se acordó de su peor enemigo de la infancia: Sirius Black, siempre lo había odiado, y ahora lo honraría llevando su nombre- esto no puede ser- se dijo mentalmente.

Al escucharlo maullar la chica lo miró divertida- veo que te gustó tu nombre, bueno Black, por ahora nos preocuparemos de tu aspecto, quiero que al final termines como un pequeño tigre, fuerte y fornido.

Esto pareció empeorar el ánimo de Severus, no quería ni ver cuando la chica se enterara de que el no podía crecer más, y menos esperar el momento en que ella se diera cuenta de la verdadera identidad de su gato, luego de la ira pasaría a la burla en pocos segundos- el temido profesor de pociones es un gatito debilucho que ni a base de dietas hipercalóricas puede engordar, y para colmo fui llamado Black- se dijo para sus adentros mientras se preparaba para la humillación, pero después pensó- ella nunca se enterará de que su gatito es realmente el profesor de pociones que la espía.

Harry y Ron habían terminado de almorzar y estaban esperando que Ginny también terminara, necesitaban hablar los tres a solas acerca del reciente descubrimiento. Se notaba a la legua que el más espantado por lo reciente era Ron, aún no terminaba de entender porque su amiga le escribía al murciélago de pelo grasoso y no a ellos.

Cuando hubieron terminado, los tres subieron a la habitación de los chicos y Ginny sacó la carta que un rato antes habían guardado.

No cabe duda- dijo Harry- esa es la pulcra caligrafía de Hermione.

Pero aún nadie me explica porque se cartea precisamente con él- dijo Ron refiriéndose a Snape.

Yo creo que ésta claro que Herms está bien, y que no hay que preocuparse por ella- dijo Ginny- pero en realidad es un gran misterio esto que acabamos de encontrar.

Le voy a escribir para que ella me explique- dijo Ron obstinadamente.

Ya sabes que eso no va a servir de nada- dijo Harry, se sentía totalmente celoso de su ex profesor, aún no entendía porque Hermione había decidido comunicarse con ese hombre, en vez de sus amigos.

Harry tiene razón- dijo Ginny- dejémoslo así.

De repente un golpe en la puerta provocó que se quedaran callados, inmediatamente después de eso entró Fred.

Hola chicos- dijo sonriendo, luego notó el silencio que había en la habitación y recapacitó- ¿Interrumpo?

No- dijo Ginny- no te preocupes. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Lo que pasa es que estoy un tanto aburrido- dijo él- ahora que mi hermano pasa todo el día en el ministerio no tengo con quien bromear.

¿Y tu sabes que es lo que está haciendo George?- dijo Ron en tono cómplice.

No, no me ha querido decir- dijo Fred más triste.

Estás seguro hermanito- continuó Ron- por que por lo que yo se ustedes no tenían secretos¿cómo George no le va a contar a su gemelo favorito qué está haciendo?

Pues así es- dijo el pelirrojo- no me lo ha querido decir, le he tratado de sacar la información como he podido y siempre me responde que son asuntos ministeriales, creo que si esto sigue así nuestra relación se va a deteriorar.

Dicho esto el chico salió de la habitación más triste de lo que había entrado.

Eres un genio, Ron- dijo la chica- ¿viste cómo acabas de hacer que se ponga más triste?

No fue mi intención- dijo Ron de mal modo- pero ahora que todos se andan con secretitos ya no se puede conversar con nadie.

Así siguieron discutiendo los tres durante el resto del día, la verdad es que la chica estaba aburrida del poco tacto que su hermano poseía, él era capaz de hacer llorar a Snape si se proponía a hacerlo.

La chica volvió a su casa luego de haber estado todo el día fuera, la primera visita había sido el veterinario, algo que molestó de sobremanera a Snape. Él estaba sano, no necesitaba que lo curaran, gracias a su enojo y a todo el escándalo que hizo logró que la chica también se molestara y al final puso mano dura. Recién en ese instante el veterinario pudo ver al gato, y a pesar de lo desnutrido y pequeño que era, el veterinario determinó que estaba sano, sólo le recetó unas vitaminas y los dejó irse.

Luego de eso Hermione había ido a comprar más comida de gato y una cajita de arena, se había encariñado con el animalejo y a toda costa quería quedárselo. Aunque por su estado, no parecía que tuviera dueño.

Volvieron a la casa y ella dejó al gato sobre su cama y pasó al baño, desde que estaba usando la crema que su profesor le había dado, solía mirarse al espejo cada vez que podía para ver los avances en sus heridas.

Luego de esto se tiró en su cama a ver televisión mientras acariciaba al gato. Si bien ese no era su pasatiempo favorito, no había nada más que hacer, ya que, ya se había leído todos los libros que le habían pedido para ese nuevo año.

Luego de un rato de acariciar al gato decidió mirar la hora, horror, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era se levantó de un salto y sin decir una sola palabra se desapareció.

Esto pareció muy sospechoso a Snape, que no tenía idea que la chica sabía hacer tan bien eso, decidió esperarla un rato, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no volvía, decidió irse el también.

Se apareció frente al cuartel general de la orden, entró a la casa y fue directo a su pieza, cuando estuvo adentro se volvió a transformar en hombre, era bueno que la casa se estuviera medio desarmando, ya que así podía entrar por donde quisiera, se tiró sobre su cama y comenzó a masajearse la sien. En verdad había sido la mejor decisión no mostrar nunca su forma animaga, ya que así nadie se burlaría de él, le había bastado con el ridículo que había hecho ese día.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, pero algo llamó su atención, el recuerdo de la carta que Hermione le había escrito. Trato de sacar ese recuerdo de su mente, pero necesitaba leerla nuevamente, no sabía que le pasaba, pero intentó reprimir ese deseo por el mayor tiempo posible. Al final decidió que era mejor dejarse llevar y buscar ese maldito pergamino.

Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la carta ya no estaba en el rincón donde la había dejado, volvió a maldecir a Molly, ésta vez a pleno grito, él sabía que era imposible que la mujer lo escuchara, ya que estaban separados por varios pisos. Luego pensó en que si el fuera aquella mujer ¿dónde dejaría la carta?, debía admitir que Molly le parecía lo suficientemente honrada como para no leer la carta, de pronto sintió como una ampolleta se le alumbraba en el cerebro donde más dejaría Molly la carta para que el viera que no la había leído. Pues claro, encima de la mesita de la luz, perfectamente doblada como él la había dejado.

Volvió corriendo y se sentó en su cama, miró en la superficie, pero no estaba ahí, luego fue abriendo todos los cajones, uno por uno. Pero tampoco la encontró. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Los chicos se habían hecho con la carta- Que descuidado he sido- se maldijo- ¿cómo no pensé antes que alguien podría encontrar esa nota? Menos mal que confió en que aquí no entran los mortífagos, porque si leen esto, estoy muerto.

En ese instante comenzó a buscar la carta, tenía que encontrarla, no podía caer en malas manos, subió hasta la pieza que Ron y Harry compartían, algo le decía que ahí tenía que estar, lentamente abrió la puerta y entró, iluminó la estancia con su varita y susurró accio carta. De la cama de Harry, debajo de la almohada salió volando y se posó en las manos de Snape, luego él trato de salir en el más completo silencio. Nadie debía saber que había estado ahí, o se vería enfrentado a un gran cuestionario.

Volvió a su habitación y la leyó, al fin había saciado sus ansias, luego la escondió en su preciado libro, junto a la carta de su madre y se fue a acostar, al fin se estaba convenciendo de que sentía una gran preocupación por la chica.

Estuvo toda la noche tratando de dormir, pero sólo consiguió darse vueltas en su cama, lo tenía preocupado el hecho de que la chica se hubiera desaparecido tan repentinamente.

Hermione llegó a su casa, definitivamente esta vez había sido mejor que la anterior, por lo menos los golpes de esa noche sólo durarían un rato con la poción de Snape. Se dirigió a su baño y tomó la botellita, comenzó a esparcir su contenido sobre las nuevas marcas, para luego continuar con las antiguas, cuando termino con este proceso tomó la botellita en sus manos y la miró. Se dio cuenta que no le quedaba mucho, de echo lo poco que le quedaba le serviría para media aplicación, pero ella no iba a pedirle más a Severus, ella no se rebajaría a eso.

Se sentó en su cama esperando que la poción surtiera efecto y se acostó, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que Black no se encontraba en su pieza y se sintió un poco preocupada. No quería que su nueva mascota la abandonara, menos desde que había perdido a Crooshkans. Luego de buscar a Black con la vista decidió que al día siguiente averiguaría donde estaba, y al fin se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó y vio como el gato la miraba desde el suelo, a pesar de ser gato, la chica descubrió un cierto gesto de reproche, además de que cuando intentó alcanzarlo el gato se corrió, impidiendo que la chica cumpliera su propósito. Luego de un rato de pelea entre ambos en que la chica lo trataba de tomar y él se corría, la chica ganó. Lo subió a su cama y comenzó a acariciarlo, sin escuchar los maullidos de queja del gato, al final el este se dejó mimar y comenzó a ronronear.

Severus se sentía el hombre más imbécil de este planeta, no había podido lograr que la chica no lo mimara y peor aún, cuando ella había empezado, él se había dejado. Lamentaba que en su condición de gato estuviera agarrando las mismas mañas que esos animales poseían.

Más tarde la chica se levantó y se fue a duchar, Severus aprovechó este momento para ver la botella de poción que le había dado a la niña. No demoró ni dos segundos en darse cuenta que la chica había vuelto a usar grandes cantidades de la poción, ya que le quedaba muy poco. Eso sólo podía significar que la noche anterior había vuelto herida.

Hermione salió del baño y encontró nuevamente al gato olisqueando la poción, se acercó corriendo y se la quitó antes de que la abriera, ya que le podía hacer mal.

Snape iba a bufar por el movimiento de la chica, pero sintió que algo le quemaba una de sus patitas. No tuvo que transformarse en humano para darse cuenta de lo que era, así que salió corriendo por la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, no se detuvo hasta que llegó a un bosquecito, con sus sentidos felinos vigiló que nadie lo viera, y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, se convirtió nuevamente en humano, luego se apareció frente a la mansión Riddle.

Snape- dijo el hombrecillo al abrirle la puerta- el Lord te espera.

Severus entró en la habitación, mientras Peter salía, el hombre comenzó a decir algo, y de pronto paró, levantó su varita y se escuchó un llanto del otro lado de la puerta- Eso es para que no nos espíe, por lo menos por hoy- dijo el hombre.

Que quiere mi Lord- dijo Severus.

Hay una sola cosa que quiero informarte- siguió el hombre- tengo un nuevo plan maestro, pero aún no puedo revelártelo, aún no se que tanta confianza puedo depositar en ti. Lo único que te puedo decir ahora es que tenemos nuevos seguidores, todos jóvenes de Hogwarts, nombres no te voy a dar, aunque tienes claro más o menos quienes son, todos claro está, menos el señor Malfoy, que después de que no pudo cumplir su misión se acobardó y decidió que este grupo era mucho para él. Espero que no hayas olvidado que para cuando tú entraste tuviste que hacer un juramento.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo Snape- aún recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando me dieron la bendita poción, lo que aún no entiendo es ¿Por qué a algunos nos marcaste con poción y a otros mediante tu varita?

Aún estaba buscando el mejor método- dijo el hombre- la misión que te quería dar es que crees una poción que haga visible la marca sólo para los que la poseen, no queremos que el ministerio descubra a los nuestros. Sólo nosotros podremos ver y saber quienes están con nosotros.

Sí mi lord- dijo Snape.

Ahora lárgate- diciendo esto el Lord volvió su silla a la posición original, dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada a la habitación- y recuerda que tienes un plazo para cumplir tu misión, el cual te va a ser avisado de alguna manera.

Snape salió de la mansión y volvió a la casa de Hermione.

El tiempo fue pasando rápidamente, hasta que llegó el primero de septiembre. Harry ya se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de la carta, y lo había hablado con sus amigos, pero decidieron no comentarlo a los adultos, ya que hubiesen recibido un reto por meter las narices donde no los llamaban (y en este caso a la pieza de Snape, lo cual era peor).

Todos en la orden estaban vueltos locos, ya que tenían que preocuparse de que los niños llegaran a la estación King's cross a tiempo y enteros.

Además ese año no sólo los tres chicos volvían al colegio, si no que de los adultos, Lupin se unía al viaje, ya que al no haber más postulantes al trabajo de profesor, Lupin había recibido su anterior puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Por consenso de la actual directora, Tonks sería su ayudante, por lo tanto también podría vivir en el castillo.

Pronto todos estuvieron sobre un taxi para ir a la estación, la verdad iban con bastante retraso y la petición al chofer de que se apurara lo enojó más, ya había sido suficiente con meter jaulas y toda clase de baúles en el maletero del auto, y no podía creer como había perdido la apuesta con el señor pelirrojo, el creía conocer el espacio de su auto y cuando el pelirrojo pidió intentar meter todas las maletas en el maletero el taxista se rió y le dijo al señor Wesley que tanto equipaje no entraría, luego de las constantes súplicas del hombre el taxista abrió el maletero y por primera vez se dio cuenta del amplio espacio que éste poseía. Parecía cosa de magia. Y como era de esperar, cada uno de los equipajes entró perfecto y hasta había espacio para algún objeto más.

Llegaron a la estación y se bajaron corriendo, a toda velocidad, pero tratando de no llamar la atención se tiraron sobre la separación de los andenes 9 y 10 y pronto corrieron a subirse al tren que ya estaba comenzando a moverse, se despidieron sólo agitando los brazos y comenzaron a buscar un compartimiento.

Hermione había temido ese momento todas las vacaciones, no quería tener que dar la cara a sus amigos, no sabía como les explicaría porque no había respondido sus cartas ni que había hecho en las vacaciones.

Cuando fue momento de tomar todas sus cosas comenzó a preguntarse si estaba bien volver al colegio, sabía que en ese lugar sus desapariciones nocturnas serían más difíciles, pero una voz racional dentro de ella le dijo que debía terminar el colegio, si no era una bruja egresada, no podía ser nadie, de echo, si no terminaba el colegio, no podría usar más la magia. Pero ella se dijo que la guerra aún estaba en proceso, y si las cosas seguían así, no habían muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir- ya tomaste la decisión de volver- se dijo en voz alta y terminó de meter todo en su baúl. Buscó a su gato y bajó al encuentro con sus padres.

Hola- saludo el señor Granger, que había vuelto algunos días antes de su conferencia- es hora de que vallamos andando, aún nos queda un largo viaje.

Hermione se despidió de su madre y subió al auto, dejó todo su equipaje en el asiento trasero y subió ella en el asiento delantero. Se amarró el cinturón de seguridad y dejó a Black en su regazo. Ella estuvo metida en sus pensamientos todo el camino, y su padre al notar que ella estaba en otro lugar muy lejos, dejó de insistir en que le respondiera que había hecho en su ausencia, sabía que la chica estaba bien, pues las heridas de la cara habían sanado bastante bien, de hecho ya no tenía ninguna marca, ni nada visible, estaba totalmente curada.

Llegaron a la estación con unos minutos de adelanto, la chica se despidió de su padre y subió su equipaje a un compartimiento del tren, la verdad quería ir lo más sola posible, mientras menos gente la acompañara mejor, y si no eran Harry, Ron o Ginny, tanto mejor.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos y cerró los ojos, estaba muy cansada, sus salidas nocturnas la estaban matando, sabía que iba a tener que tener que organizarse mejor para poder descansar un poco y rendir en todo.

Estaba de lo mejor quedándose dormida cuando alguien la movió. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio no le gustó mucho, ahí, parada frente a ella estaba Ginny Wesley, su mejor amiga.

Hermione- gritó esta, claramente emocionada- te extrañé un montón- y la abrazó.

Detrás llegaron Harry y Ron y también se acercaron a su amiga.

¿Dónde te metiste todas estas vacaciones?- dijo Harry luego de abrazarla.

En mi casa estuve- dijo ella.

¿Por qué le escribiste a Snape y no a nosotros?- dijo Ron bastante ofendido.

Hermione notó inmediatamente el codazo que la pelirroja le mandó a su hermano, pero ya era tarde, la pregunta estaba hecha. Aunque no se podía explicar como sus amigos habían descubierto lo de la carta.

Lo siento chicos- dijo ella apresuradamente- tengo que ir a cumplir mis labores como prefecta, luego podemos hablar si quieren. Les pido que cuiden mis cosas y a mi gato.

La chica salió y los demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia del gato, un animalejo que podía pasar claramente desapercibido si uno no se proponía buscarlo.

Acabas de hacer la mayor estupidez de tu vida, hermanito- dijo Ginny visiblemente enojada- habíamos quedado de acuerdo de no mencionar la carta de Snape hasta que supiéramos bien los motivos por los cuales Hermione no nos escribió.

Disculpa Ginny, pero quería saber.

Los dos hermanos siguieron discutiendo largo rato, Harry opinaba igual que la chica, Ron la había embarrado, pero decidió no meterse en la pelea, no quería que Ron se sintiera también con él.

Pronto dejó de escuchar la pelea de sus amigos y se acercó al asiento de Hermione, donde un pequeño gatito negro dormitaba, Harry había visto como levantaba su orejita cuando los hermanos habían empezado a pelear, pero después de un rato de discusión, el gato había vuelto a lo mismo: dormir.

Cuando estuvo sentado al lado del gato lo tomó en brazos, la verdad es que nunca se había sentido atraído por los animales, pero este era especial, quizás al ser tan pequeño y verse tan desprotegido era lo que le llamaba la atención. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que desprotegido el gato no estaba. Ya que, cuando levanto al bicho, éste despertó de golpe, y bastó una mirada a Harry para ponerse como loco, comenzó a rasguñar para todos lados, intentando que Harry lo soltase, a pesar de todo esto, el chico le trataba de acariciar la panza para calmarlo. No dio resultado.

La máxima humillación podrá ser que yo sea un gato como éste, pero aún tengo algo de dignidad como para alejarme de Potter- se dijo Severus para sus adentros- no voy a dejar que ése chico me toque y me mime, y menos voy a dar muestras de estar disfrutando, no señor. Luego volvió al asiento de Hermione y se volvió a enrollar. Era lo único que podía hacer, ya que si iba a buscar a Hermione, se arriesgaba a que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts intentaran tomarlo, y el no iba a soportarlo.

Con el chillido del gato, bastó para que los hermanos dejaran de pelear, preocupados se acercaron corriendo a ver que le había pasado a Harry, y se dieron cuenta inmediatamente cuando vieron los rasguños que el chico presentaba.

No es buena idea acercarte a los animales que no son tuyos- le dijo Ginny a Harry.

Mejor lo dejamos como está- dijo Ron- porque si nos ataca de nuevo, podría sufrir un infarto o algo parecido, no creo que su cuerpo le permita agitarse mucho.

Y si se muero, lo más probable es que Hermione no nos hablaría más- dijo Harry- la mejor opción será no tocarlo más, la extrañaría si no me hablase.

Pero ante esta conversación a Severus, el mal humor en vez de disminuir, avanzó. Ya lo habían tratado como un animalejo debilucho varias veces en un rato y más encima Potter acababa de admitir que extrañaría a la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de estos pensamientos, el gato agitó su cabeza y volvió a tratar de dormir, no iba a permitirse pensar así sobre su alumna, a ella la podía extrañar quién quisiese, él no era nadie para impedírselo, menos en forma de gato- Además a mi no me importa lo que haga- se dijo, y no muy convencido con eso se durmió.

* * *

Mil gracias a todos por leer mi historia y dejar reviews!!!

Alex Black Lupin: Hola!, bue aca estoy, tratando de actualizar cada vez que puedo. Tienes razon, la vida de Snape e muy triste, pero mi pensamiento es que algo lo tiene que haber hecho tan amargado, y que mejor explicación que la de que tuvo una mala infancia? bueno sigue leyendo la historia y gracias por tu review.

tercy-S-Scloe: te cuento que no has metido la pata, aunque si ya leiste este capitulo, te diste cuenta, gracias por darme apoyo y no te preocupes, que me encanta actualizar (siempre espero con ansias los nuevos reviews)... aiosss...

Sucubos: yo tambien quiero un gatito de esos, lastima que no todos tienen profesores animagos que se preocupan por tu seguridad (y menos con el plus de ser super sexy como nuestro sevie... si lo comparto!!!! es de todas) bueno espero que sigas disfrutando la historia, y gracias.

Drk Phoenix: a mi también me pareció rara en un principio la idea de un Snape animago, y decidi hacerlo un gato negro y pequeño para que esta sea una de las pocas veces que se transforma (por verguenza nadie sabe de su estado) bueno miles de gracias por tu review y no te preocupes actualizare pronto (siempre que mi tiempo cunda y no deje botadas otras actividades por este pasatiempo).

Bueno, besos a todos y gracias...

ReViEwS!!!!...


	5. el misterio de hermione

Hola niños... lo admito soy una ociosa!!! ya estoy con un nuevo capitulo, pero debo admitir que esta actividad me relaja (aunque debería estar estudiando para una prueba de mañana) besos...

- "DªN!€L¡Tä §Nä¶€" -

* * *

El resto del viaje continuó sin más problemas, a Harry aún le dolía la cara por los rasguños que Black le había dado, pero no se había quejado, se había impuesto como meta lograr acercarse al gato sin que este lo mandara a freír basiliscos a otro lado.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de Hogsmeade Hermione volvió al compartimiento en el que había dejado sus cosas, la única cosa que dijo a sus amigos fue que se pusieran las túnicas y se prepararan porque ya iban a llegar. Luego tomó sus propias cosas y se fue.

Siento que nos está esquivando- dijo Ron, a lo que su hermana replicó- Eres un gran genio, veo que las clases de adivinación te han servido.

Y con esto los tres salieron del vagón. Se subieron juntos a un carruaje y fueron al colegio.

Cuando estaban en la entrada del colegio se encontraron con Neville y Luna y entraron los cinco.

Severus se arrancó de los brazos de Hermione, y subió por las escaleras, debía llegar al despacho de Minerva antes que ella bajara al gran comedor. Llegó frente a la gárgola y se quedó ahí, había olvidado que, como ya no era profesor en Hogwarts, a él no le decían las distintas contraseñas. Decidió convertirse en humano, ya que todos los alumnos estarían en el gran comedor y lo último que quería era que la nueva directora conociera su forma animaga, suficiente había tenido ya con todas las burlas de parte de esa mujer, además aún no olvidaba la constante rivalidad que ellos poseían, al ser cada uno jefe de distintas casas (y para colmo las que más se odiaban). Aún estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

Profesor Snape- dijo una chica.

Señorita Granger- dijo Snape intentando poner cara de disgusto- ¿qué hace aquí¿no debería estar en el gran comedor?

Tenía que hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall acerca de los horarios de los alumnos- dijo ella.

Severus aún no podía creer que hubiese olvidado que los prefectos debían hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall sobre los horarios de los alumnos antes de que empezara la cena, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que debía arrancar de ahí, antes que algún otro alumno lo viera.

La contraseña es "la llave maestra"- dijo la chica, imaginando el apuro del hombre.

Dicho esto la escalera comenzó a subir y Snape subió lo más rápido que pudo en esta. Sintió las voces de otras personas acercándose, pero para cuando ellos estuvieran cerca, no lo vería porque él estaría ya arriba. Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho agradeció mentalmente a Hermione, debía admitir que esa chica lo había salvado. Luego tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó que la mujer lo dejaba entrar, entró.

¡Snape!- dijo la mujer impresionada al ver al hombre- ¿cómo has hecho para entrar sin que los alumnos te vean?

Bueno- dijo Snape- digamos que la suerte está de mi lado.

La verdad es que te había dejado de esperar, ya que creí que tendrías la consideración de llegar unos cuantos días antes, así no te arriesgabas.- dijo la mujer en tono de reproche.

Si bueno- dijo él restándole importancia.- he venido acá para comunicarte de un cambio de planes, si bien aún necesito una habitación implementada con calderos y todo tipo de ingredientes para hacer pociones, porque espero que recuerdes que no puedo mostrar ni mi nariz. Una cama no va a ser tan necesaria, pero mi propio baño si.

Tengo sólo una habitación como la que me pides disponible- dijo la mujer- sólo queda una habitación con baño privado en todo nuestro colegio y creo que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero es la habitación contigua a la casa de los prefectos, los cuales este año tendrán todos una sala de estar en común y sus piezas propias.

Snape asintió, sabía que no iba a hacer mucho uso de sus aposentos, si no que iba a usar los de su alumna.

Ahora los alumnos te están esperando abajo, ve a buscarlos y cuando subas yo ya no estaré.- dicho esto el hombre espero a que la mujer saliera y tomó un poco de polvos flu para transportarse a su habitación. Llegó allí e inmediatamente se transformó en gato, no quería que alguien lo viera y descubriera su paradero.

Hermione- dijo Ginny cuando estaban cenando- creo que debemos hablar seriamente, es importante para nosotros que llegues a la sala común en la noche, porque supongo que dormirás en la habitación de prefectos ¿o no?.

Si- dijo la chica- pero haré el intento de escabullirme un rato dónde ustedes.

Esto dejó un poco más tranquilo a los tres chicos. Al fin podrían hablar con Hermione y preguntarle que era lo que le había pasado.

Comieron en silencio y cuando terminaron escucharon el discurso de la directora. La verdad es que todos extrañaban a Dumbledore, sobre todo después de que escucharon el discurso de la mujer, no tenía ni un cuarto de la jovialidad que el vejete de Albus. Además no existía ni un poco de motivación hacía los alumnos en el discurso, muchos alumnos habían pensado en dejar el colegio, pero si hacían eso, no podrían hacer más magia.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa al mismo tiempo y Hermione guió a los de primero hasta la sala común de Griffindor. Este año a la chica le tocaría más difícil su cargo, ya que por motivos de seguridad sólo habría un prefecto por casa.

Luego que hubo terminado con todas las instrucciones se acercó a sus amigos.

¿De qué quieren hablar?- dijo ella haciéndose la que no tenía idea.

¿Por qué no devolviste nuestras cartas?- dijo Ron- además de que preferiste escribirle al grasiento eso- si ya lo había dicho una vez¿Por qué la chica debería enojarse?.

Bueno creo que ésta va a ser una breve conversación- dijo Hermione- no les escribí porque estuve todo el verano ocupada meditando sobre lo que sería este año y no quería saber lo que harían ustedes porque no quería tomar una decisión errada al imitarlos. Además le escribí a Snape porque el me estuvo cuidando.

Sí- dijo Harry- eso lo sabemos, gracias a que no sabíamos de ti, él consiguió esa tarea, la orden le encomendó cuidarte.

Si, eso lo se- dijo ella- eso me lo dijo cuando lo pillé espiando por mi ventana.

¿Como explicas que él te haya dado una poción para curar heridas?- interrumpió Ginny

A, se refieren a la carta- dijo Hermione- la verdad es que cuando el me estaba espiando vio unas heridas que me hice cuando estaba arriba de un árbol tratando de rescatar a Black, me caí y fue muy fuerte, y como el me vio, me mandó la poción.

A pesar de que esto calmo un poco a los chicos, aún seguían un poco nerviosos por su amiga. Ella había decidido que con eso era suficiente, así que había decidido volver a su habitación.

Cuando llegó se encontró a su gato sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común, le pareció extraño, pero no vio a ninguno de los otros tres prefectos. Tomó a Black y subió a su habitación, entró al baño, se duchó, luego se vistió y volvió a su habitación, donde se acostó.

Ya en su cama tomó a Black en sus brazos, a pesar de los intentos que hacía este por escapar. Lo acunó con sus brazos junto a ella y comenzó a acariciarle su pancita. Severus no se pudo resistir a esto y comenzó a ronronear, mientras por dentro se maldecía por haber tenido esa forma animaga. Sentía que estaba adquiriendo todos los caprichos de esos bicharracos.

Hermione se levantó muy cansada, a pesar de que por primera vez en muchos días descansaba como era debido, el sueño acumulado estaba causando estragos en ella, se levantó, se vistió y se fue a desayunar. Volvió con un poco de comida para su gato y luego salió para ir a clase. Aún no cerraba la puerta de la habitación, cuando alguien la paró en seco.

Herms- dijo una voz masculina- debemos hablar.

Draco- dijo Hermione- ya te dije que mi decisión ya está tomada, pero no quiero hablar de esto aquí. Juntémonos en la tarde en mi habitación.

Bueno- le dijo Malfoy- pero recuerda: me preocupa mucho lo que hagas.- dicho esto ambos bajaron, para separarse en la salida de la casa de los prefectos, nadie podía saber que eran amigos.

Severus se quedó pasmado al escuchar la conversación que esos chicos habían tenido- ahora no sólo es Potter quién la ronda- se dijo a si mismo, arrepintiéndose al instante del comentario, menos mal que había sido para sus adentros. La intriga le duró todo el día, no podía creer que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que esos dos habían sido enemigos desde siempre.

La mañana fue pasando y Severus se dio cuenta que o valía la pena seguir en su condición de gato. Hermione no volvería hasta entrada la noche, así que decidió pasarse a su habitación y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo se convirtió en humano. Con felicidad vio un desayuno servido en una mesa, no espero, se abalanzó a comer, la cantidad de comida que Hermione le había traído era inferior a lo que el necesitaba para nutrirse, ahora entendía porque el anterior gato de Hermione había arrancado. Lo que más disfruto en esa bandeja de manjares fue el más sobrio de todos, una taza de café bien negro, a pesar de que ya estaba frío, se lo tomó con placer, desde que era un gato que no tomaba café.

Luego de que el desayuno desapareció el hombre se dirigió a verificar que el material que había pedido estuviera. Por primera vez estaba agradecido a Minerva, estaba todo tal cual lo había pedido, incluso el detalle del desayuno había sido un plus, pero estaba contento, aunque su orgullo Slytherin no le permitía agradecérselo a la mujer.

Estuvo todo el tiempo intentando crear la poción que el Lord le había pedido. A pesar de ser un maestro en la elaboración de pociones ésta se la estaba ganando, así que decidió que mientras tanto haría la poción matalobos de Lupin, ya que se había comprometido un tiempo antes con Lupin de seguir proporcionándole el remedio a su enfermedad, lo cual era más importante ahora, que estaba trabajando en el colegio y en contacto con alumnos. Severus sentía que está era otra forma de resolver las deudas que tenía con Dumbledore, mal que mal, él había sido quién le había quitado la vida y constantemente se reprochaba por eso.

Cuando ya había avanzado en todo lo que había podido, envasó los distintos frascos, escribió una nota a Lupin, la amarró al frasquito de la poción, luego se acordó que su lechuza había quedado en el cuartel de la orden, así que no encontró más remedio que amarrarse la poción al cuello y convertirse en gato.

Salió de la habitación, que inmediatamente se cerró con llave (medida de seguridad de parte de Minerva) el gato corrió por los pasillos esquivando los que eran concurridos, no quería que los alumnos en su arranque de curiosidad le quitaran la nota. Ser felino le aportaba la habilidad de ser tremendamente ágil. Llegó al despacho de Lupin y comenzó a azotarse contra la puerta para llamar la atención del dueño. Tres golpes bastaron para que el hombre abriera la puerta.

Y este gatito tan lindo- dijo en tono meloso, luego vio la carta que tenía al cuello y la desamarró. Con mucho cuidado separó la nota de la botellita y leyó la carta.

Severus- dijo en voz alta- a pesar de demostrar odio hacia mí, has sido muy buena persona conmigo, te la debo.

Lupin notó que el gato se revolvió incomodo y comenzó a mover sus orejitas, Remus no entendió este mensaje, pero decidió que lo mejor sería abrir la puerta de su despacho para que el gato volviera donde su dueño. Aunque mentalmente se preguntaba como había hecho Severus para conseguir que el gato le trajera esa carta, algún día, cuando lo volviera a ver, se lo preguntaría.

El gato aprovechó el movimiento del hombre para salir corriendo, se sentía incómodo en presencia del hombre lobo. Corrió en dirección a la habitación de Hermione, pero no pudo entrar, ya que no podía decir la contraseña, así que al final optó por quedarse en la sala común, se sentó en un sillón y empezó a olisquear un diario que había al lado de él, luego de esto comenzó a revisar los titulares por si había algo importante, la verdad es que el diario seguía informando de noticias felices, parecía que aún no se daban cuenta de que la guerra estaba a unas cuadras de diferencia. Como no había nada más que hacer comenzó a leer el diario, preocupándose de que si alguien llegara creyera que él estaba olisqueando como gato curioso y no haciendo otra cosa. Había decidido que debía quedarse en la sala común por si Hermione volvía, así podía saber que era lo que tenía que hablar con Draco tan urgentemente.

La chica había pasado todo el día de clase en clase, había intentado esquivar a sus amigos, lo que no había sido difícil, ya que ese día no tenían ni una clase juntos. La primera clase que había tenido había sido runas mágicas, seguida de herbología, luego había ido a almorzar y ahora se encontraba en su última clase del día: medimagia con la señora Pomfrey, estaba muy cansada ya que se había propuesto terminar el colegio con las mejores notas y nada influiría en su rendimiento, absolutamente nada.

Ese día había pasado gran parte del tiempo acompañada por Neville, que también había tomado herbología y medimagia. Hermione se enteró de lo orgullosa que estaba la abuela de Neville y estuvo muy contenta por su amigo, la verdad es que ella se había propuesto desde un principio ayudar al chico para que su abuela se enorgulleciera, y ahora él lo había logrado, y solo. Aún no podía creer el gran cambio de actitud que había tenido, ahora incluso podía hacer pociones con Snape al lado, pero como ahora ese hombre ya no sería el profesor, seguramente Neville mejoraría las notas considerablemente.

Conversaron bastante rato de cosas triviales, Neville no le iba a cobrar sentimientos por no comunicarse, y eso era algo que aliviaba de sobremanera a Hermione. Estaba aburrida de tener que inventar excusas, y tampoco iba a decir la verdad, ella era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerse cargo de sus actos, ya discernía entre el bien y el mal, nadie lo haría por ella.

Terminaron las clases y la chica ansiosa por volver a su habitación se despidió de Neville, corrió por los pasillos y escaleras hasta que alcanzó la puerta de la casa de los prefectos. Entró a toda velocidad y pasó corriendo al lado de los sillones, iba llegando ya al final de la escalera cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Su gato había estado ensimismado sobre el diario, y cuando ella había pasado el se había corrido de un salto, comenzando a olfatear lo que había estado mirando. La chica decidió no prestar demasiada atención a esto y llamó al gato, no quería que estuviera todo el día solo.

El gato al escuchar su nombre corrió al encuentro de la chica, la verdad no quería verse como un faldero, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, necesitaba saber de que hablarían Draco y Hermione, aún no podía entender que se trataran con tanta familiaridad, si desde siempre habían sido enemigos. Mientras más pensaba en las características felinas, más maldecía su suerte, cada vez tenía más comportamientos indeseables, como era el caso de ser mimoso, de buscar calor y lo peor de todo: la curiosidad. Ahora entendía porque Peter Petegrew era un verdadero ratón, había estado convertido en uno por más de 13 años seguidos. Definitivamente él no quería terminar así.

Juntos llegaron a la habitación, la chica se tiró en la cama y el gato saltó a su lado, muy animal era, pero el gato le parecía muy frío y duro, lo único que no necesitaba ahora era dormir más doblado de lo que había estado el último tiempo.

Draco había estado todo el día nervioso, aún no sabía como había ido a la habitación de la chica y le había obligado a hablar con ella, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, necesitaba que su amiga le dijera si era verdad o no lo que el creía, mal que mal ella era la chica más inteligente de todo el colegio, era seguro que ella tendría una respuesta.

Además algo le tenía un poco confuso, había creído ver a alguien entrando a la habitación que estaba al lado de la casa de prefectos, había visto por la puerta cuando se estaba cerrando una cantidad increíble de ingredientes de pociones, además de unos calderos, pero cuando había tratado de entrar para estar seguro de lo que había visto, la puerta ya se había bloqueado y no le permitiría el paso. Tenía una leve esperanza de que el profesor Snape se encontrara en el colegio.

No le iba a reprochar que no le hubiese escrito en todo el verano, él tampoco le había escrito a ella, pero ahora había llegado el momento de hablar, ya que el año pasado la conversación había quedado cortada. Ahora no la iban a postergar más, ya llevaba casi 3 meses de postergación. Todo porque ese día ocurrió el ataque.

FLASH BACK

Herms- dijo el chico que estaba al lado de ella- creo que, ahora que te has convertido en mi mejor amiga sepas algo de mí.

¿Que cosa?- dijo ella intranquila.

Creo que ya sabes que mi padre es un mortífago, y desde que nací he estado inscrito en las filas de Voldemort- dijo Draco- la verdad es que a mi nunca me preguntaron si yo estaba de acuerdo con este convenio entre el señor oscuro y mi padre, mi madre nunca acepto esto, pero tenía tan poca fuerza contra mi padre que su voz nunca se escuchó. Este año se me está obligando matar a Dumbledore, y yo no me creo capaz, de hecho ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con entrar al círculo de los seguidores del innombrable. Debo confesarte que he hecho algo malo, el amenazó con matar a mi madre si yo no conectaba de alguna forma el colegio con alguna otra parte, esa conexión está hecha, en la sala de los menesteres. En cualquier momento podrían entrar los mortífagos al colegio, te lo digo para que te salves tu y a tus amigos, en realidad a todos los que puedas salvar, yo tengo una misión que cumplir.

Draco no terminó de contar a Hermione acerca de su misión, ya que una explosión retumbó en todo el colegio.

Draco salió corriendo y Hermione le alcanzó a gritar- yo tomé mi decisión, algún día hablaremos de eso.

Draco llegó corriendo a la torre donde se encontró a Dumbledore, lo amenazó, intentando cumplir el deber que el Lord le había dado, aunque la verdad no quería matar a nadie, ya había hecho suficiente daño con dejar entrar a los mortífagos al colegio, estaba comenzando a flaquear cuando detrás de él aparecieron otros mortífagos más, actuó un rato amenazando al viejo, sabía que de una u otra forma estaba acabado, de hecho se veía sumamente débil, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada, Snape llegó por detrás miró a Dumbledore con nostalgia y arrepentimiento, aunque esa mirada sólo la vio el anciano. Luego, para no atrasar más el momento gritó- Avada kedabra.

FIN FLASH BACK

Avada kedabra, ese conjuro aún estaba en el pensamiento de dos personas, Severus y Draco, dos personas que se sentían totalmente culpables de la cantidad de muertes que hubo esa noche.

Draco sabía que la conversación pendiente no podía demorar más, sabía que la chica ocultaba algo, además tenía que terminar de aclararle a la chica todo lo que había hecho, cada vez que la miraba, a pesar de que él sabía que ella lo quería, veía cierto reproche en sus ojos, quizás se lo estaba imaginando, o quizás no, la mejor forma de averiguarlo era hablándolo con ella.

Se fijó en la hora y decidió que no podía postergar más, se dirigió a la habitación de la chica y miró que nadie estuviera en la sala común en ese momento, no quería que descubrieran la amistad que tenían, o los mortífagos la podían usar de carnada para pescarlo, y eso era algo que él no soportaría. Tocó la puerta y cuando la chica le dijo que pasara, el hizo caso.

La vio sentada en su cama, al lado de ella estaba un gatito negro, que apenas había sentido el golpe en la puerta había levantado la naricita, olisqueando el aire.

Herms- dijo el chico- espero que te haya ido bien hoy.

No hagamos más tiempo- dijo la chica.

Tienes razón- dijo él- la verdad es que quería terminar con la conversación que quedó pendiente del año pasado, y más que nada aclararte que yo no quería hacer tanto daño como el que hice, yo te estaba contando todo eso ese día para que tu te dirigieras donde Dumbledore y le avisaras de lo que ocurriría sin necesidad de poner en riesgo la vida de mi madre, pero creo que abrí la boca demasiado tarde, ya que los mortífagos ya estaban llegando, además yo no sabía que Dumbledore no estaría en el colegio ese día.

No te preocupes Draco- dijo la chica- yo se que lo que hiciste lo hiciste por amor, querías salvar a tu madre, además tenías más que claro que harías a los encargados del colegio saber.

Cambiando de tema unos segundos ¿has sabido algo del profesor Snape? Porque creo que está en el colegio, en la habitación del lado vi un montón de especimenes de pociones y unos calderos- dijo Draco.

Si, creo que sí está acá, ya que el otro día lo vi en el despacho de Mcgonagall- dijo Hermione

Gracias Hermione por entenderme con lo del año pasado, ahora quiero que me digas que es lo que habías decidido- dijo Draco y vio que el gato estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos y miró a Hermione - soy alérgico a los gatos¡por favor sácalo ahora!.

La chica tomó al gato en sus brazos y lo sacó de la habitación.

Al quedar fuera Severus maldijo a Draco y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su despacho, no podía entender como estaba perdiendo tan rápido las dotes de espía, ya tres personas sabían que él estaba viviendo en el colegio, decidió que mejor sería pensar en otra cosa y entró a su despacho. Estuvo ahí, disfrutando de su condición humana, comiendo como correspondía y trabajando en nuevas pociones, no se dio cuenta, pero la hora se pasó volando, no notó que era bien entrada la noche hasta que sintió que golpeaban la puerta de su despacho. Al principio no supo que hacer, pero cuando escuchó la voz que hablaba del otro lado, decidió abrir.

Era Draco, que peleaba con otra persona.

Cuando Severus abrió y los hizo pasar rápidamente centró su atención en el chico- sabes que eres uno de mis alumnos preferidos, pero ¿te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? Van a ser las 5 de la mañana.

Si se profesor, pero necesitaba- dijo el chico, para luego corregir la oración haciendo que Snape se fijara en la otra persona- necesitábamos hablar con usted.

Snape miró a la persona que acompañaba a Draco, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la chica se encontraba en un estado deplorable, pero de lo que la había visto la otra vez. Pero ella ante la afirmación de Draco sólo negó con la cabeza y respondió- tú querías hablar con él y me obligaste.

Hermione, estoy preocupado por ti- dijo el chico.

Dejemos las telenovelas para otro momento- dijo el hombre intentando evitar lo que sentía en el estómago- dígame señorita Granger que le pasó.

Ella no le va a decir- dijo Draco- tendré que decirle yo.

Draco- chilló la chica- no te atrevas a acusarme, yo te conté confiando en ti.

Lo siento Herms- dijo el chico- Profesor, ella ha estado visitando a los mortífagos.

Draco- chilló ella nuevamente- calla ahora.

Es verdad eso- dijo el hombre- porque si es así te prohíbo que vuelvas donde ellos.

Usted ya no es mi profesor, además ya soy mayor de edad como para saber lo que hago- chilló ella nuevamente.

Explícame como ha sido eso- dijo el hombre.

La verdad es que ella lo hizo para ayudar en la guerra- siguió el joven al ver que su amiga no hablaría- quería ayudar en la causa de su amigo Harry, quería ser una espía para la orden, pero tenía que estar un tiempo a prueba con los mortífagos antes de empezar a pasar información, para que ellos confiaran en ella. Desde que se unió a recibido golpes, insultos y hasta han intentado abusar de ella, y ella ha hecho como que lo disfruta en honor al señor oscuro. Se ha salvado de las violaciones sólo por ser hija de muggle, pero si las cosas siguen así, pronto no quedara de ella nada. De a poco su jovialidad se ha ido apagando.

Yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo de la mejor forma- dijo la chica- soy una muy buena espía, para unirme a ellos les dije que lo hacía porque no quería que matara a mi familia, y pronto voy a poder contribuir un poco en esta guerra, no es mucho, pero con cada ladrillo se hace la muralla, y si lo miramos de otro modo¿cuantas posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir?, mejor haber muerto ayudando que sin haber hecho nada.

Señorita Granger- dijo Snape- acérquese.

¿Qué quiere de mí?- dijo la chica con desconfianza.

Quiero ver sus heridas- dijo él.

Ni lo sueñe que se va a acercar a mi- replicó ella.

Pero el hombre hizo oídos sordos a sus replicas, tomó a la chica y le rajó la polera, sabía que la mayor cantidad de heridas estarían en el abdomen, y si la cara era un desastre…

Cuando vio el estado del cuerpo de la chica se dio cuenta de la fuerza que ella estaba teniendo, la verdad es que él había llegado muchas veces así, y lo único que siempre quería era una buena poción y dormir diez días seguidos sin que nadie lo molestara, pero aquí estaba ella, con cara de seria, sólo su gesto cambió cuando él la tomo para ver sus heridas, una pequeña mueca de dolor se formó en sus labios, la chica se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo insensible.

Estudió rápidamente cada marca, luego fue a buscar un poco de pociones. La chica ya no luchaba contra su profesor, sabía que eso la ayudaría a aliviar el dolor. El hombre le esparció el ungüento por cada marca y luego la obligó a ingerir una poción para dormir sin sueños. Agradeció a Draco por haber informado de esto y le entregó una Hermione dormida, para que la llevara a su habitación.

Escribió una breve nota comentando lo sucedido a Mcgonagall y luego se sentó en la silla a tomar un vaso de Whisky de fuego.

Esa chica sería un monstruo igual que él si seguía haciendo esa estupidez, la diferencia es que la chica lo hacia por amor, él lo había hecho por odio. Definitivamente el hombre no iba a dejar que la chica pasara por las mismas torturas que él, no quería que ella pasara por todo lo que el había hecho.

Yo la voy a proteger- se dijo a sí mismo- siempre estaré intentando que no sufra, que salga de ese círculo- suspiró mientras apuraba el resto del vaso de whisky- no quiero verla sufrir dijo finalmente.

Luego se convirtió en el gato y volvió a la habitación de Hermione, la cuidaría toda la noche y todo el día si era necesario, para que nadie la molestara, después se conseguiría la materia con algún compañero, además cuando Minerva leyera la carta, accedería al descanso de la chica. El sería su guardián durante el tiempo que ella lo necesitara. Luego de éste último pensamiento se acurrucó a su lado y se puso a pensar, no pegaría un ojo en toda la noche, ni hasta que la chica estuviera completamente curada.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui llego hoy...

Yasmina33: Hola, gracias por tu review... y no te preocupes, la intención es lo que vale, además ya está aca el review... un beso y sigue disfrutando de la historia...

Sucubos: creo que aqui resolvi la duda, ya saben en lo que ha estado metida hermione, quizas lo hice muy rapido, pero bueno...eso no es lo mas importante de la historia... jejejeje... aun les queda mucho a los pobres de sevy y herm...

Drk Phoenix: celos??? naa sólo esta un poco molesto, pero celos, si le preguntaras a el te diria: que es eso, se cme?, MIENTRAS EN SU INTERIOR MALDECIRIA POR SER TAN NOTORIO... besos

tercy-S-Scloe: Tan obvia soy??? bueno creo que la excusa de hermione ha amenizado un poco el problema, pero sevie esta de un humor de perros por su culpa... bueno gracias por tu review... y a todos los que ecribieron... muchas gracias por leer mi historia

ReViEwS!!!!!!...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicossss!, aca hay un nuevo capitulo, lo dejo hasta aquí (pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero no me dio el ánimo), espero que lo disfruten, y disculpen haber demorado tanto en subir un capitulo tan corto, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, espero poder continuar pronto con la historia (esta semana tengo todos los dias pruebas), bueno disfruten!!!

* * *

Severus despertó esa mañana en la pieza de Hermione, no sabía porque, pero no estaba en su forma animaga, sino que era un humano cualquiera en ese minuto. No entendía nada, lo único que sabía era lo que había pasado ayer y lo que se había enterado de Hermione. Muy preocupado alzo la cabeza (aún estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo), no quería que la chica lo descubriera así. Casi salto al no encontrarla en la cama. Muy preocupado salió corriendo, pero cuando iba llegando a la puerta sintió que sonaba la cadena del baño. Maldita sea- se dijo Snape- ¿cómo no lo supuse antes?- cuando se acercó al baño se convirtió en gato, esperaría a su alumna de esa forma, así ella no se sentiría tan incómoda, aunque después de pensarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta que no valdría la pena, ya que ella lo había descubierto, y si no era así, muy pronto ataría cabos y se daría cuenta. El ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó, se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Pero el horror que sintió cuando ésta se abrió, fue inimaginable, en vez de salir la chica, estaba parado frente a él Peter Petegrew, en persona. 

Creo Snape que no vale la pena que te presentes en tu forma animaga- dijo el hombrecillo- ahora sígueme que el Lord te espera.

Dicho esto se desapareció, eso llamó bastante la atención de Severus, ya que en Hogwarts uno no se podía desaparecer.

A duras penas logró seguir a Petegrew, y cuando llegó a la mansión Riddle, se dio cuenta que estaban todos los mortífagos encapuchados esperándolo, todos estaban juntos, formando un círculo gigante, cuando se acercó, y estuvo al lado de ellos, vio que el señor oscuro estaba en el centro, sentado junto a una tumba, dando la espalda a la parte en la que él se encontraba. Notó que todos tenían la vista puesta en la tumba, pero desde esa perspectiva el no podía ver nada. De pronto el señor oscuro se dio vuelta y miró directamente a los ojos de Snape, sus miradas estuvieron así un par de segundos, hasta que lo llamó, despacio Severus se acercó, y poco a poco fue obteniendo una mejor perspectiva de la tumba, pero cuando estuvo al frente de ella vio lo que el resto de sus compañeros veían. Ahí estaba una chica, pero no cualquiera, ahí estaba Hermione, el hombre perdió inmediatamente cualquier evidencia de que algún día hubiese tenido color. Al ver esto, el señor oscuro sonrío. Snape- dijo luego- hoy tu prueba de lealtad va a ser masacrar a esta chica.

Snape la miró, y vio algo en sus ojos, algo que le decía que la chica no sentía mucho miedo, la verdad es que eso le dolió aún un poco más, levantó la varita y se quedó así un par de segundos más, tenía una guerra interna en su cabeza, debía decidir algo pronto. Una parte de él decía que le hiciera a la chica lo que el tenebroso le pedía, en ese estado ninguno de los dos se salvaría si hacia lo contrario, en cambio, si obedecía, él al menos podría seguir siendo útil a la orden, en cambio si no hacía caso, ambos serían torturados, incluso hasta morir, al final el hombre decidió que no podía, no le quería hacer daño. Sin pensarlo más se dio vuelta y miró al Lord, el cual notó inmediatamente las intenciones de desobedecer de Snape.

Veo que la sangre sucia te ha conquistado ya- dijo casi escupiendo- creo entonces que el que merece ser castigado eres tú- Y dicho esto el hombre levantó su varita y gritó Cruccio.

Snape cayó al suelo y comenzó a revolverse de dolor, se sentía bien, aún había posibilidades de que la chica no sintiera ese dolor. Luego de unos segundos de tortura, su mente se apagó.

Abrió los ojos y se encontraba tirado en algún lugar que le resultaba bastante conocido, pero no sabía bien donde estaba porque era demasiada la oscuridad, se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba transformado en gato, después de un rato tratando de reconocer el lugar se dio cuenta. Estaba en la pieza de Hermione, miró encima de la mesita de noche y ahí estaba el vaso de Whisky de fuego que había tomado la noche anterior, luego, ágilmente saltó a la cama y ahí estaba ella, dormía profundamente, aún tenía sus heridas en el cuerpo, pero ya estaban bastante bien.

Maldita sea- se dijo- te quedaste dormido, idiota. Aunque menos mal que todo fue un sueño.

Dicho esto el hombre se acercó a ella- se ve tan pacífica- pensó- lástima que ya este pasando por todo esto, espero que nunca pierda esos rasgos que la hacen ver feliz y a la vez tan bella- Luego se arrepintió de haber pensado eso y sacudió la cabeza, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su laboratorio, ya que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Antes de salir se acercó a la chica y hurgó en sus bolsillos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, su varita, la agitó en sus dedos y susurró un conjuro, la chica había quedado atrapada en la cama y no podría salir a menos que el lo estimara necesario.

Llegó hasta su habitación y se transformó en humano, dejó la varita sobre la mesa y fue hacía los calderos, debía idear urgentemente una poción que hiciera que la marca tenebrosa durara sólo un par de horas, a lo más unos días. Y eso por Hermione, ya que habían muchas posibilidades de que la chica se arrancara a las reuniones, y si en algún momento al Lord se le ocurría marcarla, ya tendría hecha la poción.

Sacó toda clase de libros, incluyendo el de su madre, en alguna parte encontraría lo que buscaba. Además de eso fue a buscar su varita, desde que era un gato, su varita se encontraba siempre en una mesita de su habitación, no la podía llevar en todo minuto, y eso le causaba un problema. No podría actuar inmediatamente, aunque la ocasión lo ameritara.

Oye Harry- dijo Ron de repente, cuando ambos venían caminando desde la sala de pociones, habían tenido su primera clase y en el horario figuraba Hermione, pero ella no había asistido- ¿sabes por qué Hermione no vino?.

La verdad Ron es que no tengo idea- dijo él chico un poco preocupado.

Preguntémosle a Ginny- dijo Ron- puede que ella sepa.

Siguieron los dos caminando hacía el gran salón, ya que era la hora del almuerzo, allí se encontraron con la pelirroja y Harry le preguntó- ¿Has visto a Hermione?

No- dijo la chica seria- les iba a preguntar lo mismo a ustedes.

Vamos a preguntarle a Mcgonagall- dijo Harry.

Así fue como los tres chicos se acercaron a la mesa alta, aún habían pocos profesores en la mesa, pero entre ellos se encontraba la directora, que al verlos levantó una ceja.

¿Vienen a preguntar por su amiga, la señorita Granger?- dijo ella adivinando la intención de los chicos. Nadie más que ella, Snape y el señor Malfoy sabía lo que le ocurría a la chica, por lo tanto guardaría el secreto hasta que fuera necesario.

Su amiga amaneció enferma- dijo ella- así que esperaría que ni se acercaran, ya que puede ser muy contagioso, ella decidió pasar el tiempo hasta que se mejore en su habitación, y les advierto, si alguno de ustedes se llegase a enfermar, lo expulso por no seguir mis órdenes.

Luego de eso los chicos volvieron a su mesa, estaban preocupados por su amiga, pero no querían ser expulsados, al final Ginny y Ron llegaron a la conclusión de que no la irían a visitar, y luego obligaron a Harry a prometer lo mismo, ya que el chico estaba un poco reacio a seguir las órdenes de Mcgonagall.

Luego estuvieron conversando todo el almuerzo de otros temas más ligeros.

Aún no hemos ido a ver a Hagrid- dijo de pronto Harry acordándose de su gigante amigo.

Pues deberíamos ir hoy, para saber que tal está- dijo Ron.

Al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo que iría a verlo después de la última clase, que era defensa contra las artes oscuras para Harry y Ron. Ginny había insistido que a esa hora ya estaría oscureciendo, lo que significaba que el toque de queda empezaba. Pero los chicos no le habían hecho caso, total ellos tenían la capa para volverse invisible, así que al final ella había aceptado.

Llegó la tarde y los tres chicos se juntaron en la sala común. Harry miró a los otros dos y se tomó un bulto en el estómago con aire cómplice, los otros asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida, cuando iban a llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda se encontraron con Neville que venía entrando.- Hola chicos- les dijo- ¿Dónde van?.

Los tres se miraron, no sabían si debían confiar en el, al final Harry se decidió, Neville siempre había sido muy buena compañía. Era una persona de fiar. Además Hermione siempre le contaba cosas a Neville, lo que quería decir que si era de fiar.

Vamos a ver a Hagrid- le dijo.

Que la pasen bien- dijo Neville y entró- la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho ese hombre, le daba un poco de nervio estar cerca de él.

Salieron los tres chicos y en el pasillo se cubrieron con la capa, Ron iba atrás, Harry al medio y Ginny adelante. Se dirigieron con mucho cuidado al hall de entrada, no debían hacer movimientos muy bruscos, ya que, al ser tres bajo la capa había muchas posibilidades de que está se levantara un poco y dejase ver sus pies, y no querían ni ver la reacción que la gente pudiera tener cuando vieran unos pies seccionados caminando por ahí.

Salieron a los jardines y caminaron directamente a la casa de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta y se escucharon los ladridos de un perro. Luego de eso un hombre salió y se quedó mirando el jardín, todo estaba vacío. Decidió entrar, pero se acordó de un detalle.- Harry ¿eres tú?- dijo de pronto manoteando el aire.

Si- dijo el chico bajo la capa- déjanos entrar.

No puedo creer que se hayan acordado de mí, chicos- dijo el semi gigante corriéndose para que los chicos pudieran entrar.

Cuando Hagrid hubo cerrado la puerta los chicos se sacaron la capa y se abalanzaron sobre su amigo, luego él los invitó a tomar té, pero los chicos no aceptaron, argumentando que ya habían comido.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa, mientras Fang baboseaba la falda de Ginny. Hagrid sacó una tetera y tazas, luego se sentó al lado de los chicos y sirvió el té en las tazas, a pesar de que los chicos no querían.

Aquí falta Hermione- dijo él- ¿Dónde está?

No se- dijo Harry- le preguntamos a Mcgonagall y ella nos dijo que estaba enferma, pero no nos dio más explicaciones.

Sólo nos prohibió acercarnos a ella porque su enfermedad es muy contagiosa- siguió Ginny.

Y valla forma de prohibirlo- dijo Ron. Nos amenazó, nos dijo que si nos contagiábamos por haberle desobedecido, seríamos expulsados. Así que ni siquiera la podemos ir a visitar.

Que mal- dijo Hagrid- entonces cuando la vean mándenle mis saludos, aunque una buena forma de saber que le pasa y no arriesgarnos es escribiéndole una carta.

No creo que te la responda- dijo Harry- en todo el verano no supimos de ella, le escribimos todas las cartas que pudimos y no nos devolvió nada. Se olvidó completamente de nosotros y el mundo mágico, ni siquiera fue a pasar parte del verano en el cuartel general de la orden, la invitamos y nunca nos llegó la respuesta.

Que raro- dijo Hagrid- algo le habrá pasado, problemas personales o algo por el estilo, chicos, no deberían preocuparse tanto, creo que pronto volverá a ser la misma Hermione de antes, la que todos conocimos.

Luego la conversación se volvió más trivial, ya que nadie sabía que más opinar del extraño comportamiento de la chica. Se hizo totalmente de noche y los chicos decidieron que era hora de volver al castillo, antes que alguien notara su ausencia. Riendo se despidieron de Hagrid y se cubrieron con la capa para hacerse invisible, y caminaron rumbo al castillo.

Cuando entraron tuvieron que hacer malabares para que la señora Norris no los pillara. Aunque ya se notaba que la edad estaba causando estragos en la gata, cuando ella estuvo segura de que en ese pasillo no había nada se dio vuelta y se fue por otro pasillo. Al ver esto, los tres chicos salieron de su escondite entre las armaduras, corrieron a la sala común, no estaban seguros si la gata había ido a buscar a Filch, pero no se querían arriesgar.

Llegaron hasta el cuadro y entraron, en el camino vieron que no hubiera nadie y se sacaron la capa. Se fijaron en la hora, ya era bastante tarde, por lo que se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Harry y Ron llegaron y cada uno se sentó en su cama.

¿Crees la excusa que Mcgonagall nos dio?- dijo el pelirrojo- porque la verdad es que yo creo que es lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Hay miles de formas de no contagiarse una enfermedad, hay mil hechizos.

La verdad es que no quiero calentar me más la cabeza imaginándome lo que le puede estar pasando a Hermione, mejor me acuesto, que mañana nos toca un día muy largo- dijo Harry- a todo esto¿te dije que mañana nos toca cuidado de criaturas mágicas?

No puede ser- dijo Ron- no pensé que sería tan pronto.

Deberíamos haber pensado en nuestro bien antes de pensar en las clases de nuestro amigo, nos vamos a volver locos- siguió Harry, luego miró a su amigo y se despidió, se acostó en su cama y cerró las cortinas que lo aislaban de los demás.

Hermione se dio vuelta, se sentía un tanto perdida, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta donde estaba. No recordaba como había llegado ahí, sólo recordaba que le había contado a Draco su secreto, ya que él la había ido a ver a su pieza y se la encontró toda ensangrentada. No había tenido más remedio, pero le molestó que su amigo corriera donde el profesor Snape, más motivos para que el grasiento la espiara. Se acordaba de que su profesor le había aplicado pociones para que no le doliera y para que sus heridas sanaran más rápido, además después le hizo beber una poción, que por el olor reconoció como poción para dormir sin sueños.

La chica admitía que estaba profundamente agradecida por el hombre, ya que le había vuelto a proporcionar pociones para curar sus heridas. Abrió el cajón de su velador y de ahí saco un pequeño espejo. Se miró y notó que las heridas que ésta vez tenía estaban sanando más rápido que las anteriores, sabía que se debía a que ahora estaba usando una poción distinta, una especial para el tipo de maldiciones que había recibido. Dejó la botellita en el velador y sostuvo el espejo frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que si seguía recibiendo todas las maldiciones que hasta ahora recibía, su piel pronto lo mostraría. Pronto quedaría alguna marca, eso la hizo sentir un poco mal, no quería tener una herida de guerra por siempre, pero luego se dijo que ella ya había empezado con su tarea, y no desistiría hasta terminar (o en su defecto, perecer en el intento).

Sintió ganas de estirar las piernas, así que decidió levantarse, pero cuando estaba intentándolo, algo se lo impidió, una fuerza la obligo a volver a acostarse. Eso enojó mucho a la chica, inmediatamente supo que Snape era el culpable de ese encierro, inmediatamente supo que no habría forma de salir de ahí.

Estaba acostada y totalmente resignada cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta- Adelante- dijo, sabiendo de quien se podría tratar (sólo los prefectos y los profesores tenían acceso a la casa de prefectos), pero se equivocó, no era el profesor Snape el que se encontraba frente a ella, sino, más bien, Draco la miraba desde una esquina de la habitación.

Herms- dijo él, pero ella lo cortó inmediatamente- no quiero saber de ti- casi le gritó.

Sabes porque lo hice- continuó el chico- no te quiero ver sufrir, además pienso que esa no es la forma en la que puedes ayudar a la orden y al mundo mágico, hay formas mejores, como por ejemplo apoyando a Potter.

¡Estoy cansada de seguir la sombra de Harry, preguntándome si mi apoyo moral hacía él servirá para salvar a muchas personas!- dijo la chica enojada- creí que ayudaba más actuando, quería incluir mi granito de arena.

Pero Herms- dijo el chico- entiéndeme, eres mi amiga, me preocupas.

No te quiero escuchar más, Malfoy- dijo la chica enojada- ¡sal ahora de mi habitación! Si no quieres que llame a algún profesor.

Draco hizo caso a la chica, sabía que estaba ultra ofendida, y no la culpaba, pero el debía hacer lo que había hecho. Se sentía bien consigo mismo, a pesar del enojo de Hermione, algún día se daría cuenta y lo perdonaría, pero ahora estaba dolida, y él también, no le gustaba la frialdad con la que lo había tratado, le molestaba que la chica lo hubiese vuelto a tratar de "Malfoy", algo que había dejado de usar hace mucho.

El profesor Snape decidió que ya había pasado mucho rato en el laboratorio, tenía que volver a la habitación de Hermione, o la chica empezaría a sospechar de "Black". Cada vez que recordaba el nombre que le habían puesto, sentía náuseas.

Corrió en su forma animaga hasta la puerta, la empujó y está se cerró cuando él hubo salido. Llegó hasta la casa de los prefectos y entró, pasó corriendo entre todos los que estaban ocupando la sala común en ese momento. Le llamó la atención Draco, que se veía triste, asumía que era por lo de la noche anterior, pero decidió que después hablarían. Subió la escalera a todo lo que sus piecitos daban y llegó a la pieza de la chica, saltó a su cama y la miró.

La chica lo tomó y le acarició la pancita- ¿dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó. Luego trató de salir de la cama nuevamente, pero no lo logró- maldito Snape- siseó entre dientes, al escuchar esto el gato tiritó, parece que estaba metido en un gran enredo con la chica, y sería mayor cuando se enterara de quien era en realidad Black.

La chica se volvió a acostar, pero algo la sobresaltó, había escuchado un ruido, miró hacía el lugar de donde provenía y vio a Dobby, con una bandeja llena de comida, de pronto recordó que tenía mucho hambre.

Lobby vino a entregar su almuerzo, señorita- dijo el elfo.

Gracias Dobby- dijo la chica bajando al gato de la cama, tomó la bandeja y la depositó sobre sus rodillas, comenzó a comer como nunca lo había hecho, Dobby al ver que la chica estaba contenta con la comida, se fue.

La verdad es que la chica estaba empezando a disfrutar de su encierro, hace tiempo que no descansaba tanto, además en cierto modo le gustaba la preocupación que Snape estaba teniendo por ella. Aunque sabía que en cualquier momento la llamarían a reunirse con el señor oscuro, ya que aún había un trámite en espera, la famosa marca tenebrosa, pero le habían dicho que aún no se la harían porque estaban mejorando el método para hacerla. Mientras tanto debía pensar como arrancar del famoso ex profesor de pociones, que al parecer la tenía muy vigilada.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, la verdad es que hoy no tengo tiempo para responderlos, asi que me comprometo a hacerlo en el proximo capitulos, cuidense... 

ReViEwS!!!!!


	7. continuan las memorias

hOlaS!!! aqui está el capitulo 7 de la historia, la verdad es que lo tenía listo hace unos días, pero el servidor me decía que estaba colapsado, así que recién hoy pude actualizar...

Como siempre, espero que disfruten la historia...

- "DªN!€L¡Tä §Nä¶€" -

* * *

La chica tomó al gato y lo miró directo a los ojos, se sorprendió al notar que no tenía ni una pizca de color en todo su cuerpo, nunca se había fijado, pero hasta sus ojos eran de un negro intenso. Notó que esos ojos se le hacían muy conocidos, pero no sabía de donde, nunca había visto otro gato como ese. El gato también se había quedado mirando fijamente los ojos de Hermione, había decidido admitir que algo en ella le atraía, pero aún no podía saber que, sospechaba que era la fuerza que tenía, era una de las pocas personas que conocía que se arriesgaba para salvar a todo el mundo mágico. Aunque él era una persona centrada, por lo tanto sabía que era imposible que algún día la chica lo aceptara. No le molestaba saber eso, de hecho le alegraba, ya que con lo difíciles que estaban los tiempos, era muy peligroso y no quería arriesgar la vida de otra persona. Ambos se quedaron un tiempo quietos, mirándose mutuamente, luego la chica volvió a depositar al gato en la cama, algo en esa mirada penetrante la ponía nerviosa.- Si fueses humano- le dijo al gato- creería que estabas leyendo mi mente.

El gato sólo maulló, aunque en su interior se reprochó, ya que la chica había notado algo extraño, había sido muy obvio con sus intenciones.

Se quedaron un tiempo cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero luego la chica volvió a hablarle al gato- se que eres un animalito muy inteligente, quiero que busques al profesor Snape y de alguna forma lo traigas.

Al escuchar esto el gato salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo, debía asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca para convertirse nuevamente en humano, pero se dio cuenta que eso no sería fácil, ya que la sala común estaba con todos los prefectos, entre ellos Draco, el cual se veía más triste que de costumbre. Al final ideó otro plan, se iría a su habitación y llegaría por medio de polvos flu a la de su alumna, se le había olvidado que Minerva le había dicho que estaba conectado por flu a todo el castillo.

Llegó a su habitación y se convirtió en humano, tomó su varita, un poco de polvos y se apareció en la chimenea de la habitación de la chica.

Profesor- dijo ella cuando lo vio- le pediría que me deje en libertad, por lo menos para cumplir con mis necesidades biológicas.

El hombre sólo la miró y movió su varita, al hacer esto la chica sintió que podía moverse libremente, por lo que de un salto salió de la cama y corrió al baño, ya llevaba horas aguantando, menos mal que Black había encontrado pronto a Snape.

El hombre se quedó esperando a la chica fuera del baño, por todo el tiempo que ella se tomó se dio cuenta que se estaba duchando, luego de más de media hora en el baño salió, se había cambiado de ropa, su cabello presentaba un aspecto manejable (que no duró mucho tiempo) y hasta se veía más contenta.

Volvió a la cama y se acostó- en realidad necesitaba un descanso- dijo ella- hace mucho que no dormía bien, gracias.

El profesor sintió que se ruborizaba, pero su control mental fue más fuerte, impidiendo que esto fuera notorio.

Espero que hoy se encuentre bien señorita Granger.

Si- dijo ella- mucho mejor que ayer, la verdad es que debo agradecerle por su preocupación, pero también quiero que sepa que ya es una decisión tomada y no va a poder hacer mucho para cambiar mi opinión.

Confió en que va a tomar las medidas necesarias, por lo menos estos días y va a descansar como debe, yo no puedo prohibirle que continúe con su decisión, pero si puedo ayudar a que ésta sea más amena, además espero que sepa que voy a estar siempre dispuesto a ayudarle, así que no dude en pedirme lo que necesite, sobretodo si son pociones curativas- dijo el hombre- además espero que sepa que en este minuto es libre de decidir si sigue con su vida normal y de espía, o se toma un descanso por unos días como le recomendé yo. Espero que piense en su bien y que la mejor forma de ayudar al mundo mágico es estando sana, ya que al tenebroso no le gustan los débiles.

No se preocupe profesor, la verdad es que decidí tomarme dos días más de descanso, además no quiero que mis amigos me vean con todas estas marcas.- dijo ella.

No soy medimago, ni mucho menos- dijo el profesor- pero soy la persona que más puede ayudarla en este momento, ya que acudir a Pomfrey sería irresponsable, esa mujer odia a los mortífagos. Sería la primera en acusarte al ministerio de la magia.

Gracias pofesor- dijo ella- pero me gustaría saber porque hace esto por mí.

El hombre decidió omitir la parte de la gran preocupación que sentía por ella, prefería contarle la historia de su vida y con eso intentar aliviar la curiosidad de la chica.

Pronto le estaba relatando su historia, le contó todo lo que había pasado hasta la muerte de su madre, todo esto con sus respectivos detalles.

FLASH BACK

El día que la señora Snape murió, su pequeño hijo decidió que la vengaría algún día, así fue como empezó a ser el mejor de los alumnos en todas y cada una de las asignaturas del colegio, estaba ansioso de saber cada vez más acerca de la magia. De a poco dejó de ser ese chico totalmente solitario, ya que pronto comenzó a rodearse de los chicos más ambiciosos de todo el colegio, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, juntos comenzaron a averiguar cada vez más de todo tipo de magia, hasta que un día llegaron a las artes oscuras. Inmediatamente ambos se volvieron fanáticos de ese tipo de magia.

Volvió a llegar el verano y Severus se vio obligado a volver a su hogar, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas, pero no tenía donde más ir, el chico odiaba esa casa, ya que cada rincón le recordaba a su madre, y lo que era peor, como él no la había podido ayudar en el momento de su muerte.

Desde que la mujer había muerto, el padre de Severus solía tomarse todo lo que tenía en la billetera, Severus a duras penas había logrado salvar un par de libros de la biblioteca, los cuales, la mayoría pertenecían a su madre, su padre había vendido todo lo que el conocía en esa casa, todo para pagar su vicio. Ese verano las únicas veces que estuvo tranquilo fue cuando su padre asistía a las reuniones de los mortífagos, esos días no recibía golpes ni insultos, esos días lograba estar tranquilo, y hasta se sentía feliz de ver el dolor que su padre sentía cuando era llamado a servir a su señor, ya que el feo tatuaje en su brazo se ponía de un color intenso y comenzaba a arder. El chico aprovechaba siempre esos momentos para entrar a la biblioteca de su padre y leer los poco libros que quedaban (el hombre había tenido la consideración de no vender los libros más valiosos, pero Severus sabía que eso no duraría mucho).

No le preocupaba el dinero para terminar su educación, ya que sabía por el direcor que su madre la había pagado entera en el momento que el chico recibió su carta, como si sospechara del padre del chico.

Así fue como empezó su último año de colegio, al fin sería mayor de edad y podría usar toda la magia que había aprendido de los libros de su padre.

Lo primero que hizo al volver al colegio es ir donde Lucius Malfoy y mostrarle algunos apuntes que había tomado de algunos libros, además de los que se había robado de la biblioteca de su padre, ambos estaban ansiosos por probarlos, pero no era seguro intentarlo en el colegio, ya que eran hechizos de magia muy oscura y no querían que los expulsaran quedando tan poco para salir del colegio.

Lucius le comentó a Severus acerca de un grupo que usaba las artes oscuras, y que él ya era parte, le habló de un tal señor oscuro, que era él jefe de todo esto, Severus se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que su padre era afiliado a ese grupo, pero Lucius le dijo que hablaría con el señor oscuro acerca de su caso, así fue como unos meses después Lucius volvió a sacar el tema invitándolo a unirse, le dijo que el señor oscuro prometía saciar esa sed de venganza que Severus tenía, así fue como el chico aceptó, y antes de salir del colegio ya estaba reuniéndose con esa gente. Luego de un par de reuniones el innombrable citó a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts pertenecientes al grupo para el día que terminaran sus estudios y legalmente pudieran hacer magia, para hacer la prueba que indicaba si estaban dispuestos y eran capaces de seguir sus órdenes, fijando especial atención en Snape, argumentando que él era el más importante para ese día.

Así fue como más pronto de lo que creían llegó el día de presentarse ante el tenebroso y hacer la prueba. Rápidamente pasaron uno de tras de otro sus compañeros intentando cumplir con lo que el tenebroso exigía, algunos pasaron la prueba y muchos otros fallaron, siendo torturados y luego asesinados, eso hacía que lo que venían después se pusieran cada vez más nerviosos.

La mayoría eran tareas como deshacerse de niños muggles, lo que a Snape le molestaba mucho, el no tenía nada contra la gente que no tenía magia, ese era un pensamiento que su madre le había enseñado a respetar siempre, y era lo que más hacia enojar a su padre, pero ya no podía retractarse, si no terminaría como sus compañeros.

Llegó él, que era el último de la fila, en se momento sólo quedaban seis compañeros de los quince que habían intentado pasar la prueba, eso intensifico sus nervios, pero tomó la varita con firmeza, había estudiado muchos hechizos y esperaba este momento hace mucho tiempo, si era aceptado en ese grupo, sería más fácil vengarse de su padre, además que contaría con el apoyo de mucha gente, pero no se imaginó que lo que el Lord le pediría sería deshacerse de su padre haciéndolo sufrir, así que cuando le dieron esa información, el chico sonrió por primera vez en ese día, olvidó todo castigo por no cumplir con lo que el Lord le pidió y por primera vez sintió que pronto saldaría una deuda pendiente con su madre. Los mortífagos lo guiaron a una habitación donde había un hombre sentado en una silla, se reconocieron inmediatamente el uno al otro.

Hijo- dijo el hombre- haz venido a salvarme de estos hombres.

No- dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa- he venido a ayudar en su causa, o si lo miramos de otra forma ellos me están ayudando a mi.

Dicho esto el chico levantó su varita y comenzó a probar toda clase de hechizos contra su padre, el primero que realizó fue el sectussempra, un hechizo que el había inventado, que apenas lo lanzó a su padre comenzó a sangrar por todos lados, como si una espada lo hubiese golpeado. Todos quedaron maravillados al ver lo que Severus estaba haciendo, además de la poca piedad que tenía con el hombre, que rogaba humillado que le perdonase la vida. Luego que Severus se desquitó lo más que pudo con su padre, tirándole toda clase de maldiciones, decidió terminar con su patética existencia, antes de hacerlo se acercó a él y le dijo en un susurro al oído- es mejor tener al más fuerte de tu lado, algo que nunca entendiste, siempre creíste que yo era un débil, aunque mamá siempre te dijo que no era así. Primera regla: no subestimes a tu enemigo, ahora esto es por mamá- se alejó del maltrecho hombre y sin que ni un solo sentimiento se reflejara en él, grito- Avada kedabra.

Al fin sonrió en mucho tiempo, al fin había cumplido con lo que le había prometido a su madre.

Poco tiempo después comenzó con las labores de mortífagos, torturo, humilló y mató a miles de inocentes, le dolía hacerlo, pero lo que más lo hacía sufrir era cuando tenía que enfrentarse a niños pequeños, estaba haciendo lo que su madre siempre le había enseñado a no hacer.

Una noche, en la que había torturado a muchos muggles, estaba Severus sentado tomando un Wisky de fuego, no le gustaba mucho beber, ya que no quería terminar como su padre, pero en ese momento lo sentía necesario.

Luego de haber tomado una gran cantidad de vasos, estimo que era necesario acostarse, tambaleando llegó a su cama, se tiró sobre ella y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente los abrió, ya que sintió como si la habitación entera girara. Recordó un consejo que Lucius le había dado alguna vez, debía anclar un pie al suelo, hizo esto e inmediatamente notó como las revoluciones con que todo giraba empezaban a disminuir, hasta llegar a un punto que se le hizo soportable, intentó mantener un rato más abierto los ojos, pero no lo logró, durmiéndose al instante.

Soñó con su madre, la mujer se le aparecía y le preguntaba que estaba haciendo, el chico sólo respondía que cumplía con lo que una vez había prometido. La mujer comenzaba a decirle que el había prometido vengarse de la persona que la había matado, nunca había hablado de muggles inocentes, además que ella nunca había pedido que la vengaran.- Sabes que siempre te apoyo, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, y que tus decisiones las tomes a conciencia- dicho esto la mujer desapareció y Severus se despertó, eran las 6 am, pero él no podría dormir nuevamente, ya que tenía un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con partirle el cerebro. Ese mismo día corrió donde Dumbledore y le contó los planes que el señor oscuro tenía para los Potter, además le pidió ayuda, quería volver al lado de los buenos.

Dumbledore le dijo que la única forma de redimirse era apoyando el lado de los buenos, y la única forma que el anciano veía era que el chico siguiera pasando información acerca de los futuros movimientos.

Luego pasó lo de Potter y el círculo oscuro se deshizo, pero eso sólo fue un tiempo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Severus sabía que la mejor decisión hubiese sido desde el principio negarse a torturar inocentes, aunque hubiese muerto como sus otros compañeros, sólo así no hubiese sido el miserable que era hoy, sólo así se hubiese evitado vivir escondido, convertido en el gato, forma que alguna vez juró no volver a usar, pero claro, estos últimos pensamientos no los compartió con su alumna.

Cuando hubo terminado le dirigió la mirada por primera vez desde que empezó con el relato, se veía fascinación en la cara de la chica, eso podía deberse a que el hombre se había abierto con ella, o quizás al notar todo lo que el hombre había sufrido.

No sabía que su vida había sido tan dura- dijo la chica, pero se quedó callada al ver el gesto que el hombre hizo.

No quiero que comente esto con nadie más- le dijo muy serio- es una de las pocas personas que conocen bien mi historia y espero que nadie más la conozca.

La chica le juró que no le diría a nadie, luego se acercó a su profesor y le dio un abrazo- Gracias- le dijo mientras lo tenía agarrado, luego se separó de él y alcanzó a notar que su profesor estaba totalmente sonrojado, eso le causó un poco de gracia, pero decidió o hacer ningún comentario al respecto, le gustaba tener a ese hombre de su lado, evitaría a toda costa hacer que él se enojara, y más aún si era por estupideces. El hombre se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde y decidió que es día ya no podría hablar con Malfoy, aunque sabía perfecto cual era e motivo, por última vez miró a Hermione y le dijo- perdone al señor Malfoy, pero el quería verla bien, lo hizo por que la quiere.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y el hombre arrojó a la chimenea mientras se desaparecía.

Cuando llegó a su habitación dio un suspiro, se sentía muy extraño, nunca antes nadie lo había abrazado con tal naturalidad, se sentía un estupido por no haber podido controlarse, se había puesto colorado frente a la chica. Además en ese minuto tenía un millón de pensamientos extraños sobre lo que había sucedido- por dios Severus- se dijo a si mismo- fue sólo un abrazo, nada más- pero la verdad es que lo había disfrutado, aunque el intentaba negarlo. Necesitaba sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, debía concentrarse en otra cosa, por lo que se acerco a sus estudios para hacer la poción que el señor oscuro le había mandado. Estuvo un rato tratando de concentrarse, pero no podía, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, exactamente en una habitación que quedaba muy cerca de ahí, al final decidió que no estaba logrando nada con la poción, y que lo mejor era llevar su cuerpo a donde tenía su cabeza, así que se convirtió en el gato y salió, llegó a la habitación de Hermione y la encontró en su cama leyendo un libro, se acercó a ella y maulló, como la chica no se había percatado de su presencia pegó un brinco al escuchar a Black. Luego, cuando se hubo recuperado del primer impacto lo tomó y lo dejó sobre la cama, Severus había descubierto que si hacía eso, no tenía necesidad de saltar a la cama (algo que en realidad lo cansaba un montón). Ella comenzó a mimarlo y él dejó escapar un ronroneo, a esa altura no le molestaba ronronear, ya que, ya asumía que era un gato, por lo tanto, debía comportarse como tal. Además debía admitir que le encantaba que la chica hiciera eso.

De pronto la chica se detuvo y se puso a hablarle a Black- Gracias por haber ido donde el profesor, no se como lo habrás hecho, pero en serio gracias- le dijo. Luego sacó un cuaderno de su velador, y comenzó a escribir en el. Severus nunca se había fijado en ese cuaderno, pero estaba decidido a saber que escribía la chica, ya que algo era seguro, nada que tuviera que ver con el colegio. Usando su agilidad felina se acercó a ella y metió la naricita en el cuaderno, pero la chica lo corrió- ¡hey!- le dijo- no me dejas escribir.

Severus ya había asumido que era casi un gato de verdad, porque en otra ocasión se hubiese reprochado por ser tan curioso, y como dice el dicho: la curiosidad mató al gato.

La chica siguió escribiendo un largo rato, Severus en varios intentos se había acercado a intentar leer, pero ella lo había corrido, así que al final se había dado por vencido y se había tirado a dormir.

De pronto algo lo sobresaltó, la chica se había levantado de la cama, había tomado la poción y se había encerrado en el baño. Severus aprovechó este momento para tirarse sobre el cuaderno, con dificultad lo abrió y llegó a la página que la chica había escrito, lo supo por la fecha escrita en la orilla superior de la página. Se sentó frente al texto y comenzó a leer lo que la chica había escrito, a medida que avanzaba en el texto, más se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, pero algo le impedía dejar de leer. En resumen la chica llegó del baño y se encontró a un muy descompuesto Black y su diario abierto, estaba casi segura de que lo había cerrado, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hubiese cerrado. Se volvió a acostar en su cama y se acercó a acariciar a Black, pero el gato salió corriendo, llegó hasta la puerta de su despacho y entró, una vez seguro de que estaba solo se convirtió en humano, y hecho un manojo de nervios se acercó a la repisa donde tenía su wisky de fuego, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y se lo apuró todo, luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y tomó la botella, la miró unos segundos y luego la empinó a su boca, con algo debía tragar lo que había leído, luego cuando la botella estaba vacía y él, sentado en un sillón intentado conservar el equilibrio su mente comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas. Comenzó con una pelea interna, lo cual hubiese sido normal para él en estado de sobriedad, pero ahora, que estaba ebrio, era una pelea a todo pulmón, menos mal que había tenido la consideración de ponerle un hechizo silenciador apenas ocupo ese lugar.

No pasa nada- se dijo a toda voz, mientras veía frente a él una persona, la cual, según él era su conciencia.

Pero si leíste lo que esa chica escribió en su diario- dijo la persona que estaba junto a él.

Si, si lo hice, pero creo que se equivocó- dijo el hombre.

Estaba clarito ahí- siguió su conciencia- ella decía que tu le estas gustando.

No entiendo como puede ser eso- dijo Severus, mientras consideraba que su conciencia se estaba juntando mucho con Dumbledore, por la manera en que lo enfrentaba.

Fácil- contestó el otro- tu la ayudaste cuando ella necesitaba ayuda, aunque no lo haya querido admitir, sintió que te preocupaste por ella y no encontró nada mejor que sentir atracción hacía ti.

Pero explicame como- suplicó el profesor- si yo soy el peor hombre de este mundo, soy una mala persona, me gusta intimidar a la gente y por si fuera poco soy tan agraciado como un cuervo desplumado.

Bueno, eso ya es una pregunta más compleja, quizás a ella le de lo mismo la apariencia, aunque si me lo preguntas a mí, te juro que me daría vergüenza salir contigo.- dijo el otro hombre.

Gracias- dijo Severus- esa era la parte en la que tú deberías haber dicho: no te preocupes Severus, tú también tienes tu gracia.

Te lo puedo decir- dijo el otro hombre- si Severus, en el fondo tu también tienes tus gracias, pero muy en el fondo, tan escondidas que hasta a mí, que de cierta forma soy tu, me cuesta encontrarlas.

Eres un amor de persona, ahora ¿qué crees que le pase a esa chica?- dijo Severus.

Le gustas- respondió el otro- ¿acaso es muy difícil darse cuenta?

Pero ¿qué hago para que se le pase eso?- dijo Severus.

No te mientas y menos me intentes mentir a mi, que soy la persona que más te conoce- dijo el otro hombre- admite de una buena vez que a ti también te gusta esa chica ¿o crees que no noté como te sonrojaste cuando te abrazó, o cómo te preocupas por ella todo el día? Tanta es tu preocupación que optaste por convertirte en algo que juraste no hacer más.

Bueno- dijo Severus que se le cerraban los ojos de lo ebrio que estaba- esta bien, me gusta un poquitito ella, pero shhhh, no se lo digas a nadie.

Piensa lo que estás diciendo ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a alguien? Sólo puedo hablar con tigo, mal que mal soy tu conciencia.

Tienes razón- dijo Severus y luego se levantó, pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo- ayuda a levantarme, que no puedo yo sólo.

¿Para qué te quieres levantar?- dijo el otro riéndose de la escena- mejor te quedas ahí tirado e intentas dormir.

Pero Severus hizo caso omiso a su conciencia y luego de mucho rato intentándolo, logró pararse- me voy- le dijo.

¿Donde vas?- le dijo su conciencia- mínimo que te vallas convertido en gato, a menos que quieras que te descubran.

No me importa- dijo el hombre- le voy a dar un beso de buenas noches a Hermione- pero cuando iba hacía la puerta, volvió a rodar por el suelo, al darse cuenta que no había ni una posibilidad de pararse, se convirtió en gato, lo que hizo que fuera un poco más simple pararse, sintió olor a wisky y encontró la tapa de la botella, se la metió en la boca y se fue a la pieza de Hermione, si alguien lo hubiese visto como andaba, lo primero que hubiese pensado hubiese sido sacrificarlo para que el pobre no sufriera más, pero por suerte no había nadie que viera su penoso andar.

Llegó a la habitación de la chica tratando de ser lo más sigiloso que podía, pero había perdido su habilidad felina, apenas entró chocó con la mesita de Hermione, tirando todo lo que había en ella al suelo, e estruendo hizo despertar de un salto a Hermione, quien lamentó no tener su varita a mano, es que Snape aún no se la devolvía.

Se levantó y valientemente prendió la luz, se encontró con algo más preocupante de lo que creía, su gato, intentando jugar con una tapa de wisky (ya que no le achuntaba ni por si acaso a ninguna de las tres tapitas que veía), cuando intentaba caminar se caía solo y cuando lo levantó, sintió todo el olor a trago, llegó a la inteligente conclusión de que tenía un gato en estado alcohólico.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo subió a su cama, lo estuvo tranquilizando, hasta que el gato se durmió. En medimagia le habían enseñado a hacer una poción para la resaca y los efectos del alcohol, madame Pomfrey le había dicho que más de alguna vez tendría que lidiar con un ebrio, pero la chica no sabía si era conveniente darle de esa clase de poción a los animales y menos a un gato tan pequeño como ese.

Al día siguiente la chica se levantó y miró al gato, estaba despierto, pero intentaba dormir, cuando la chica se levantó para ir al baño el gato la miró de mala forma –acaso no podía hacer menos ruido- se preguntó. El pobre sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, se levantó, intentando subir a la cama, pero pensar toda la fuerza que iba a necesitar, decidió acostarse en un cojín que a la chica se le había caído. Se acurrucó en el cojín y de pronto se sintió más enfermo, el olor de la tapa de la botella de wisky le llegó de lleno, además, ahora que era gato, tenía su olfato más desarrollado. Con mucho esfuerzo saltó sobre la tapa y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación.

No podía creer lo ebrio que había estado la noche anterior, pero haber visto a su conciencia era la fiel prueba, él se creía un hombre fuerte, no entendía como la noticia de que a Hermione le gustaba él lo hubiese, en cierta forma, asustado tanto.

Decidió que ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, así que trato de dormir nuevamente, pero no lo logró, ya que el ruido que hizo la chica al salir del baño fue más que suficiente para él, se paró totalmente enojado y con las orejas hacia atrás, miró a Hermione y un ruido extraño salió de su garganta, una especie de amenaza. La chica lo subió a la cama y lo miró- Para que aprendas que el alcohol hace mal. Creo que mejor me trato de comunicar con el profesor Snape, a lo mejor el sabrá que hacer contigo- dicho esto tomó un pergamino y una pluma y escribió una nota, luego se asomó a la ventana, y pasó una lechuza, que al ver la intención de Hermione se detuvo. La chica le amarró la carta y luego volvió a la cama.

El gato la miró y para sus adentros se dijo que ese día Severus no estaría para nadie, quizás mañana volvería a saber del mundo, pero por hoy sólo descansaría y por ningún motivo pensaría en lo que había leído en el diario de Hermione, ya que su cerebro estaba apagado, y como no, si el dolor de cabeza ya le iba a hacer explotar los sesos.

* * *

Bueno, hasta a qui lo dejo ¿se imaginaban a sevy totalmente borracho? me parecio entretenido ponerlo así, alguna vez que el pobrecito rompa esquemas...

Respondo los reviews del capitulo 5:

Yasmina33: para que veas como es Harry, parece que no es muy querido, pero bueno, en realidad eso no me molesta (que mala soy). Gracias por tu review (aprovechando que tu oc se está portando mejor).

Sucubos: la verdad es que si, un pequeño enojo... y como no, si la chica está haciendo todo lo que el ha tratado de olvidar de su vida, bueno... cada loco con su tema... aioz y gracias por el review

tercy-S-Scloe: Parece que soy un poco predecible, bueno, por Hermione, creo que ya esta grandecita como para decidir... y en este capitulo ya estan empezando las cosas raras entre esos, así que no vas a tener que esperar tanto.

Drk Phoenix: En realidad me entretengo un monton leyendo tus reviews!!!!, no em molesta que sean largos, es más, me gusta... bueno aqui hay un nuevo capitulo con más sentimientos expuestos, y la verdad ¡yo también adoro a ese profesor! (pero parece que sólo queda soñar con él).

Y bueno, acá están los del capitulo 6:

covi: Disculpame, pero no me he guiado mucho en el libro 6... es que lo leí hace mucho tiempo, la verdad es que esta es un historia un tanto scada de mi imaginación ( aunque con los personajes prestados de Rowling) espero que no sea impedimento para leerla, pero es que casi ni me acuerdo de la historia de los padres de Snape... aiozzz

Sucubos: Gracias por tu review, y ya sabes: la intención es lo que vale... muchas gracias!!!!

tercy-S-Scloe: Muchas gracias por tu idea, e ella me inspire para hacer lo del diario de vida, la verdad que una confidencia a su gato me pareció un tanto extraño, ya que Severu se fue por un largo rato, y no creo que la chica hubiese estado esperando a que su gato volviera para contarle acerca de sus sentimientos... no te preocupes por lo del encargo, quizás vaya más adelante en lahistoria... gracias de nuevo por tu review!!!

Y a todos: gracias por leer la historia...

ReViEwS!!!!!


	8. un comienzo

Hola!!! antes que nada quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que este último tiempo no he tenido vida, recién hoy puedo respirar. Bueno como siempre espero que sigan disfrutando la historia.

No está demás aclarar que los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de Rowling, WB y todos los que tengan dinero para comprarlos, yo sólo los pido prestado como aficionada que soy.

- "DªN!€L¡Tä §Nä¶€" -

* * *

Ya era bien entrada la tarde cuando Severus decidió hacer acto de presencia en la habitación de Malfoy, sabía que aún tenía algo pendiente con el chico, y más aún, quería saber de una vez lo que sentía él por la chica. Quizás estaba haciéndose más problemas de los que creía.

Tomó un manojo de polvos flu y apareció la cabeza en la estancia, para asegurarse de que no hubiera gente indeseable, luego cuando estuvo seguro de que Draco estaba solo, entró completamente a la habitación. Se acercó a la cama del chico y se sentó junto a él.

Hola- dijo el chico cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a su profesor a su lado.

El hombre respondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y luego comenzó con su charla, ya que el chico seguía muy desanimado- creo que deberías entender que la señorita Granger está enojada contigo por que no entiende que estés tan preocupada por ella, ya que ella siente que está haciendo lo correcto.

Es que ella no me entiende- dijo el chico- no se ha dado cuenta que ella es la única amiga que tengo y no la quiero perder, no quiero que sufra, ni que tenga que hacer cosas en contra de sus valores. No quiero que en unos años más se desvele pensando en todo lo que hizo en su pasado.

Severus se sorprendió de lo mucho que sabía el chico acerca de los sentimientos que él ya tenía, ya que era cierto, el nunca había podido dormir más de un par de horas seguidas, tenía un cargo de conciencia que hacía que cada vez que él estaba tranquilo empezaba a recordar momentos del pasado. Eso era algo que había tratado de superar, pero la única solución útil que había tenido hasta ahora era abusar de las pociones para dormir sin sueños, pero había tenido que dejarlas de lado en parte, ya que Madame Pomfrey le había prohibido usarlas en un largo tiempo, o los efectos secundarios después no serían soportables.

Snape que se había quedado metido en sus pensamientos volvió a mirar al chico- si quieres yo hablo con ella, pero no creo que logre mucho, usted sabe que mal que mal soy el profesor más odiado del colegio- dijo el hombre y el chico le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

El hombre salió de la habitación del chico por red flu y llegó a la suya, decidió trabajar un rato en la poción, ya que últimamente no había avanzado nada, si seguía así se ganaría una tortura por parte del tenebroso, además de que pondría en riesgo la integridad de Hermione frente al ministerio.

Estuvo toda la tarde en su despacho perfeccionando, probando y desechando todo tipo de pociones, hasta que al fin logró hacer algo parecido a lo que quería lograr, había hecho una poción que hacía la marca, pero ésta duraba sólo unos minutos y luego desaparecía para siempre, estaba contento, sólo necesitaba extender el plazo en el que la marca estaba visible, pero la esencia ya estaba lista.

Volvió a la habitación de Hermione convertido en gato y totalmente feliz, se acurrucó junto a ella en la cama y se durmió al instante.

En alguna otra parte del castillo estaban tres gryffindors escabulléndose hasta la habitación de los prefectos, necesitaban saber de su amiga y no se iban a contentar con las respuestas que ya le habían dado. Usaron el mapa del merodeador para localizar la casa de los prefectos, pero algo los sorprendió de sobre manera, un punto al lado del que decía H Granger había otro que decía S Snape, se veían demasiado juntos esos dos nombres, aunque no estaban seguros si era porque el espacio en el mapa era menor que el de la realidad o porque algo raro pasaba, decidieron entrar igual a la habitación, guardaron el mapa y tocaron la puerta un par de veces, costó que la chica se acercara a abrirles, ya que estaba profundamente dormida, pero cuando al fin llegó a la puerta se sorprendió al ver quienes estaban afuera, creyó que pasaría más tiempo antes de que ellos se atrevieran a ir a verla.

Hola Herms-. Dijo Harry que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

Hola- dijo ella que aún estaba paralizada, no sabía que le diría a sus amigos para explicarles que le había pasado.

¿Nos piensas dejar entrar?- dijo Ginny aún mirándola desde afuera de la pieza.

Claro- dijo la chica cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que se veía mirando a sus amigos totalmente paralizada- pasen.

Así entraron uno a uno a la habitación y se sentaron sobre la cama de Hermione, el único que tuvo un par de problemas fue Harry, ya que se había sentado demasiado cerca del gato, y éste había saltado, alcanzando a rasguñarlo.

Snape sabía que esta era una actitud un tanto infantil, pero no desistiría de ella, era una forma que tenía para vengarse de James y Sirius.

No sabía que vendrían a verme- dijo la chica.

Estábamos preocupados- dijo la pelirroja- hace unos días ya que no te vemos.

No se preocupen chicos- dijo la chica- mañana vuelvo a clases, ya me recuperé.

A todo esto- dijo Ron- ¿por qué Snape estaba contigo?

Ginny le pegó un codazo a su hermano y lo miró significativamente- se supone que no hablaríamos de eso.

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta, no sabía que podría responderles, al final optó por una mentira parecida a la verdad- lo que pasa es que como estuve enferma necesitaba a alguien que me cuidara.

Pudiste haber ido a la enfermería- dijo Harry saliendo del silencio en el que se encontraba.

No sabían que era lo que tenía, sólo sabían que era contagioso, así que prefirieron no arriesgar a los otros alumnos- dijo la chica exprimiendo su cerebro para poder inventar una excusa lo más rápido posible.

Así estuvieron hasta las tantas de la madrugada conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que Hermione decidió que lo más sensato era que los chicos volvieran a su sala común, ya que era demasiado tarde y al otro día todos tenían clases.

Cuando iban saliendo Harry llamó la atención de la chica- será mejor que vayas a ver a Hagrid, ya que está un tanto sentido porque no ha tenido noticias tuyas.

Y así los chicos se fueron, ella se acostó y se durmió al instante. Al otro día su despertador sonó un largo rato antes de que la chica se levantara, había dormido tan poco que eso estaba siendo imposible, cuando lo logró, se dio cuenta que estaba atrasada, así que corrió a la ducha y luego salió, no alcanzó a ir al comedor, de hecho prefirió ir al tiro al aula de transformaciones, conocía a la profesora Mcgonagall, sabía lo irritable que la mujer se ponía cuando alguien no cumplía con los horarios.

Llegó justo cuando la mujer estaba cerrando la puerta, busco con la mirada algún puesto libre y lo encontró al lado de Harry, rápidamente se fue a sentar junto a sus amigos, los saludó con un movimiento de manos y se puso a anota lo que la profesora les dictaba.

La clase transcurrió sin novedades, luego de eso Hermione se despidió de sus amigos, ya que tenía que hacer una ronda por el colegio, tenía que cumplir con su rol de prefecta, ya que hace varios días no lo hacía. En el camino regañó a un par de alumnos que estaban corriendo, separó a dos alumnos (un slytherin y un griffindor por supuesto) que estaban peleando a combos. Luego llegó a la torre de astronomía, subió por la escalera, era parte del recorrido, tenía que verificar que no hubiera alumnos rondando por ese lugar. Al ver que no había nadie, se sentó a descansar unos minutos, la verdad es que estaba un poco confundida, no quería seguir mintiendo a sus amigos, pero tampoco les podía decir la verdad, o los haría preocuparse más de lo que deberían, quería cuidarlos, para eso había tomado esta decisión, y afrontaría ella sola ese problema en el que estaba metida, aunque se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola, Snape estaba con ella, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo. El apoyo de ese hombre le estaba ayudando mucho, se sentía agradecida a él.

Disculpa- dijo alguien, haciendo que la chica sobresaltara de la impresión- no sabía que éste lugar estaba ocupado.

Ven Draco- dijo la chica- cabemos los dos, además creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Sip- dijo el chico y se sentó junto a la chica- te quiero pedir disculpas por haber traicionado tu confianza, pero necesitaba informarlo al profesor Snape, es él en quien más confió, además quería verte bien.

Entiendo lo que dices Draco- dijo la chica, haciendo que a Draco se le iluminara la mirada- pero siento que me defraudaste.

Piensa Herms lo hice porque te quiero- dijo el chico- no te quiero ver mal, además nadie te prohíbe continuar con tu espionaje, sólo te cuidan si es que pasa algo.

Hermione se sintió de repente triste por su amigo, la verdad es que el chico tenía razón, ella ahora contaba con el apoyo de Snape, eso era una gran seguridad, pero podría seguir espiando para la orden. Se acercó a su amigo y le dio un gran abrazo- gracias- le dijo y luego se fue. No alcanzó a ver la gran sonrisa que tenía su amigo en la cara.

Hermione había decidido que disfrutaría más con sus amigos, ya que si algo iba mal con los mortifagos, lo más probable es que no los viera más. Cruzó el castillo corriendo y salió al hall de entrada, salió por la puerta y cruzó los terrenos del colegio, tenía una meta fija: llegar a la cabañita que se encontraba en los límites del bosque. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta, ladridos se escucharon adentro de la casita, Fang avisaba a Hagrid de su presencia. El semigigante abrió la puerta y vio a la chica, no dudo ni dos segundos en abalanzarse sobre ella, el problema fue que la chica casi se quiebra bajo su peso. Luego de que la chica se lo pudo sacar de encima, entraron a la cabaña.

¿Quieres té?- dijo el semigigante.

Pero Hermione que sabía muy bien como cocinaba Hagrid, prefirió negarse.

Tus amigos han estado muy preocupados- dijo Hagrid- en realidad hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, creo que deberías tenerlos más en cuenta en tu vida, no porque seas prefecta los tienes que alejar de ti.

He estado con ellos últimamente- dijo la chica- pero antes no pude porque estaba enferma, creí que Mcgonagall se los había dicho.

Sí, lo hizo, pero nadie le creyó mucho- dijo el hombre. Luego pasaron toda la tarde hablando de sus vacaciones. Hermione le contó que había encontrado un gato negro, pero que estaba media preocupada por su estado, ya que no crecía ni engordaba, por lo que Hagrid le prometió que apeas pudiera lo vería. Hermione sabía que el hombre era un amante de los animales y que su gato no podría estar en mejores manos. Cuando ya se hizo tarde la chica se despidió del hombre y volvió al colegio, debía darle comida a Black, que no había vuelto desde que la noche anterior había salido de su pieza, la chica no entendía porque su gato rechazaba tanto a Harry, Crooshkans también tenía carácter fuerte, pero siempre estaba con sus amigos.

Llegó a la escalera y arriba vio a su gato durmiendo fuera de la habitación, seguramente esperándola para poder entrar, subió lentamente para no despertar a Black, pero Snape, que ya tenía los sentidos felinos totalmente dominados, despertó apenas Hermione tocó el primer escalón.

Y como gato que era, se quedó sentado hasta que Hermione llegó a su lado y le abrió la puerta, entró rápidamente a la habitación y saltó sobre la cama. Hermione llegó detrás de él y también se acomodó en la cama, sacó del cajón una pluma y un lápiz y escribió una pequeña notita, Severus no alcanzó a leerla, pero si vio quien era receptor, nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, se fue hacía la ventana, y al igual que la primera vez sacó la cabeza por la ventana y una lechuza tomó la nota y se la llevó.

Luego volvió a la cama y se acercó al gato, le acarició las orejas y luego el lomo, ésta vez Severus ni siquiera intentó reprimir el constante ronroneo que salía de su garganta. Luego se acercó a donde tenía el plato de comida de Severus y le sirvió un poco, Severus odiaba ese momento del día, ya que no había nada más rancio en cuanto a sabor, que esa comida que le daban a los pobres animalejos, la chica entró al baño, momento que el esperaba siempre para hacer lo que haría ahora: tirar la comida en algún hueco entre los muebles. Luego de un rato Hermione salió del baño y se volvió a acostar a su cama, tomó un libro que había pedido a la biblioteca y comenzó a leer. Estuvo mucho rato en eso, por lo que Severus decidió volver a dormir (estaba cumpliendo bastante bien su papel de gato, nadie sospecharía de él).

De pronto la chica se levantó, ya que había un constante repiqueteo en la ventana, la abrió y una lechuza entró, dejó una carta en la mesa y luego salió volando por donde entró.

Tan pronto respondiste- dijo Hermione tomando la carta y acostándose nuevamente en su cama, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, pero a medida que avanzaba en la lectura su cara cambiaba a una expresión de horror cada vez mayor. Luego soltó el papel, que al tocar la cama se convirtió en ceniza y salió corriendo de su habitación. Snape aún medio dormido vio como la chica salía a toda velocidad del lugar y corrió tras ella, aunque, a pesar de tener gran agilidad, no llegó a alcanzar a la chica, ya que ella tenía los pies más largos y por eso los pasos eran más grandes.

La chica fue esquivando a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba (que no eran muchas, ya que todo Hogwarts se encontraba en el gran comedor preparándose para comer). Cuando estuvo cerca de la salida disminuyó la velocidad hasta quedar detenida frente a la entrada, miró que nadie estuviera viendo lo que hacía y salió. No se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, Snape no había parado de correr desde que había visto que la podía alcanzar, y ahora iba corriendo junto a sus piernas, mientras veía como el bosque prohibido se acercaba más y más.

La chica entró al bosque y se agarró las costillas, el esfuerzo físico que había hecho había sido bastante, ahora se estaba recuperando, por lo menos el aliento perdido y el dolor que le recorría. Cuando estuvo mejor se percató de la presencia de su gato, pero no comento nada, más bien se fue un poco más adentro del bosque y Severus pudo ver como desaparecía, entre los helechos con un sonoro plop.

Severus decidió volver a su habitación, ahí podía estar tranquilo y meditar un rato acerca de lo que estaba haciendo la chica, además alcanzaba a preparar unas cuantas pociones curativas antes de que la chica volviera, las dejaría en su mesita de noche junto a una pequeña nota, para que supiera que es él quien se las manda, para evitar el desgaste que sería para la chica realizar todas las pruebas de seguridad que eran exigidas antes de beber cualquier tipo de brebaje.

Estuvo hasta muy entrada la noche preparando distintos ungüentos, y cuando ya tenía todo listo y se disponía a ir a la pieza de Hermione comenzó a sentir un conocido ardor en el brazo.

A toda velocidad se convirtió en gato e hizo el mismo recorrido que el de la chica unas horas antes, llegó al bosque prohibido y se adentro un poco, para poder aparecerse debía salir de los terrenos del colegio, como lo había hecho su alumna.

Apareció en el mismo lugar de siempre, afuera de los terrenos de una tétrica mansión, como siempre franqueada por el portón de seguridad, arriba de ella habían dos calaveras en diferentes poses, se notaba que sufrían por como se contorsionaban. Como era ya rutina en él se acerco a la puerta y dijo "muerte a los traidores" y las puertas se abrieron dejándolo entrar, le sorprendió ver que en la entrada de la mansión no había nadie y sintió un poco de miedo, pensó que quizás el tenebroso lo estaba llamando para torturarlo y castigarlo por aún no haber mostrado ningún avance en la poción. Llegó a las puertas del lugar y estas se abrieron dándole el paso, entró y se dirigió a donde siempre se juntaban, tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió.

Snape entró y se agachó frente a Voldemort en señal de respeto, pero el tenebroso lo hizo levantarse.

No te he llamado para que me hagas reverencias- dijo en su tono frío- por si aún no lo sabes tenemos una nueva mortífaga, teníamos mejor dicho, considerando el estado en el que se encuentra y apunto a un bulto tirado en un extremo de la habitación.

Con mucho esfuerzo Snape logró reprimir un grito, no sabía que le pasaba a la chica, sólo sabía que estaba tirada y no se movía, un río de sangre cubría todo el suelo cerca de ella.

Por tu cara parece que ya sabías que ella pertenecía a mi grupo- siguió el tenebroso- sabrás que hoy fue la presentación formal a algunos de mis mortífagos más cercanos, entre los que estaban Bella y Lucius, pero cuando ellos la pusieron a prueba como les pedí, la chica fracaso, si sobrevive va a necesitar un poco más de práctica para seguir en nuestra práctica. Por lo que demostró aún es muy débil.

FLASH BACK

Mi señor- dijo la chica entrando en la habitación- disculpe la demora, pero salir de ese castillo es un infierno.

Cruccio- dijo el hombre sentado en el centro de la habitación y mientras la chica se revolvía de dolor en el suelo el continuó- regla número uno: antes de entrar a hablar con migo se toca la puerta y se espera a que yo de la pasada, y regla número dos: de la puntualidad depende tu vida.

Cuando Hermione se sintió en condiciones de levantarse miró al hombre y le hizo una reverencia- disculpe mi señor, la próxima vez me comportaré como es debido en su presencia.

Eso espero- dijo el hombre sin ningún sentimiento en su voz- ahora creo que vienen las presentaciones formales.

Dicho esto por la puerta entraron Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy. La chica los quedó mirando perpleja, siempre recordaba cuanto odiaba a esas dos personas, ya que ambas hicieron sufrir de alguna manera a sus amigos.

Mi señor- dijo Lestrange acercándose sensualmente a Voldemort- ¿para qué nos llamó?

Es un asunto un tanto importante- dijo el hombre- aquí, al frente mío y de ustedes está una de las mejores amigas de Potter.

Esa sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy en un susurro que fue escuchado por los demás presentes en la habitación.

Esta sangre sucia se dio cuenta de cual es el lado ganador y hace un tiempo se ofreció como espía para pasarnos toda la información que pidiera rescatar de la orden- dijo Voldemort amenazante- ahora, los llamé a ustedes porque siento que son los mejores preparados, junto con Severus, pero aún no se si puedo confiar en él, así que quedan ustedes dos, los que harán probar su fuerza a la chica.

Bella sonrió con satisfacción mientras que Lucius lanzó una sonora carcajada, no entendía que tanta fuerza se necesitaba para derrotar a una pequeña muggle como esa.- Creo que será mejor que partas tú con ella- dijo la mujer mirando significativamente a Lucius, luego se dio vuelta a mirar a Hermione- hoy probaremos tu fuerza como un duelo, debes defenderte y tirar todo tipo de maldiciones.

La chica no alcanzó ni a responder cuando por la espalda le llegó un cruccio lanzado por Malfoy, quién ya había empezado el duelo, cuando la chica se hubo recuperado, se levantó inmediatamente y se puso a competir, maldiciones iban y venían y después de un par de horas peleando, los contrincantes se encontraban en un estado bastante parecido, algunas maldiciones habían rozado en sus cuerpos, pero nada más.

Después llegó el turno de Bella, que fue rival más difícil que Lucius, pero al final de la pelea (también de unas cuantas horas) quedaron en estados bastante similares. Hermione necesitaba descansar, pero lo que no sabía era que ésta vez ambos mortífagos unirían sus fuerzas, así comenzó una nueva pelea, en la cual los escudos de protección de Hermione eran cada vez más débiles, ya que le quedaba poca fuerza.

Ríndete sangre sucia- gritaba Bellatrix- ¿aún no sabes que la gente como tú no tiene posibilidades en este mundo?

La chica miró a sus contrincantes y concentrándose para parecer más digna contestó- ¿acaso no les he demostrado lo contrario?

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó la paciencia de Lucius, quien inmediatamente reaccionó- este hechizo se lo debo a tu profesor de pociones, el me lo enseñó alguna vez- y con toda su fuerza gritó- sectussempra.

Así fue como la chica cayó al suelo con una herida que le cubría todo el pecho, desde el ombligo hasta el hombro, su escudo no había sido lo suficientemente para esquivar ese maleficio.

FIN FLASH BACK

Llévate a esta bazofia de muggle fuera de mi vista, y no quiero saber más de ella hasta que esté completamente curada y sea capaz de derrotar a Bella y a Malfoy- dijo el tenebroso- y todo esto si es que la puedes salvar.

Haciéndose el enojado Snape se acercó hasta el cuerpo de la niña y la tomó en brazos, intentado aparentar la máxima indiferencia. Salió de la mansión y se apareció e el bosque prohibido, antes de salir en dirección al castillo decidió limpiarla un poco, no vaya a ser que dejase una huella de sangra y que al día siguiente se preocuparan al ver el rastro.

Tomó su varita y limpió la herida de la chica, luego la hizo cerrar mediante un conjuro y salió corriendo a la habitación de ella, debía llegar cuanto antes para intentar curarle las heridas y ver si podía salvarla, ya que su ritmo cardiaco era bastante deficiente, quizás debido a toda la sangre que había perdido.

Llegó a la habitación de la chica con la milagrosa suerte de que no se había topado con nadie en el camino. Dejó a la chica sobre su cama y por flu fue a buscar los medicamentos en su oficina. Menos mal que el era profesor de pociones y había descubierto una poción regeneradora de tejidos más rápida que cualquiera, no dudó ni un segundo en empezar su trabajo, y cuando hubo esparcido sobre la piel de la muchacha toda la poción, la vendó y la acostó en su cama. Decidió que esa noche dormiría en la habitación de ella, no se podía arriesgar a que le ocurriese algo mientras dormía (o mientras seguí inconsciente), además, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar estaba muy preocupado por ella, también había que admitir que le daba lo mismo la reacción que la chica tuviera en la mañana, no estaba ni preocupado de eso, quizás más adelante se diera cuenta de ese detalle, pero mientras tanto no importaba.

Se sentó junto a la cama de la chica con una silla que había hecho aparecer y ahí se quedó velando porque la chica estuviera bien, en la noche escuchó como ellas e quejaba y llamaba a alguien, pero el nombre de la persona había sido demasiado balbuceado, por lo tanto Severus no entendió nada. Al final se quedó dormido junto a la chica.

Esa mañana Hermione despertó con una sensación de dolor máxima, casi creía que durante la noche el expreso de Hogwarts había pasado sobre ella. Le costó un rato darse cuenta que sobre ella había un peso adicional, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos y a su lado vio a Severus sentado en una silla, pero con la cabeza apoyada en su vientre, aunque no fue eso lo que más le importó, si no el hecho de que el hombre tuviera una de sus manos tomada, eso le causó una sensación de vergüenza, no sabía que decir, ni menos como reaccionaría el hombre cuando se diera cuenta de ese detalle, pero no fue necesario imaginárselo, ya que en ese instante el hombre despertó y la soltó lentamente, maldiciéndose por no haberse mantenido despierto en la noche. Se sentó en la silla y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que los huesos de su cuello crujieran, algo que aliviano la tensión que sentía.

Luego abrió los ojos preocupado por su alumna, pero cuando la vio despierta el alma volvió a su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo sonrió y exclamó- ¡señorita Granger! Está usted bien- y se abalanzó sobre ella, esa noche había meditado en que estaba muy cerca de perderla y al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos, pero cuando estaba cerca de la chica decidió que mejor sería separarse de ella, ya que no debía dejarse llevar por esas emociones siendo él un hombre serio, y cuando se estaba levantando para irse un tanto avergonzado por su actitud ella le tomó la cara y le dijo- Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí- luego lentamente se acercó al hombre y le dio un tímido beso en la boca de, él al sentir este contacto, sintió que algo se revolvía en su estomago y se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la chica lo miró a los ojos, descubriendo dos pozos negros que no reflejaban ninguna clase de sentimientos y los encontró parecidos a los de otro, pero en ese minuto no recordaba quien, y menos le importaba, volvió a acercar su boca a la del profesor y nuevamente se fundieron en un beso, uno un poco más apasionado, un primer encuentro tratando de conocerse más el uno al otro. Estuvieron unidos un par de minutos, en los que Snape levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla a Hermione, el hombre se sentía como nunca, ya ni recordaba la última vez que había besado a alguien lo único que sabía era que estaba dejando las cosas fluir. Para tratar de hacer más intenso el beso el hombre le agarró le espalda a ella, con el propósito de acercarse más, pero al hacer esto escuchó como Hermione gemía. El movimiento había sido tan brusco que había pasado a llevar las heridas de la chica. Se separó lo más pronto que pudo y se disculpó, le indicó las botellitas encima de su mesita de noche y luego salió por la chimenea como alma que lleva el diablo. Se sentía realmente idiota por haberse dejado llevar, no quería aparecerse más en esa habitación, no quería saber más de la chica, todo esto por vergüenza, aunque admitía haber disfrutado de la momentánea unión.

Tonta, tonta, tonta- se dijo Hermione en su habitación- lo espantaste, no debería haber gimoteado, para la próxima será- dicho esto levanto los brazos y pegó un gritito- ¡me besó!

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui dejo la historia el día de hoy... pensé que nunca darían algun paso en su relación, pero bueno...

tercy-S-Scloe: creo que sigues teniendo suerte con lo que pasa, al fin un poco más de acción. bueno espero que sigas leyendo la historia y muchas gracias... cuidate.

Sucubos: bueno aqui esta la actualización (por detras se escucha un coro casi angelical que canta: ALELUYA, ALELUYA...) espero sigas disfrutando y gracias.

Alex Black Lupin: bueno aca estamos con un nuevo capitulo, aunque este es más serio que el anterior... gracias por tu review.

Yasmina33: Espero que Hermione no sea esa clase de mazoquista a la que le gusta hacr sufrir a los gatos bañandolos... no?? bueno mil gracias por tu review...

Nadia op: Gracias por tu review y que contenta me pone que te haya gustado la historia... la verdad te quiero felicitar (en mi poco tiempo) lei una de tus historias, estaba buenisima, quizás más adelante, cuando tenga más tiempo lea más... nos vemos!!!

covi: Bueno de a poquito se estan dando cuenta estos idiotas (y pensar que se habla de ellos como los personajes más inteligentes del libro) pero bueno no?, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando de la historia...

Y A TODOS LOS QUE LA LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS, GRACIAS DE TODAS FORMAS POR CONTINUAR CON ELLA!!!!

ReViEwS!!!!!!!


	9. comienzan los problemas

Hola!!!! después de mucho tiempo he vuelto... la verdad quería disculparme por no actualizar en todo este tiempo, pero es por varias razones, una de ellas es que la u me tenia copada de trabajos y otra es que se me trabaron las letras "n" y "v" del teclado, por lo que debo apretarlas el doble de tiempo y el doble de fuerte para que se marquen, así que, como pueden ver, recién hoy reaparezco... bueno como siempre espero que disfruten la historia y por todo el tiempo en que no actualicé, le puse algo más de acción a esta capítulo.

* * *

Miró el reloj, aún era temprano. Así que decidió intentar dormir un rato más, cosa que fue imposible, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos se acordaba del encuentro que había tenido con el hombre. Al final pensó que lo mejor sería bañarse y tratar de curar sus heridas para ir a clases, porque si no iba, ya no sabía que podía inventar.

Se metió en la ducha y se sacó todo el vendaje, debía saber como estaban sus heridas, las vio feas, pero bastante mejor de lo que habían estado en la noche. Luego intento bañarse, cosa que fue bastante complicada, ya que le dolía un montón.

Se salió y con mucho cuidado comenzó a esparcir todo tipo de ungüentos que el profesor había dejado en su habitación, al instante comenzó a sentir como el dolor que sentía se aliviaba.

Salió a su habitación, notó que su gato no había vuelto en toda la noche, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia. Luego salió al gran comedor. Sabía que aún era temprano para ir a desayunar, lo que significaba que iba a estar relativamente vacío, pero ya no sabía que más hacer para pasar el rato.

Llegó al comedor y había uno que otro alumno, en su mesa aún no llegaba nadie de su curso, sólo había dos alumnos de tercero. Ella se sentó un poco alejada de ellos, la verdad es que prefería darles su espacio, además de que si estaba sola podía pensar mejor y no se desconcentraría con las conversaciones de esos niños. Estuvo un rato pendiente de los platos que había sobre la mesa, aún no sabía que iba a desayunar. Al final se decidió por un par de tostadas con mantequilla. Luego se fijó en la mesa de profesores, notó que estaba Mcgonagall, seria como solía estarlo. Luego volvió a concentrar su mirada en las tostadas. Pero esto no duró mucho, ya que pronto sus amigos llegaron.

Hola Herms- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego Ron la saludó con un movimiento de la mano, ya que tenía la boca llena y Ginny negaba con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba.

Desayunaron todos juntos y luego se fueron a sus respectivas clases. El día pasó muy rápido, además que Hermione no prestó atención a ninguna de sus clases, ya que sólo pensaba en el beso que le había dado a su profesor.

En la noche cenó junto a sus compañeros en el gran comedor, terminaron y Mcgonagall aprovechó ese momento para avisar a los alumnos que ya tenían organizado el baile de navidad- Este año van a tener que venir todos con antifaz, sólo sus parejas podrán saber quien son. ¿No lo encuentran fascinante?. Vamos chicos, intento que esto se parezca a cuando Dumbledore estaba aquí, hagamos el empeño, por él.

Así fue como todos los alumnos empezaron a buscar pareja, Harry tenía por lo menos tres invitaciones diarias. Hermione optó por que prefería no ir, total nadie lo notaría si es que andaban todos enmascarados.

Mientras tanto en su despacho Snape leía la carta que momentos antes había recibido de la directora, en la que le decía como sería el baile de navidad y que si iba con una máscara y ropa de colores más alegres nadie notaría su presencia. Al final Snape optó por hacer caso al consejo, ya que tenía claro que no era una sugerencia. Mcgonagall se habia tomado en serio el papel de Dumbledore. Luego de eso apuntó a su repisa con la varita y dijo –Accio wiskey de fuego-

Mientras Hermione estaba en su habitación Ginny caminaba para allá, como ese viernes ya sería el baile ella tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con su compañera y amiga, quería llegar junto a ella al gran comedor.

Llegó a la sala común de los prefectos y entró, subió a le habitación de su amiga y tocó la puerta, la chica que estaba en su cama y sintió esto y se levantó a abrir. No se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a su amiga ahí, pero cuando ella comenzó a hablar sabía que no se escaparía de ir a eseestúpido baile, y la verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en una pareja, ella soñaba con ir acompañada de su profesor de pociones, aunque sabía que era una idea ridícula e imposible.

Luego de que Ginny se hubiese ido, decidió que era hora de ir a visitar a su profesor, para aprovechar de darle las gracias, pero al llegar allá se encontró a un muy bebido profesor, y además hablaba solo, o eso creía ella, ya que Snape volvía a conversar con su conciencia.

-Si se que el otro día me dijiste que la chica sentía algo por mi- dijo el hombre- pero no ves que eso no es así, mírame, yo no le podría gustar a nadie, además es mejor, ya que, por mucho que me guste, las relaciones profesores-alumnas no están permitidas, y no me vengas de nuevo a decir estupideces, mira que hace un rato que ya venimos discutiendo.

FLASH BACK

Severus llevaba unas cuantas copas mientras analizaba todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien y se volteó, y ahí estaba él.

Sorpresa- dijo el otro- apuesto a que no esperabas encontrarme de nuevo- luego se acercó más a Snape y le tomo la cara para mirarle a los ojos- pero creo que todavía no entiendes que cada vez que tomas tu mente me vuelve a crear.

¡Ya suéltame!- dijo Snape enojado- ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que aunque seas mi conciencia no estoy de acuerdo con que vengas a visitarme?

Como si yo quisiera perder mi tiempo contigo, es más como si quisiera ser la conciencia de alguien con tan mal gusto, feo, pálido, pelo grasoso, gruñón…

Vale, vale, que ya entendí tu punto- dijo el profesor antes que el otro le siguiera resaltando todos los defectos.

Verdaderamente no entiendo como esa chica puede estar enamorada de ti- dijo el otro.

¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado lo mismo?- dijo Snape- te he dicho que esa chica no piensa en mí.

No estoy para discutir contigo, yo vengo a otra cosa, pero además quiero recalcarte que la chica te quiere y ya te lo dije la otra vez.

Si se que el otro día me dijiste que la chica sentía algo por mi- dijo el hombre- pero no ves que eso no es así, mírame, yo no le podría gustar a nadie, además es mejor, ya que, por mucho que me guste, las relaciones profesores-alumnas no están permitidas, y no me vengas de nuevo a decir estupideces, mira que hace un rato que ya venimos discutiendo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Si, por eso es que quiero que te des cuenta de eso, para no seguir recordándotelo.- dijo el otro.

¿Sabes que?- dijo Snape furioso- estoy cansado de ti y todas tus estupideces, además estoy ebrio.

Para variar, te voy a dar un consejo, anda a alcohólicos anónimos, además al fin te diste cuenta, si no tomaras yo no aparecería.

La chica, que no escuchaba la conciencia de Snape pensó que el hombre se dirigia a ella, así que decidió salir de las sombras que la ocultaban y se disculpó con su profesor.

Sheñorrrrita Ganger- intentó modular- que la trrae porrr aquii.

Hermione se dio cuenta que el hombre no había notado su presencia hasta que ella se había decidido mostrar, y se maldijo por eso, al final tras meditar unos segundos decidió que lo mejor sería ayudar a su profesor a recuperarse, lo intentó levantar de la silla en la que estaban para meterlo en la ducha con agua fría, pero el hombre pesaba más de lo que había calculado y cayó encima de ella, lo que quizás hubiese sido chistoso si no hubiese estado herida, pero no fue así, en el momento en que ella tocó el suelo y el cayó encima de ella, sintió como todos los tajos que estaban sanando, ahora se abrían y sintió como algo tibio comenzaba a empapar su ropa, no tuvo ni que mirar para notar que era sangre, pero antes de curarse necesitaba ayudar al profesor para que cuando estuviera bien le ayudara a sanar sus heridas. Al final recordó que era bruja y con un hechizo levito al hombre hasta la tina, y con un chorro de agua fría logró que entrara un poco más en sí, y luego lo secó con otro hechizo y le hizo una poción reponedora, cuando el hombre ya estuvo bien iba a agradecer a Hermione, pero al ver su estado comenzó a retarla

Señorita Granger- dijo enojado- ¿qué cree que hace de pie? Y mire su herida, como se volvió a abrir- sin si quiera preguntarle le sacó la polera con un movimiento de la varita y comenzó a curarle la piel nuevamente. Mientras el hombre hacia eso la chica pensaba en lo que había escuchado en la conversación, es decir que era mutuo el sentimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces lo miró y le agradeció por todo, luego de unos segundos de silencio siguió- profesor, no se si ya se lo habrán informado, pero el baile de navidad de este año es con antifaces, y yo quería preguntarle si usted querría ir conmigo- dicho eso se quedó callada ya que estaba muy sonrojada.

El profesor no entendió inmediatamente la proposición que su alumna le estaba haciendo, así que se quedó unos segundos en silencio, hasta que al final, le respondió- está bien, pero nadie debe saber que estaré allá. Espero que sepa mantener la boca cerrada.

Al escuchar esto Hermione sonrió- no se preocupe señor, será un secreto. Una última cosa señor- dijo ella- ¿vio usted a mi gato anoche cuando me llevó a mi habitación? es que hace mucho que no lo veo, ya me tiene asustada.

Snape se dio cuenta que hace rato no iba a marcar tarjeta como felino, así que decidió que ese día se aparecería por la habitación de la chica, pero antes, para calmarla decidió inventar una mentirita para tranquilizarla- no se preocupe, cuando nosotros llegamos el salió de su habitación, se ve que la estuvo esperando toda la noche, no se preocupe, ya va a volver.

Gracias profesor, ahora me voy a acostar- dijo ella.

Si- dijo el- mejor descanse y no se olvide de no decir nada a nadie. Otro día hablaremos mejor del tema.

Apenas Hermione se fue, el hombre sonrió, esa fue una de sus pocas sonrisas de felicidad, sin ni una gota de sarcasmo y lo primero que hizo fue desaparecer por magia todas las botellas de wiskey de fuego, luego decidió ir a su ropero para ver que tenía para ponerse, ya se lo había dicho Mcgonagall, tendría que ir como si fuera otra persona. Y ya no se reprochaba tanto el sentimiento que tenia hacia su alumna, mal que mal ya había aceptado su invitación.

El día del baile se acercaba cada vez con mayor velocidad y esto se notaba, sobretodo por el nerviosismo que había en el ambiente. En las visitas a Hogsmeade las tiendas más llenas ya no eran la dulcería y el café, si no que todas las tiendas de ropa para bailes. Y Hermione no era la excepción, ella quería verse hermosa esa noche, así que con Ginny (que iría como pareja de Harry) estaban comprando vestidos y antifaces.

Cuando tuvieron todas las compras hechas se fueron al castillo, ya que debían hacer los deberes que tenían.

Esa semana también pasó a gran velocidad y sin siquiera notarlo, ya estaban en navidad. Hermione se levantó esa mañana y notó una fila de regalos al lado de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre ellos y comenzó a abrirlos, el primero era de Harry, y era una elegante pluma para escribir, luego abrió el de Ginny, que era un gran set de maquillaje, luego el de Ron, que era una bolsa de grajeas de todos los sabores. También reconoció inmediatamente el regalo de la señora Wesley, un hermoso chaleco de color calipso con un pequeño bordado en la parte inferior que decía su nombre, pero había un regalo bajo todo eso que no tenía nombre, era un elegante paquete de color negro, con una cinta plateada, se acercó a el, lo tomó y luego se sentó en su cama, donde Black dormitaba. La chica comenzó a abrir el regalo con mucha cautela, muy preocupada de que no fuese a contener alguna maldición, lo terminó de abrir y encontró en él una caja roja, la abrió intuyendo que podía ser, y no se equivocó, en ella había una hermosa pulsera de plata con una pequeña nota escrita en ella.

Tomó la pulsera y se la abrochó en la muñeca, luego tomó la nota y la leyó.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Espero que este regalo sea de su agrado y que además se sienta protegida cuando lo tenga puesto, ya que si alguna vez se siente en peligro, debe pedir ayuda en su mente mientras toca el brazalete, y no dude que un amigo estará ahí para ayudarle._

_Disfrutelo. SS_

Hermione no sabía quien le había mandado esa pulsera, pero estaba maravillada por lo que había escrito en la nota esa persona. Y mientras intentaba adivinar quien era el hombre, sintió como su gato saltaba a su regazo y comenzaba a ronronear.

Luego de ducharse fue a ver a sus amigos y pasaron toda la tarde juntos, conversando de cosas triviales.

Cuando Ron y Harry decidieron jugar ajedrez mágico, Ginny se acercó a Hermione y en un susurro le dijo- Ahora que los chicos no están pendientes, cuéntame, quien te regalo ese brazalete.

Hermione la miró y en otro susurro respondió- no sé, la nota venía sin nombre.

-Sabes que es peligroso recibir cosas de extraños, recuerda lo que pasó conmigo en la época de la cámara de los secretos- reprochó Ginny.

Si lo sé, pero hasta ahora no me ha hecho nada- y mirando el reloj continuó- mira la hora que es, tengo que empezar a arreglarme.- se despidió de los chicos y se fue.

Llegó a su habitación y comenzó por su pelo, cuando estaba en eso Draco entró y se quedó mirándola- wow Herms, te ves hermosa- y se sentó en la cama de la chica, -la verdad es que te he traído un pequeño regalito, y gracias por el tuyo, me encantó, ese libro de pociones me va a ser muy útil en lo que queda del curso.

Si, apenas lo vi pensé en ti- respondió la chica.

Draco se acercó y le entregó su regalo, Hermione lo abrió y encontró un peluche de un gato, al que dejó encima de su cama, para luego abrazar a Draco, algo que a Black no le gustó ni un poco, ya que se tiró encima de ambos y cuando estuvo en los brazos de Hermione, comenzó a maullar.

Veo que tienes un gato celoso- dijo Draco- mira se está haciendo tarde, mejor yo también empiezo a vestirme para el baile- y se fue, seguido por Black, que también necesitaba ir a cambiarse.

Pronto se fue haciendo más tarde, y Hermione se maldecía por no haber puesto ningún punto de encuentro con Severus, así que cuando estuvo vestida, decidió que lo mejor sería ir al baile e intentar ubicarlo por ahí.

Cuando llegó al gran salón se encontró a sus amigos, no costó mucho ubicarlos, ya que se guiaba por los pelos colorines. Se acercó a ellos- hola chicos- dijo- veo que ya están emparejados- Ginny y Harry estaban juntos, mientras Ron iba acompañado de Lavender Brown.

¿Viste Harry?- dijo Ron- te gane la apuesta

¿De que apuesta hablan?- preguntó confusa Hermione

Créeme que no quieres saberlo- dijo Ginny.

Harry y yo apostamos, yo dije que tú no encontrarías pareja, pero Harry dijo que si, así que gané yo la apuesta- dijo Ron. Y Lavender al escuchar el comentario soltó una tonta risita.

Hermione se puso totalmente colorada de ira, y cuando le iba a mandar una cachetada a su amigo, una mano le agarró el hombro, al sentir eso ella se dio vuelta y lo vio, estaba como nunca, vestido de verde botella, el pelo bien tomado y sedoso, su cara tapada hasta la nariz por un antifaz y con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver esto Hermione se derritió por completo, tan descaradamente que todos los notaron.

Luego se alejó con él a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar.

Ron que había visto toda la escena incredulo, se acercó a Harry y le dijo- no te preocupes amigo.- pero Harry ya sabía que algo así sucedería, además el ya se estaba enamorando de otra personita.

Hermione y Severus estuvieron toda la noche bailando, y cuando el calor les ganaba, iban a la mesa de las bebidas y tomaban algo. Cuando ya hubo un par de copas de más en el cuerpo de ambos, Severus se atrevió a soltar un piropo a Hermione- Que linda se ve así- a lo cual Hermione no supo que responder, y sólo sonrió, haciendo que Snape hiciera su máximo esfuerzo en aparentar, para que no se notara el revoltijo de hormonas que la chica estaba causando.

Así pasaron toda la noche, y cuando el baile hubo terminado Snape fue a dejar a la chica a su habitación, debía ser cordial con ella, por no decir que la idea le agradaba de sobremanera. Cuando ambos estaban dentro, Hermione se acercó a él, y en un susurro en su oído, que causo en Severus un calambre en todo su cuerpo, la chica agradeció al hombre por la noche que había pasado.

Severus se iba a despedir de ella, y la chica, tomado la iniciativa lo besó, un beso que al principio fue tierno, pero luego comenzó a mostrar la pasión que ambos sentían por el otro, dejándose llevar. Luego Severus la tomó y la dejó en la cama y se tiró sobre ella a seguir besándola.

Hermione despertó esa mañana algo extrañada, había tenido un sueño muy hermoso, dónde estaban sólo ella y su profesor. Se estiró y miró a su lado en la cama, y casi da un grito al ver quién estaba junto a ella, ni más ni menos que el profesor Snape, con la sábana hasta la cintura y la parte de arriba del torso descubierta, no lo podía creer ¡Se había acostado con un profesor! Con vergüenza noto que ella también estaba desnuda, así que se puso lo primero que encontró, que era la camisa de su profesor. Cuando ya estuvo tapada se sintió observada y se dio vuelta, viendo como su profesor la miraba fijamente. Cuando él notó que la chica también lo miraba, cambió la sonrisa que había en su cara, por la cara más seria que podía tener y le dijo- Señorita Granger, creo que después tenemos que hablar.- y se iba a levantar de la cama cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se transformó a su forma animaga, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, que en pocos segundos comenzó a atar cabos de todo, pero un nuevo golpeteo la saco de sus pensamientos. Se puso un pantalón y antes de abrir la puerta miro al gato- seguro que tenemos que hablar, tiene mucho que explicar- y abrió la puerta.

Corriendo entró Ginny y abrazó a su amiga- anoche fue el mejor día de mi vida- dijo- Harry y yo somos novios.

Hermione la abrazó y la felicitó, luego se acercó al gato y lo sacó de la habitación. Estuvieron conversando toda la mañana sobre el baile de navidad. A la hora de almuerzo Ginny decidió que era hora de ir a ver a su novio, quería saber como se había tomado su hermano la noticia y se fue. En ese momento Hermione se duchó y vistió, y aprovechó de ir a ver a Snape, tenían mucho de que conversar.

Llegó a su habitación y lo encontró haciendo una poción, el al verla echo los últimos ingredientes y se acercó a ella- señorita Granger-

-Hermione- dijo ella- creo que después del grado de confianza que tuvimos anoche se puede permitir tutearme.

-Hermione, creo que es necesario que hablemos lo de ayer, para que no vuelva a ocurrir. No es correcto que alguien de mi edad salga con alguien de la tuya, y menos aún si esa persona fue tu profesor- dijo él, pero cuando iba a continuar, Hermione intervino- Creo que la charla empieza antes, cuando usted se hizo pasar por mi gato- dijo enojada al sentir como la persona a la que amaba la estaba rechazando- usted no es nadie para vigilarme y no quiero volver a verlo en mi habitación, y no se preocupe, tampoco me había hecho ilusiones con usted- dicho esto salió corriendo a su habitación. Cuando llegó se puso a llorar.

Así pasaron un par de meses en las que ambos dejaron de verse, Hermione tuvo una que otra reunión con los mortífagos, donde había salido sólo con unas pocas heridas, pero hasta en esos momentos rechazó la ayuda de su profesor. En el colegio todo iba bien, y su vida era normal, excepto por una sola cosa. Últimamente se había sentido media enferma, pero lo atribuía a los nervios que sentía debido a los próximos enfrentamientos con los mortífagos, aún no se olvidaba de la amenaza del tenebroso, y eso la tenía muy asustada.

Pero como luego de un tiempo las molestias no cesaron, decidió ir a ver a madame Pomfrey para que le diera una poción para quitar el estrés. Entró en la enfermería muy feliz porque pronto se quitaría todas esas molestias, pero salió con cara de funeral, no le habían dado precisamente un buen diagnóstico. Llegó a su habitación y por polvos flu se dirigió al despacho de su profesor, al entrar ni siquiera saludo, al revés, exigió- profesor, debo hablar con usted.

El hombre estaba muy extrañado por la forma de entrar de la chica, pero cuando le iba a preguntar de que se trataba, la chica se puso a llorar, luego de que se hubo calmado se acercó nuevamente adonde estaba él.

Sea rápida- dijo él hombre- mire que tengo que terminar de hacer una investigación para una poción para los de la orden y se sentó tras su escritorio.

Hermione que ya estaba un poco más calmada soltó- profesor, estoy embarazada.

Severus quién estuvo pensando lo que la chica le había dicho un buen rato, hasta entenderlo se paró de su mesa y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su despacho, luego de unos segundos meditando se acercó a la chica y la tomó de los hombros y le dijo- ¿está segura de lo que dice?- mientras la chica lloraba- ¿qué le pasa ahora? –preguntó.

Me hace daño, señor- dijo ella aún llorando, pero se calmó cuando el hombre la soltó.

Luego el hombre se acercó a uno de sus estantes y sacó una pequeña botellita de cristal y la dio vuelta en sus manos examinándola un buen rato, al final volvió donde la chica estaba y se la entregó. La chica miró la botella y repitió el mismo procedimiento que el hombre había realizado unos minutos antes, y luego miró al hombre esperando una respuesta.

Quiero que desde ya sepas que yo no me voy a hacer cargo de esa criatura, no puedo por mi condición de fugitivo, y tampoco quiero meterme en más problemas, tu debes pensar lo mismo, ahora que estas en el circulo de los mortífagos, o tendrán mucha piedad por una muggle embarazada, no lo han demostrado hasta ahora y no creo que los milagros de ese tipo existan, la cosa es que de aquí queda a tu criterio lo que pase con ese bebé, yo sólo puedo darte ésta solución, una poción abortiva.- Luego se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó- Hermione, tienes dos opciones, o bebes esto, o afrontas el problema tú sola, pero por el bien de esa criatura, yo no puedo ser su padre. Al oír esto Hermione salió del despacho con la pequeña botellita en sus manos y unas cuantas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Llegó a su habitación y se calmó, pues tenía una difícil decisión que tomar.

* * *

Bueno chicos! gracias por leer y para la proxima trataré de actualizar un poco más seguido...

ReViEwS!!!!!!


	10. dos espías descubiertos

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado media ocupada. bueno disfruten la historia... besos

* * *

Severus vio como la chica salía de su despacho aguantando las lágrimas y decidió dejarlo así, cuando ella golpeó la puerta indicando que ya había salido por completo del lugar, se tranquilizó un poco y comenzó a masajear su sien, estaba nervioso, preocupado y un tanto asustado. Sabía que había sido cruel con ella, pero no lo quedaba otra opción, ya que en esos tiempos difíciles a la criatura no le favorecería apellidarse Snape, sería como arrojarlo a los leones, ya fuera por el lado de los mortífagos, que seguramente lo matarían por ser un mestizo, o por el resto del mundo mágico que lo tratarían pésimo por ser hijo del asesino de Dumbledore.

No le gustaba mucho la idea de la decisión que había tomado, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el aborto, pero se calmaba diciéndose que el bebé moriría igual, ya que los mortífagos no serían muy compasivos con Hermione, sin importar su condición. Además tampoco le gustaba la idea de ser padre, no tenía paciencia con los niños pequeños, y ellos a su vez parecían tampoco quererlo, además de que estaba traumado con la figura paterna que tenía, su infancia había sido desgraciada por culpa de su padre y el, al no tener una idea diferente de ser padre, temía caer en los mismos errores que el suyo había cometido.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, pensando en lo desgraciado que había sido con la chica, pero seguía intentando convencerse de que hacía lo correcto, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no perdía nada con intentar ser padre, si bien no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, ya tenía una base, sabía como no tenía que hacerlo, y eso era no siguiendo el comportamiento de su padre.

Así fueron pasando semanas en que el hombre no salió de su habitación, ya que no tenía nada que hacer más que adelantar algunas pociones para la orden y otras para el tenebroso. Sobretodo en la que le había encargado para marcar a los nuevos mortífagos y que sólo los marcados pudieran ver la marca.

Luego de unos cuantos intentos la tenía lista, una poción que se aplicaba y se hacia que lo que se hiciera sobre ella fuera prácticamente invisible, además logró que también, bajo un conjuro especial todo lo que estaba marcado por esa poción fuera revelado inmediatamente. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro que todo funcionaba a la perfección se dirigió al castillo de Voldemort a entregar la poción, ya que se estaba terminando el plazo de paciencia del hombre.

Apenas hubo llegado Nagini salió a recibirlo y lo hizo pasar junto a su amo, que estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, pero al sentir la capa de Snape ondeando se volteó.

Severus al verlo hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. –Aquí tiene mi lord, terminé la poción que me había encargado- y se la entregó al hombre que la miró fijamente unos segundos.

-Interesante. Gracias Severus, la probaré ahora mismo- y dicho eso tocó su marca tenebrosa haciendo que Peter se acercara.

-¿Hay reunión señor?- dijo con voz de rata.

-Sí colagusano, ya llamé a todos los que estaban marcados, te toca hacerlo con los que aún no tienen la marca, mándales mensajes diciendo que les doy 30 minutos para llegar.

Petegrew hizo una reverencia y salió a cumplir con el mandado.

-Snape- dijo Voldemort- tú te puedes ir, ya que cumpliste con tu trabajo, pero antes ¡Cruccio! Esto es para que aprendas a demorarte la mitad del tiempo que te pido.

Snape se revolcó en el suelo, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, cuando la tortura hubo terminado, tranquilamente se levanto, se limpió su túnica, miró por última vez a Voldemort y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió, saliendo inmediatamente del lugar, para poder aparecerse en el bosque prohibido. Llegó a su despacho y se tomó un par de pociones para curarse y otra para dormir sin sueños, ya que hace algunos días no dormía, porque aún lo atormentaba la decisión que había hecho tomar a la chica, por eso despertó mucho más tarde medio desorientado, no sabía que hora era, así que miró su reloj y notó que había dormido más de 24 horas se levantó y se duchó, cuando se estaba saliendo del baño notó que algo se enrojecía en su muñeca y no entendía bien que pasaba, hasta que de apoco en su piel se fue marcando una forma de brazalete. Sentía que algo le cosquilleaba en esa zona, pero no entendía que sucedía. Se miró el brazo unos segundos más y notó que el dibujo ya estaba totalmente delimitado, demostrando una forma que le pareció conocidísima y en pocos segundos se dio cuenta. –Hermione- gimió para sí, y salió corriendo a los terrenos del colegio. No se había dado cuenta antes porque no había preguntado acerca del mecanismo de la joya cuando la había comprado, lo único que recordaba era que el vendedor le había dicho que al regalar la pulsera iba a establecer una conexión con la chica, la que sería una forma de indicarle cuando lo necesitaba. No tenía idea de dónde podría estar ella, menos mal que había hecho un hechizo en la joya antes de regalársela.

Se montó en una escoba y con la varita en mano dijo- brazalete posición- y la varita comenzó a moverse en su palma de la mano indicando la dirección que el hombre debía tomar. Luego de unas horas de viaje el hombre llegó al lugar en el que menos quería encontrar a Hermione, el castillo de Voldemort.

* * *

En el castillo Ginny había ido a buscar a su amiga para cenar juntas y al llegar a su habitación lanzó un grito que atrajo a Malfoy, quien al llegar a la altura de la pelirroja se quedó parado unos segundos, luego la tomó de la mano y la llevó corriendo al despacho de Mcgonagall, la pelirroja no entendía que ocurría con Draco, que ni siquiera la había insultado, pero eso decidió preguntarlo después. Llegaron al despacho de la directora y entraron a toda velocidad. La mujer al ver entrar así a un Slytherin y a una Griffindor se alarmó, no se imaginaba que nueva embarrada había quedado entre los integrantes de esas casas que pareciera que serían enemigas de por vida. Decidió que mejor escuchaba, ya que a esa edad ya no quería seguir atando cabos.- ¿Qué pasa- preguntó. Pero cuando Ginny iba a contestar Draco se le adelantó.- Profesora, Herms a desaparecido- Ambas mujeres se miraron sin entender porque Draco usaba ese nombre para referirse a Hermione, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, lo importante era que la chica había desaparecido. 

-Vamos a ver como quedó su pieza- dijo Ginny y el trío corrió hasta el lugar. La primera en entrar fue Mcgonagall que al ver el desastre que había, además de un vestigio de una marca de humo verde cerca de la pared reprimió un grito y se amplificó la voz mágicamente- Todos los alumnos deben ir a sus respectivas salas comunes y no salgan de ahí hasta que se de una nueva orden. Sus respectivos jefes darán aviso de lo que ha ocurrido. Cualquiera que sea sorprendido rondando los pasillos de aquí a 10 minutos más, será expulsado del colegio- dicho esto terminó la amplificación y se dirigió a los alumnos- busquen a todos los profesores que puedan y díganles que vengan a la pieza de la señorita Granger- dicho esto ambos salieron corriendo dejando sola a la directora quien empezó a revisar la pieza, dejando todo el desorden tal cual estaba, hasta que al otro lado de la cama encontró una máscara blanco- o por dios- se dijo.- aquí ha habido una lucha-.

Flash Black

Hermione estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, habían pasado un tiempo ya desde la discusión con Snape y estaba pensando que haberse unido a Voldemort no había sido una buena idea, el hombre la tenía para sólo torturarla, no le había dado ni una sola pista de algo útil para la orden, además de que se estaba exponiendo constantemente al peligro, y si algo ocurría mal el ministerio la podría tratar de traidora.

Estaba en eso cuando una ave (ya muy conocida para ella) entro por la ventana y le tiró un mensaje, ella lo abrió.

Por orden del tenebroso, todos los que no están marcados deben venir a una ceremonia dónde todos recibirán la marca del señor tenebroso.

La chica vio el mensaje e inmediatamente se asustó, ella ya no estaba tan segura de seguir perteneciendo a los mortífagos y la marca la comprometería con ellos al cien por ciento. Decidió que no iría, ya que mientras estuviera en Hogwarts o podrían hacerle daño.

Esa noche estaba tan asustada que no durmió, aún se trataba de calmar diciéndose que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro de la tierra, pero ya ni ella se lo creía. Al final se quedó dormida. Despertó unas horas más tarde cuando sintió voces cerca de ella, perezosamente abrió los ojos, pero cuándo lo hizo se arrepintió. Lo primero que vio fue la marca tenebrosa cerca de una esquina de su habitación, y cuando miró al otro lado vio a dos hombres encapuchados y con una máscara blanca, lo que la hizo gemir de preocupación.

Con éste gesto los dos mortífagos se dieron cuenta de que la chica ya había notado su presencia, así que la tomaron y la intentaron llevar, pero la chica comenzó a patalear, pegando en medio de la cara de quién la cargaba, tirando la máscara que lo ocultaba al suelo, y dejando al descubierto a Goyle, la chica asustada comenzó a patalear con más fuerza intentando arrancar, pero el mortífago que aún estaba cubierto le pegó un combo en la cara que la noqueó.

-Acaso no te acuerdas que aprendimos a utilizar un desmaius- le dijo Goyle al otro mortífago- espero que el lord no nos castigue por haberla golpeado.- y ambos salieron sigilosos a la sala común de los prefectos, recorriendo luego todo el camino que llevaba hasta los lindes del bosque prohibido. Al llegar allá el encapuchado miró la hora y luego dijo- cuando yo te diga tomas el trasladador que nos llevará dónde él¡Ya!- dicho esto ambos se agarraron a una lata de cerveza tirada y fueron llevados hasta las afueras de un imponente castillo. –Olvidé traer mi máscara- dijo Goyle al otro mortífago- no me puedo presentar así.

El otro mortífago le iba a contestar, pero por detrás apareció Lucius Malfoy, quién le entrego a Goyle una máscara nueva y le quitó a la chica de encima. –Bueno chicos, buen trabajo, pero ahora yo me la llevo hasta dónde el señor tenebroso, se pueden ir.

El hombre cargó a Hermione hasta la habitación en la que Voldemort se encontraba.

-Lucius, veo que traes a la pequeña traidora- dijo el hombre- Llévala a la celda del sótano, por lo menos hasta que despierte, porque parece que a esos chicos se les pasó la mano.

- si mi lord- dijo el rubio y salió con la chica, al llegar a la celda la dejó y la miró un rato, hizo el máximo esfuerzo para no violarla, si lo hacía, podía tener problemas después con su lord. Le amarró las manos y apoyo su espalda contra la pared, luego salió de la habitación y cerró la celda.

Hermione despertó algunas horas más tarde, estaba toda agarrotada y no sabía porque tenía tan poca movilidad, luego notó que estaba amarrada y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, se puso a llorar en silencio, pero en eso alguien se acercó a abrazarla, en ese minuto no le importó saber quién era la persona que le estaba dando apoyo, sólo enterró la cabeza en lo que parecía ser su pecho y siguió llorando amargamente.

Luego de un rato algo la sacó de su llanto, estaban abriendo su celda, con lo que la persona que la abrazaba se levantó y salió corriendo hacia una esquina oscura que había en la celda. Luego la persona que entró fue directo dónde Hermione y la levató, al ver eso, ella supo que lo peor venía, necesitaba ayuda, pero no sabía como pedirla, al final recordó el regalo que le habían enviado por navidad y las instrucciones que este traía, sujeto con ambas manos el brazalete mientras mentalmente pedía ayuda, no sabía quién vendría a rescatarla ni le importaba, total en la carta decía que una mano amiga estaría ahí para ayudarla y ella confiaba en eso.

Lucius, quien era el que la había cargado, la llevó hasta otra habitación donde la petrificó y la acostó en el suelo, luego el hombre se acercó y le dijo al oído- aún te queda espera, traidora. Dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió caminando elegantemente del lugar.

Un rato más tarde la chica fue llevada frente al tenebroso, la dejaron junto a él en la habitación y salieron, dejándolos solos.

¿Por qué, si me juraste lealtad, no hiciste caso a mi llamado?- preguntó el hombre, pero Hermione no respondió, por lo que recibió un cruccio.

-Eres una traidora, yo te acepté a pesar de que eras una sangesucia, me debías obediencia más que nadie.- dicho esto le dio otro cruccio, que la dejo inconciente.

Lucius- llamó el tenebroso- llévala a la habitación donde estaba y déjala ahí hasta que despierte, que tenemos el resto de la conversación pendiente- luego de eso soltó una risa macabra, que le heló hasta los huesos a Lucius.

Fin flash back

Snape descendió cuidadosamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, dejó su escoba escondida en un árbol, y salió caminando. Llegó a la puerta del castillo, dijo la contraseña y entró. Fue pasillo por pasillo revisando que no hubiese nadie para poder entrar sin problemas. Se dirigió directo al sótano del castillo, dónde estaban las celdas. Entró al lugar y con sigilo comenzó a mirar dentro de las celdas. Estaban todas vacías, por lo que se maldijo por haber perdido el tiempo, cuando iba de vuelta por los pasillos, para salir por dónde había entrado, una voz lo distrajo. Desde una de las celdas se había asomado una persona, que al pasar por ahí el no había visto, porque las sombras lo escondían.

¿Quién es usted?- dijo Snape al ver como la mujer dejaba al descubierto su cara.

Soy una auror que se enfrentó a un grupo de mortífagos, por eso estoy aquí, pero seguramente no viniste acá para charlar conmigo, la chica que buscas fue llevada por Lucius hace un par de horas hacia otro lugar. Así que no pierda más el tiempo aquí y valla a buscarla- dijo la chica apremiando al hombre.

Cuando la haya rescatado, vendré por usted, es una promesa- dijo Snape a modo de despedida.

Siguió buscando por los pasillos y llegó hasta los lugares dónde Voldemort solía transitar. Volvió a conjurar el hechizo de brújula y su varita le apuntó hacia una habitación. El hombre con sumo cuidado entró y se encontró a Hermione tirada en el suelo, tenía feas heridas, además de una fea marca en la mejilla. La levantó con cuidado y la sacó del lugar, la llevó por los pasillos que había usado para llegar a donde estaba ella y salió del lugar, le pareció ridículamente fácil sacar a la chica de ahí. Luego fue al lugar donde había escondido su escoba y acostó en ese lugar a Hermione, se sacó su capa y se la puso a modo de frazada a Hermione, luego lanzó un hechizo de ilusión, haciendo que el lugar pareciera absolutamente vacío.

Volvió a entrar al castillo y se dirigió directo al sótano, dónde la auror lo estaba esperando. Entró y llegó a la celda que ella usaba, se acercó y con un complicadísimo hechizo hizo que la celda se abriera y salieron ambos para el pasillo hacia la salida del lugar, pero no contaban con que la noticia de que Hermione ya no se encontraba en el castillo se esparció a la velocidad de la luz entre los pocos integrantes que en ese momento ocupaban el castillo, que eran Peter Petegrew, Lucius Malfoy y Voldemort. Los dos primeros llegaron al momento en que la auror y Snape salían al pasillo principal en dirección a la salida, al darse cuenta de ello, ambos decidieron volverse y encarar al par que los miraba desafiante (en realidad Lucius miraba desafiante mientras Peter tiritaba de miedo), así comenzaron un duelo, y la primera en salir victoriosa fue la auror, que desarmó a Peter antes de que pasaran cinco minutos de pelea, y luego decidió que para que en el futuro no estorbara lo mejor era matarlo, y así lo hizo.

Mientras el cuerpo de la rata caía sin vida sobre el duro piso, Snape y Lucius también estaban en la suya.

-Así que al final resultó ser que nuestro fiel aliado resultó ser la mascota de Dumbledore- dijo Lucius burlón- por lo menos debe estar feliz donde esté de saber que aún siguen haciendo estupideces para seguir su causa perdida.

No te voy a permitir que hables así de Albus, el es la mejor persona que he conocido- dijo Snape apretando los dientes.

Veo que el perrito faldero sigue pensando esas estupideces- dijo Lucius- es mejor que te demuestre que eres patético- dicho esto Lucius mandó una avada kedabra que fue fácilmente esquivado por Snape.

Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo, eso es algo que todos los mortífagos deberían aprender- dijo Snape- ¡sectussempra!

El golpe dio en lleno en el pecho de Lucius, pero eso no fue impedimento para seguir peleando. Siguieron luchando un rato más, hasta que la perdida de sangre de Lucius comenzó a debilitarlo, hasta que cayó al piso, en ese momento sintieron una explosión al final del pasillo y vieron como Voldemort se acercaba, decidieron que ese era el momento de escapar, así que juntos armaron un escudo protector que, mientras corrían, los defendió de los hechizos que Voldemort lanzaba a diestra y a siniestra. Salieron del castillo y corrieron hacia dónde estaba Hermione, comprendieron que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para arrancar, así que apenas llegaron al lugar en que la chica estaba escondida Severus la tomó y subió a su escoba, mientras la auror, a modo de despedida le dijo- tú me ayudaste a salir de ese horrible lugar y yo te voy a ayudar a que limpies tu reputación, gracias- dicho eso desapareció con un sonoro plop.

Snape pateó el suelo y partió a toda velocidad en la escoba, cuidando que la chica no se cayera camino al castillo.

Apenas llegó corrió a la enfermería con la chica en brazos, le daba lo mismo si alguien lo veía rondando por ahí, aunque por lo tarde que era, era poco probable. Entró a la enfermería gritando para que la enfermera llegara cuanto antes, apoyo a Hermione en una camilla y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Poppy, quien al verlo pegó un grito y trato de correr.

No seas idiota- dijo Snape enojado- Y apresúrate que la chica necesita ayuda, y no te preocupes por mí, ya no soy ni espía, porque Voldemort me descubrió.

Luego de asegurarse de que la chica estaba siendo atendida fue al despacho de Mcgonagall, dónde relató todo lo sucedido a la directora, además habló de la reacción de la enfermera.

Mejor acompáñame a la enfermería- dijo la directora aliviada- quiero saber como se encuentra la señorita Granger, además es necesario hablar con la enfermera, para que no diga nada de ti, todavía.- iba un rato en silencio mientras caminaban, hasta que paró en seco- debo asumir que entre ustedes hay algo, o si no, no entiendo el motivo que tendría usted para regalarle esa joya a la señorita Granger.

Será mejor que mañana hablemos de eso, hoy me preocupa más el estado de salud de Hermione, eso si creo que debe prepararse, porque va a ser una extensa charla- dijo Snape.

Entonces tomo eso como un sí.- dijo Mcgonagall dando por terminada la conversación.

Entraron a la enfermería y fueron directamente a ver a la chica, luego de que la directora estuvo completamente segura de que la chica se encontraba bien, decidió que era hora de dejar un par de cosas claras a la enfermera, entre ellas las consecuencias que le traería si hablaba de más acerca de Snape, y no es que a la mujer le gustaran la amenazas, pero debía cuidar de Snape. Cumpliendo con las órdenes que dejo Dumbledore sólo a ella antes de morir.

Snape se acercó a la cama de Hermione y cerró las cortinas de la cama, no quería que nadie supiese que estaba allí. Conjuró una silla y se sentó junto a la cama de la chica, la miró unos segundos como dormía plácidamente y luego le tomó una mano. Estuvo toda la noche junto a ella cuidándola, sin pegar un ojo en toda la noche, mientras su mente iba a mil por hora, pensando en como sería la vida con la chica, si le perdonaría y además de como sería el como padre.

En la mañana la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, no entendía lo que pasaba, ya que según ella se encontraba demasiado cómoda como para estar aún en la habitación que Voldemort la tenía, perdida empezó a buscar algo en el lugar, hasta que se fijó en el profesor, que estaba apoyado junto a la panza de la chica. En ese momento comenzó a atar cabos. Estaba en la enfermería del colegio y la persona que la había rescatado, que era quién le había regalado esa hermosa joya era nada más ni nada menos que el hombre que la había rechazado.

Se estiró, ya que se sentía incómoda siempre en la misma posición y al hacer esto el hombre despertó. Levantó la cabeza unos segundos y se la quedó viendo, luego sonrió unos segundos, para luego volver a poner cara de preocupación.

¿Cómo estas?- dijo preocupado.

Bien- dijo ella un tanto cortante.

Creo que debemos hablar- dijo él- Anoche creí que te perdía, no sabes como me preocupe al ver que necesitabas ayuda, y como me afligí más al ver que estabas en el castillo de Voldemort. Sabes, se me pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza y quiero decirte que quiero estar junto a ti. Quiero no tener que preocuparme más al no encontrarte.

La chica sólo asentía y sonreía, cosa que sólo duró hasta que recordó el motivo por el que habían peleado. La decisión que el hombre la había hecho tomar.

Herms- dijo él- dime que no has tomado esa poción. Perdóname por mi error, y dime que aún tenemos a nuestro hijo, porque luego de ésta noche cambié de opinión, quiero ver crecer a mi hijo quiero que lo intentemos, pero dime que aún existe, dime que no me hiciste caso- suplicó el hombre.- Me daba miedo no ser un buen padre, pero anoche me di cuenta que puedo intentarlo, sólo necesito un poco de ayuda.

La chica lo miró seria, lo que fue un mal presagio para el hombre, luego dio vuelta la cabeza y se quedó un rato así. Miró al hombre, pasados unos minutos y comenzó a hablar- lo que hiciste fue feo, me pusiste en una situación que a nadie le gustaría pasar, tuve que decidir pensando en mí más que en mi hijo, menos mal que lo mejor para mí es vivir con mi niño, mal que mal debo asumir mis embarradas, como bruja y mujer responsable que soy. No Severus, no tomé tu poción, es más aquí la tengo- dijo metiendo las manos a su bolsillo y entregándole la poción- y te la devuelvo, no la quiero.- dicho esto la chica sonrió- y si, creo que te mereces una oportunidad de ser padre, después de cómo nos ayudaste sería lo mínimo, además de que te veo muy preocupado y a la vez entusiasmado.

Gracias- dijo Severus besando la frente de la chica, se sentía muy arrepentido, y a la vez extraño, ya que no le importaba demostrar el cariño.

Y sí- dijo ella- ahora no hay pero que valga, los dos espías fueron desenmascarados, ninguno puede volver a exponerse como lo hacíamos antes, además yo pienso que tu nombre pronto se va a limpiar-

Y en un rápido movimiento la chica levantó la cabeza y besó a su ex profesor. Mientras que ambos sentían un revoltijo en el estómago, que querían disfrutar. Querían ser felices mientras que lo peor aún no llegaba.

* * *

bueno chicos, ya es muy tarde, así que el próximo capítulo respondo los reviews, bueno nos vemos...

ReViEwS!!!!...


	11. la verdad sea dicha

_Primero que nada quiero disculparme con uds por la demora de este capitulo, pero se me juntaron muchas cosas a la vez: una laguna mental en cuanto a imaginación, se me echó a perder el internet y además tuve que formatear el pc, pero más vale tarde que nunca..._

- "DªN!€L¡Tä §Nä¶€" -

* * *

Snape esa noche pudo dormir con tranquilidad, había logrado entender lo que de verdad quería: tener una familia. Y lo más importante es que la mujer que amaba se lo había permitido. Ahora sólo quedaba empezar a estudiar cual sería la mejor forma de educar a su futuro hijo, para que sea feliz y no guarde rencor hacia el. 

Esa mañana se levantó muy temprano, ya que tenía una larga charla programada con Mcgonagall. Cuando hubo desayunado pasó a la enfermería a saludar a Hermione, quien tenía reposo absoluto por un tiempo, para asegurar que el bebe no tenía daños por todos los cruciatus que había recibido. Le dio un beso de buenos días y partió al despacho de la directora.

Cuando llegó a la gárgola dio la contraseña (desde que Mcgonagall era la directora las contraseñas eran en cierta forma más "aburridas" que cuando Dumbledore aún vivía). Subió a un escalón de la escalera de caracol que llevaba hasta el despacho y al llegar al final tocó la puerta, y no entró hasta escuchar la respuesta de la directora.

Al entrar saludó a la mujer y se sentó en una silla frente a ella, la miró fijamente hasta que la mujer se decidió a hablar.

-¿Y Severus¿Que tienes que contarme acerca de la señorita Granger y tu?- dijo ella para cortar el silencio que había. Además de terminar cuánto antes con el interrogatorio.

-Bueno, primero debo decirte que todo comenzó cuando los de la orden me mandaron a vigilar a Hermione, yo fui todos los días a su hogar para ver que le ocurría, pero cada vez me extrañaba más ver lo herida que llegaba cuando salía por las noches a escondida. Así que comencé a quedarme en su hogar en mi forma animaga- contó Severus.

¿Eres un animago no registrado Severus?- preguntó sorprendida Minerva.

Si- dijo Snape- soy un gato negro, y nunca quise registrarme, por lo que ahora menos, así que te agradecería que guardaras el secreto-

No te preocupes Severus- dijo la mujer- a pesar de que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa falta a las normas del ministerio, pero entiendo lo peligroso de tu situación, sobre todo ahora, así que no te preocupes.

Bueno- dijo el ex profesor de pociones- la cosa es que ella me encontró y decidió quedarse con migo, me alimentó y me cuidó, mientras yo la cuidaba a ella y le mandaba pociones curativas cada vez que la veía herida. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Te lo conté la última vez que tuvimos una reunión. De a poco la chica se empezó a meter más en el mundo de los mortífagos, hasta que llegó el momento en que el Lord quiso marcarla junto a todos los nuevos reclutas, para eso me pidió a mí que le hiciera una poción que hacía que la marca fuese vista sólo por quienes la poseían, pero yo, para evitar que ella quedara marcada de por vida experimenté bastante con la poción, hasta que conseguí una que marcaba solo por un rato, y luego desaparecía.

El problema de eso es que muchos mortífagos nuevos no van a ser identificados- dijo Mcgonagall pensativa.

Pero el Lord no pudo usar la poción para los propósitos que yo había dispuesto para ella- dijo Snape- ya que en el momento en que el tenebroso decidió marcar a sus nuevos seguidores, la chica no acudió a la reunión, ya que entendía en el lío que se había metido y que ese no era un trabajo que ella pudiera hacer, ya que para ser espía se necesita más que sólo una voluntad de oro. Luego de eso, el Lord mandó a dos de sus mortífagos a buscarla y la llevaron a la mansión Riddle. Ella tocó una pulsera rastreadora que yo le regalé para navidad y pude llegar hasta ella y rescatarla, junto a una auror del ministerio que estaba en el calabozo, que me prometió que me ayudaría con los del ministerio.

Valla, eso es un punto a favor para ti, lo que significa que es más fácil que algún día el ministerio te absuelva. Ahora háblame un poco más de ustedes- pidió Mcgonagall esperando llegar a la parte conflictiva de la charla.

Como yo la cuidaba en todo momento empecé a sentir ciertas cosas por ella- dijo Snape bastante avergonzado y en un tono de vos demasiado bajo, tanto que Mcgonagall tuvo que acercarse para escuchar lo que el hombre estaba diciendo.- Así que estaba más tiempo con ella que solo. Pero habían situaciones en que no la podía ayudar siendo gato, así que también empecé a mandar pociones y ungüentos para que ella se aliviara, con mi nombre en las cartas. Así empezó a ganar confianza en mí y pronto me pidió lo que necesitaba, además de contar siempre con mi ayuda. Algunas veces fue a hablar con migo a mi despacho o yo iba a preguntarle como estaba ella y con el tiempo decidí que quería prestar ayuda a la chica en cada momento, cuando ella la necesitara, así que fui al callejón Diagon y le compre ese brazalete que le regale para navidad, pero fui un tanto cobarde y no firme, confiaba que la chica le haría algunos hechizos reveladores, para saber que no era nada sospechoso, y como no le encontraría nada, se lo pondría- Snape se quedó callado un rato, lo que creó un silencio incómodo, luego continuó su relato- hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar; una noche, después de la fiesta de antifaces dormimos juntos. Algo que yo no aprobaba, pero esa noche no me importó mucho la opinión que tenía de las relaciones entre docentes y sus estudiantes. Luego de un tiempo vino el desastre: la chica estaba embarazada.

Si- dijo Mcgonagall- conversé algo de todo esto con Poppy. Ahora dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora con la chica y ese hijo tuyo que viene en camino?

A Snape se le hizo un nudo en la panza al escuchar la palabra "hijo", aún no sabía como hacer para criarlo de la mejor manera y no caer en los mismos errores que su padre. La cara que puso ante el comentario de la directora lo delató por completo- No te preocupes Severus, se que vas a ser un buen padre y que no vas a caer en los mismos errores que el señor Snape- dijo la mujer tratando de reconfortarlo.

Snape agradeció el comentario y luego continuó con la charla- Sabes que no puedo hacer mucho para sacar a esa criatura y a su madre adelante, que no se te olvide que soy un prófugo buscado por el ministerio. Mientras tanto quiero ayudar en todo lo que sea posible a la chica y al bebe. Luego, más adelante cuando las posibilidades se den pienso comenzar a limpiar mi nombre, para que no sea un peligro para la criatura llevar mi apellido. Aunque todos sabemos que eso va a ser un trámite difícil y que hay un alto grado de probabilidades que no lo logre y vaya a Azkaban.

Sabes que tienes todo el apoyo de los de la orden- dijo Mcgonagall cortando a Snape- vamos a entregar al ministerio todos los documentos que sean necesarios para que tu versión de los hechos sea creíble, al final creo que lo vamos a lograr, pero va a ser un camino difícil de recorrer, además tenemos el testimonio de la auror.- miró uno de los relojes que había sobre el escritorio y volvió a mirar a Snape- ya es muy tarde y creo que es mejor que vayas a ver como está la chica, pero antes quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todas tus decisiones y agradecerte por que siempre has sido muy útil para la orden al sacrificarte por salvar a toda la comunidad mágica en todo lo que ha sido ser espía.

Gracias a usted por apoyarme- dijo Snape, luego se levantó y caminó hacia la salida del despacho, antes de salir se dio vuelta y miró a la mujer- creo que tengo una parte importante de mi esperando en la enfermería, así que cualquier cosa ahí estaré- dicho esto salió por la puerta y cerró.

La mujer se quedó mirando por donde había salido Snape un rato antes, al final sacudió la cabeza y pensó que Severus se merecía lo mejor, ya que había dado gran parte de su vida por derrotar al culpable de todo lo malo que estaba pasando, siempre fiel a destruir los planes del Lord, evitando así que más gente inocente muera, gente que al escuchar el nombre de Severus pensaban en el peor delincuente que pudiera existir, el espía que mató a Dumbledore y pasó toda la información útil de la orden.-Pobre Severus- dijo la mujer dándose cuenta todo lo que el pobre profesor de pociones había tenido que soportar en su vida- ojala pronto sea feliz junto a la familia que está formando- dicho esto se masajeo la sien y se levantó para seguir resolviendo el resto de los problemas respecto al colegio y que con su cargo de directora no podía dejar de lado ni postergar.

Snape salió del despacho de Mcgonagall y miró que nadie estuviera mirando, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo se transformó en el gatito negro y escuálido que era su forma animaga y salió corriendo hacía la enfermería. Quería estar en los brazos de la mujer a la que amaba, sentirse querido y lejos de los problemas al menos un ratito pequeñito.

La enfermera se encontraba en su despacho revisando las pociones que tenía y anotando en una lista las que requería para tener el botiquín completo, cuando en el interior de la enfermería se escuchó un quejido. Ella corrió a ver lo que ocurría, ya que estaba muy preocupada por la paciente que estaba cuidando. Al llegar vio a la chica despierta, y con una semi sonrisa en la cara.

Aliviada preguntó a la chica que le ocurría y ella respondió que el quejido se debía al esfuerzo que había sido sentarse en la cama, ya que estaba aburrida de estar acostada.

No me haga pasar más sustos como esos- dijo la enfermera- con su permiso me voy a mi despacho a seguir con el inventario de pociones.

Hermione sonrió por cortesía, a decir verdad no soportaba a esa mujer, siempre callando a la gente de mala manera y restringiendo las visitas de los enfermos, parecía más un sargento que una enfermera a opinión de la chica. Tan malo era el trato que la mujer tenía con la gente que hasta Dumbledore, cuando aún vivía, se burlaba de ella y le hacía morisquetas a escondidas.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando dejar en paz a la pobre mujer y se estiró en la cama, luego intentó agarrar su mochila del colegio (que Snape le había traído durante la noche) para hacer las tareas y estar al día con todos los ramos.

Estaba terminando la tarea de runas cuando en su mente se empezó a meter el recuerdo de la charla que Mcgonagall y Severus debían estar teniendo en ese momento y sintió como un nudo se hacía cerca de su ombligo. Le preocupaba mucho la reacción que la mujer pudiera tener al enterarse de su embarazo, además de que medidas pudiera tomar con Severus, en castigo por haber tenido una relación con una alumna.

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando sintió que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella cruzó Snape, llegó a la cama de la chica y le besó la frente. Ésta se quedó mirándolo intensamente, esperando a que el mayor comenzara a relatar lo sucedido en el despacho de la directora.

Luego de que la chica conociera todos los detalles de la charla y lo que había ocurrido en la mansión del Lord relató ella lo que había vivido, además de cómo se había salvado de Lucius y todas las atrocidades que el le podría haber hecho, todo gracias al tenebroso.

Si él te toca, lo mato- dijo Snape enojado.

Tranquilo Sev- dijo ella atreviéndose por primera vez a llamarlo por un diminutivo, lo que pareció no molestar al hombre, por lo que decidió seguir hablando- además contamos con la mujer del ministerio, la auror a la que salvaste de la prisión de Voldemort, su testimonio nos va a ayudar a vivir felices sin tener que escondernos de la justicia.

Si alguien se va a esconder de la justicia- dijo Snape- sólo seré yo, ya que quiero que mi hijo crezca como parte de la sociedad, jugando con más niños de su edad. Quiero que tú seas reconocida como la gran bruja que eres y cumplas con todas tus metas a futuro. Recuerda que puede ser muy peligroso llevar mi apellido, por lo tanto ser parte de mi familia es un riesgo muy grande que no quiero que ustedes corran. Además, mientras tanto estamos los dos atrapados en este colegio y escondiéndonos el tiempo que sea necesario por ser mortífagos desertores. Por lo menos hasta que Voldemort caiga, algo por lo que todos tendremos que trabajar.

Si- dijo Hermione-eso no es sólo el trabajo del niño que vivió, como todos creen. Debemos todos poner nuestra ayuda para hacer que los mortífagos sean derrotados, mientras más limpio tenga Harry el camino, más probabilidades hay para él de enfrentar al Lord y derrotarlo, sin que sus siervos se metan en el camino.

Sabes creo que es hora de que me valla, ya que Mcgonagall ya le debe haber contado a tus amigos lo que ocurrió. Todos quedaron muy asustados al saber de tu desaparición y deben estar ansiosos por verte- dijo Severus a la chica, luego le dio un beso y se fue a su despacho.

Dicho y hecho, al poco rato Hermione estaba en su cama, aburrida sin saber que hacer para pasar el tiempo que debía estar en la enfermería, cuando escucho unos susurros y pasos, luego vio como las cortinas de su cama se abrían y volvían a cerrar, sin dejar pasar a nadie.

Chicos- dijo al lugar donde creía que sus amigos estaban- ¿están bajo la capa de invisibilidad?

De pronto una mano apareció de la nada tirando lo que debía ser la capa de la invisibilidad y haciendo aparecer al grupo de chicos conformado por Harry y los menores de los Wesley.

Chicos- dijo Hermione- que bueno que vinieron.

Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo, Harry y Ron esperaron hasta que las chicas se separaron para abrazar ellos a la herida. Luego comenzó la sesión de preguntas, donde la chica relató todo lo que había ocurrido, incluido el hecho de que había sido una espía de Voldemort. Ahí los chicos comprendieron el porque de la desaparición de la chica en el periodo de vacaciones de verano.

Tuviste mucha fuerza para enfrentar todo esto tu sola- dijo Ginny a Hermione.

Si- apoyo Ron- A pesar de estar asistiendo a las reuniones del tenebroso tenías energía para venir a clases y entregar todo a tiempo, como lo has hecho siempre.

O por lo menos- siguió Harry- si no tenías la fuerza, lo aparentabas.

Hermione les explicó que ella ahora había dejado el grupo, ya que en último minuto se había acobardado y no había asistido al llamado del Lord, por eso la habían ido a buscar los mortífagos, pero claro, no les había dicho la principal razón de que ella quisiera dejar el grupo, no sabía como sus amigos tomarían lo de su embarazo, además sentía que era algo que primero debía hablar con Harry del tema, ya que era el quien la quería como pareja.

Estuvieron conversando toda la tarde acerca de cosas más triviales, ya que no querían seguir dando vuelta al tema del Lord, además ya no podían hacer nada, a la castaña ya la perseguían, y si no era por ser mortífaga desertora, era por ser una de las mejores amigas de Harry.

Al final los chicos se fueron porque llegó la enfermera, que se extrañó al escuchar voces en la enfermería y se espantó al ver tanta gente.

El máximo de visitas que puede tener un paciente a la vez es dos, y ustedes son tres, además de que violaron el horario de visita, que es en dos horas más- gritó la enfermera enojada- ahora fuera todos.

La mujer miró mal a Hermione y volvió a su despacho.

Los chicos habían llegado a la sala común de Griffindor, dónde estaban comentando lo sucedido con Hermione, aún no entendían como la chica se había vuelto mortífaga, al final decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto y Ron sacó el ajedrez mágico e invitó a Harry a jugar, pero éste se negó, entregando el puesto a la pelirroja. Mientras ambos hermanos jugaban, Harry se dio cuenta que en la ventana esperaba una lechuza a que repararan en su presencia.

Se acercó a la ventana evitando desconcentrar a sus amigos para que estos no lo vieran, tomó el papel que la lechuza le extendía, luego esta voló, pero él se quedó unos minutos en la ventana, haciendo como que veía el paisaje, luego alegando sueño fue a su habitación y abrió el papel, en su interior había una nota con una letra bastante prolija, la cual no demoró en leer.

Harry:

Quiero que en la noche vengas a la enfermería, que tengo algo que hablar contigo y tienes que ser el primero en saber lo que te voy a decir, luego lo comentaré con los chicos.

Te espero

H.G

Harry sintió que el corazón se le salía por el pecho, ya que estaba enamorado de la chica, hace mucho tiempo ya que lo había notado, pero ahora más que nunca la curiosidad lo picaba. A pesar de que Hermione no había puesto hora, él sabía que debía ser más tarde, para no levantar sospechas entre sus otros amigos, quería evitarse el cuestionario que sería hablar de la charla que Hermione quería tener con él.

Cuando el chico creyó que era la hora indicada fue hacía la enfermeria, antes se había preocupado de que todos sus amigos estuvieran durmiendo, ya que si sólo lo citaba a él, era po algo y además no quería responder preguntas incidiosas.

Bajo a la sala común y verificó que no hubiera ningún retrasado con la ida a dormir, cuando estuvo seguro de que el lugar estaba completamente vacío se puso la capa de la invisibilidad y salió por el retrato.

Llegó hasta la enfermería y se acercó a la cama que su amiga ocupaba corrió la cortina y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga completamente vestida. Ella lo saludó y lo arrastró hasta fuera de la enfermería, cuando estaban en la puerta Harry atinó a parar a su amiga- Hermione. No pretenderas salir a los terrenos del colegio ¿cierto?.

Harry- respondió la chica- no pretenderas que la enfermera nos escuche y te lleve donde Filcho, o peor aún, que el mismo Filch nos pille merodeando por el castillo ¿verdad?

Harry rodó los ojos, no podía creer a su amiga, ella o era de las que rompían las reglas por su cuenta. Hermione estaba muy cambiada, de verdad era una pesona nueva.

Llegaron cerca del Sauce boxeador y se sentaron en las raíces de una antiguo pino. Hermione se quedó mirando el cielo unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bueno Herms ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir?- no se le notaba lo nervioso que estaba, sólo un leve tiriton de voz era el testigo de que el monstruo de los nervios estaba causando estragos en su panza.

Mira Harry- dijo la chica sin querer posponer más ese silencio incómodo- Se que sientes algo por mí, te he visto y lo he notado, dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido, pero eso no importa ahora, me gustaría que sepas que quiero ser muy sincera contigo, quiero que sepas algo muy importante de mi, que seas uno de los primeros, para evitar que el día en que le cuente a los demás a tí te de una gran impresión. Me gustaría que lo supieras desde antes.

Harri sintió como el monstruo que tenía adentro empezaba a agitarse más furiosamente, haciéndo que el chico se pusiera de un tono pálido-verdoso, lo único que quería era que el monstruo de los nervios lo dejara en paz.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos y se dió cuenta inmediatamente de que el chico no quería esperar más, así que decidió contiuar- como sabes, yo este año me dedique a intentar espiar para la orden, por supuesto una mala jugada, ya que nunca fui de mucha confianza para el tenebroso- la chica calló unos segundos para que el chico recordara todo lo contado ateriormente- En ese tiempo tuve mucha ayuda de un integrante de la orden, una persona de la que me enamoré: el profesor Snape.

Al escuchar eso Harry sintió que se desmayaba, no podía creer que se Herms se hubiese enamorado de ese murcielago grasiento- ¡¡pero él!!- dijo en un tono más agresivo de lo que hubiese querido.

Sí- dijo Hermione calmada- él. Él fue el que me ayudó en todo momento, ofreciéndome pociones, ayuda y hasta su compañía, en todo momento a la única persona que pude recurrir fue a él.

-Pero nos tenías a nosotros, tus amigos- dijo Harry en tono suplicante.

Sabía qu si iba donde ustedes- dijo Hermione- ustedes hubiesen ido a hablar con Mcgonagall apenas hubiesen podido, los conozco.

Si Herms, porque te queremos mucho y no queremos que te sacrifiques así- dijo el chico.

Ese es el problema- dijo Hermione- yo lo estaba haciendo porque creía que era lo mejor, y la única forma de darme cuenta de que no era así, era por mi misma.

Bueno puede ser- dijo el chico- yo también creo lo mismo para mí.

Bueno- dijo la chica- pero no es por eso que te pedí que vinieras a hablar conmigo, quería que supiera que Snape me correspondió y ahora estoy embarazada.

Al chico se le heló la piel, no podía procesar lo que la chica le había contado, estuvo en silencio un par de minutos, concentrándose en que el monstruo dejara de rasgar todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Ahora si que estanba pálido. De pronto sintió que alguien hablaba tras de él y sólo se giro a mirar con cara de sorpresa sin enteder lo que la persona decía.

Hermione que estaba muy preocupada por la reacción que había tenido su amigo ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado a donde estaban ellos y que respiró al verla ahí, hasta que escuchó su voz.

Herms- dijo apurado- ¿qué haces aqui? eres una convaleciente y te escapas del castillo. Todos los profesores del castillo estan alertados de que desapareciste y que algo malo puede sucederte en cualquier momento. La enfermera fue a dejarte una dosis de una poción que conseguimos para el bebé y no te encontró en la cama, está la embarrada. Estaba muy preocupado por tí, tontita- dijo el hombre, que luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola- ¿y que hace Potter aquí, y mirándome como si fuera un extraterrestre?

Hermione miró a Harry y se dio cuenta que éste seguía sin entender que ocurría- rápido Harry- dijo la chica para sacarlo de sus pensamientos- Se dieron cuenta de que no estoy y me estan buscando, ponte la capa de invisibilidad y anda a la sala común para que no tengas problemas- al ver que el chico no reaccionaba le gritó- ¡YA!.

Recién ahí el chico reaccionó a correr al castillo con la capa encima de él. Ahí Severus abrazó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente- me preocupé mucho¿sabes?.

Perdón- dijo Hermione triste.

Ahora vamos a mi despacho, nadie sabe que yo estoy alertado de tu desaparición- dijo el hombre- así que te quedas ahí y yo voy donde Mcgonagall y le digo que estabas asustada y fuiste donde mi.

Y ¿por qué habrías de mentirme, Severus?- habló una vos detrás de ellos- quiero que sepas que la chica es una alumna más, por esa razón se debe guiar por el reglamento del colegio, sobretodo ahora que el tenebroso la busca, vamos a mi despacho a ver que hacemos con ella, pero que sepa que en situaciones normales esto es expulsión.

Los dos se miraron, no podía ser que Mcgonagall los hubiera pillado rompiendo las reglas a los dos, además que no estaba descartada la idea de que los dos tuviera queabandonar el colegio. Muy preocupados se levantaron y siguieron a la directora.

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews el tiempo en que no actualizé, ya que cuando los leí me dieron ganas de escribir toda la historia de una y subirla inmediatamente, me ayudan a que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo ¡En serio mil gracias por su paciencia! y también por no matarme en los reviews por no escribir._

_¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESPERAR!!!! _

_Y como en todos los capitulos repito_

_ReViEwS!!!!! _


	12. sincerándose

_Creo que antes que todo es necesario pedir disculpas por el retraso con este cap. La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada y muy falta de ideas... pero bueno... espero que este cap sea de su agrado y que haya cumplido con las expectativas. De a poco se acerca el final de esta historia..._

- "DªN!€L¡Tä §Nä¶€" -

* * *

Ambos caminaban en silencio detrás de la directora, Hermione estaba confiada en que no la expulsarían, pues la directora había dicho que en situaciones normales se usaba esa regla, pero ella tenía más que sabido que su caso no era de lo más normal, por supuesto que no, si tenía a todos los mortífagos y al mismísimo Lord detrás de ella, pero no adivinaba que era lo que le diría la directora. Por otro lado Snape también iba encerrado en sus pensamientos, pues sabía que no se sacaría tan fácil de encima a la directora, sobretodo después de que ella supiera que el le quería mentir.

Llegaron a la gárgola y la mujer dio la contraseña, entraron sin decir la menor palabra y se sentaron frente al escritorio de Mcgonagall. Al final esta se decidió a hablar.

Severus- dijo mirando al hombre- creo que en esta época no es propicio que me mientas, sobre todo ahora que la señorita Granger corre peligro. Además me gustaría que confiaras un poquito más en mí, así te puedo ayudar a resolver los problemas.

Si directora- dijo el hombre- discúlpeme por haber pensado en ocultarle la verdad.

Así me gusta más- dijo la mujer poniendo su cara un poco menos tensa- ahora- dijo la mujer mirando a la chica- creo que es hora de que entienda su situación actual señorita, usted está en peligro, ya que los mortífagos la buscan, además se debe preocupar de su bebe. No es propicio para él que usted se arranque en la madrugada de la enfermería. Siento decirle que es necesario ser suspendida de su puesto de prefecta, ya que no ha actuado como debe.

Hermione abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, pero luego volvió a relajarse, ya que entendía que ella se merecía ese castigo.

Además debo decirles que en esta situación ambos están siendo buscados por los mortífagos y no será muy fácil sacarlos de encima- dijo la directora, de pronto Hermione se paralizó- profesora- dijo pálida- luego del ataque olvidé decirle algo muy importante.

La profesora miró preocupada a su alumna- ¿qué es eso que te inquieta tanto?

Los que me secuestraron fueron dos mortífagos, y antes de que me noquearan logré ver a uno, para defenderme le pegué una patada y su máscara cayó- la profesora recordó la máscara que había en el suelo y ató cabos- Una de las personas que me llevaba era Goyle.

Las caras de Snape y Mcgonagall se contradecían bastante, pues Snape no podía creer que alguien con tamaña estupidez fuese digno de confianza del tenebroso. En cambio Mcgonagall no se sorprendió mucho, pues desde el ataque ni Goyle ni Crabbe habían aparecido en el castillo.

No se preocupe señorita Granger- dijo la directora- en este momento escribiré una carta al ministerio avisando de lo ocurrido y nuestras sospechas de los alumnos mencionados, esto no se va a quedar así.- luego relajó el semblante- vayan a sus respectivas actividades y recuerden que deben confiar en mí.

Ambos salieron más relajados de lo que habían entrado al despacho de la directora, pues no había sido tan terrible después de todo.

Hermione decidió que lo mejor era ir a su habitación a dormir, pues no le apetecía mucho estar más tiempo en la enfermería. Llegó a su habitación, pero lo último que hizo fue dormir, ya que en su mente quedó rondando algo que había dejado pasar hace un tiempo. Ginny le había contado en el baile de navidad que estaba de novia con Harry, pero como no los veía hace tiempo lo había olvidado. Hermione no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que Harry estaba haciendo, ya que sabía que para él Ginny era una segunda opción. Aunque quizás, después del tiempo que ella no había estado con sus amigos, él se había dado cuenta de que en realidad le gustaba la menor de los pelirrojos. Pensando esto se quedó dormida, pero antes había decidido que debía hablar con el chico.

Esa mañana Snape se levantó y fue hasta su escritorio, dónde vio amontonados las listas de pociones que debía haber hecho para el arsenal de enfermería, pero que no había hecho por la desaparición de Hermione. Rápidamente se puso a hacerlas, ya que, sino le llegaba reto por parte de Mcgonagall, que era ella la que entregaba las pociones a la enfermera, diciendo que ella las conseguía (para que la enfermera no desconfiara de Snape). Aunque ahora, que la enfermera ya sabía que él estaba alojado en el colegio y rondando como quería, significaba que también sabía de donde venían las pociones. Rápidamente dejó de pensar en estupideces y se puso a hacer las pociones. Estuvo toda la tarde en eso, pues no quería retrazarse aún más en su trabajo, porque sabía que en unos días más le pedirían una nueva carga de pociones.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba en su pieza pensando como iba a abordar el tema de Ginny con Harry, cuando ya se creía más preparada fue a hablar con el chico. Llegó hasta la torre de Griffindor y entró al retrato de la dama gorda, como antes era prefecta se sabía l clave, pero como recién la habían destituido de su cargo, aún no existían cambios en la contraseña.

Llegó hasta la sala común y ahí vio a sus amigos, se acercó rápidamente y los saludó, luego miró a Harry y le dijo- tenemos que hablar- y salió con Harry detrás.

Los hermanos Wesley se quedaron perplejos mirando como los chicos se iban, había sido muy rápido todo.

Hermione llevó a Harry hasta un lugar más apartado y comenzó el interrogatorio- Harry ¿es verdad que estás de novio con Ginny?

Sí- contestó él.

Pero no te me habías declarado hace poco- dijo la chica nerviosa, sin saber como continuar bien el tema

La verdad es que sí, pero de a poco fue conversando más con Ginny- dijo él- y pasó de ser la hermana de Ron a una gran chica. Como tu no me tomabas en cuenta me empecé a juntar más con ella, y de a poco ella fue ocupando tu lugar.

Hermione se puso contenta por su amiga, pues al fin le resultaba lo que quería de hace como 6 años antes, pero también sintió un poco de pena, pues no lo iba a negar, le encantaba la idea de que más de un chico estuviera interesado por ella. Harry que notó este gesto la miró y le dijo- Herms, es imposible que quieras que yo este toda la vida enamorado de ti, anoche me contaste que estabas con el profesor Snape. La verdad es que no lo apruebo, pero tú estás feliz así. Ahora ponte contenta también por tu amiga, que tiene a alguien que la quiere y se interesa por ella.

Hermione quedó pensando un rato en lo que había dicho su amigo, en realidad tenía razón, no podía pretender que todos los chicos la quisieran a ella.- creo que es mejor ir a la sala común, porque tengo que contarle a los chicos lo que te conté ayer- dijo mientras se paraba. Se quedó pensando que la noche anterior la habían retado por nada, pues ella había decidido decirle lo que ocurría a Harry por ser él el que la quería. Pero bueno- dijo para sí- es mejor así, Ginny y el son felices, y yo lo intento con Severus por esta criatura- dijo esto acariciando su panza.

Llegaron a la sala común y ella fue donde estaban los pelirrojos que la miraban esperando alguna explicación por haber llegado casi corriendo y haberse llevado a Harry sin siquiera saludarlos a ellos.

Hermione se acercó y los saludó como es debido, luego los miró y les dijo- tenemos que hablar, debo contarles algo- Ron la miró y giró los ojos- más secretos, no lo puedo creer.

Ginny lo miró con expresión enojada- quiere contarnos lo que ocurre, no seas mal agradecido- luego se levantó y fue tras Hermione.

Creo que deberíamos ir a la sala de os menesteres a conversar- dijo Harry que sabía lo delicado del tema, además de la reacción que su amigo tendría.

Esa declaración no le gustó mucho a Ron, que presentía que algo malo venía, pero prefirió no demostrarlo, para que su hermana no le retara de nuevo. Llegaron hasta el pasillo y Hermione dio tres vueltas por donde se supone que estaba la puerta pensando en un lugar tranquilo y propicio para conversar.

Al final del ritual se materializó una puerta que los dejó pasar a una sala grande, totalmente iluminada y con arios cojines y sofas haciendo juego. Todos entraron rápidamente y se sentaron.

Pronto sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta y todos se tensaron, todos menos Hermione que fue a abrir la puerta. No sabían a quien más había invitado Hermione, pero estaba claro que ella había invitado a otro, porque era la única forma de saber que estaban usando la sala de los menesteres.

Hermione volvió a su puesto, seguida por Draco. Al ver esto Harry y Ron se tensaron completamente, en cambio Ginny, que ya conocía la relación de ellos no dijo nada.

Hermione que notó lo tenso del ambiente comenzó a hablar- chicos espero que entiendan que los haya traído hasta acá, pero debo decirles algo- un silencio expectante invadió el lugar- estoy embarazada.

Ron que sacó sus propias conclusiones se abalanzó sobre Draco y lo agarró del cuello- ¡tú! Yo a ti te mato, pero Hermione fue más rápida y logro separarlos, porque para el pelirrojo hubiese sido más que simple matar al pobre Slytherin, ya que este estaba en shock, pálido y callado.

Ron- dijo Ginny- deja a Hermione terminar de hablar, porque nos debe una explicación.

Gracias Ginny- dijo la chica, sabiendo que la pelirroja necesitaba explicaciones, y cuanto antes- Ron, Draco no es el padre de mi bebé.

Pero- dijo él- ¿Por qué está tan pálido? Y además ¿Por qué está aquí?

El se ha vuelto un gran amigo mio- dijo ella- pero la pregunta más importante es quien es el padre y lo voy a responder ahora, pero no quiero que después me juzguen.

Peor que este Slytherin no puede ser- dijo Ron obstinado, mientras Draco aún no asimilaba la noticia de Hermione, temía enormemente que el bebé que llevaba en su interior fuese por culpa de algunas de las pruebas que Voldemort le habría hecho pasar cuando ella se unió a los mortífagos.

El padre es el profesor Snape- dijo Hermione rápidamente, a lo que Draco y Ron se levantaron y con cara amenazante dijeron- a este lo matamos.

Harry comenzó a reir, y el resto lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

¿de qué te ríes, cara rajada?- dijo Malfoy

Si Potter- siguió Ron- no se cual es la gracia-

Es que es demasiado interesante verlos a ustedes dos unidos en una causa- dijo mientras intentaba no reir- al fin hay una ocasión en la historia de Hogwarts en que un Griffindor y un Slytherin se unen así.

Parece que tu no estas sorprendido porque ya sabías esta noticia- dijo la pelirroja.

Sí- dijo Hermione- la verdad es que ayer se lo conté, pero bueno, quiero que sepan que cualquier atentado contra Severus, los mato, ok?

Así estuvieron toda la tarde conversando de otras cosas, Malfoy decidió que lo mejor era irse, ya que había tenido mucha suerte de que sólo hubiesen volado insultos. Además quería que Hermione se tranquilizara, y eso no iba a ser posible si él no dejaba de ser insultado por Ron.

Esa tarde, luego de la extensa charla con sus amigos fue al despacho de Severus, donde lo encontró haciendo cinco pociones distintas, se acercó a él por detrás y le besó la espalda. Severus que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de demostraciones, pegó un salto, pero después se fijó que la que lo había asustado no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Hermione. Sólo respondió con un beso en la frente de la chica, la chica pensaba que el hombre debía empezar a practicar más.

Hablé con los chicos- dijo ella cortando el silencio- al principio te querían matar, pero ya los convencí de que no era una buena idea.

Snape no se imaginaba como los había convencido la chica, pero tampoco prefirió preguntar, ya que no quería inmiscuirse en los temas conflictivos.

Estuvieron hasta tarde juntos, dónde ella ayudó en la preparación de las pociones y luego se quedaron conversando largo rato.

Así pasaron las semanas, en que a ningún estudiante del colegio se le pasó inadvertido el repentino aumento de peso de Hermione, y como los rumores vuelan, pronto todo el colegio sabía que Hermione estaba embarazada. Esto no causó gracia a Mcgonagall, que la mandó a llamar a ella junto a Snape por ser tan descuidados y olvidar hacer un encantamiento de ilusión.

Hermione sabía que los que sabían no habían dicho nada, sólo que la gente del colegio había sacado sus propias conclusiones y ahora no había forma de negarlo. Pero lo que enojaba a Mcgonagall más que el hecho que todos los alumnos supieran, era que el ministerio comenzaba a inmiscuirse y preguntar quien era el padre de la criatura.

Como Mcgonagall no podía echar al agua a Snape, optó por decir que no se sabía, algo que el ministerio no creyó de buena manera.

Pronto comenzó a correr la noticia por todo le mundo mágico, de la peor forma: en el profeta.

Esa mañana de juntaron todos a desayunar y como siempre las lechuzas dejaron caer el diario a sus respectivos dueños, el de Hermione no alcanzó a llegar a sus manos pues el pelirrojo lo agarró en el aire como ya era costumbre para enterarse acerca de nuevos muertos a manos de Voldemort.

Como todas las veces Hermione lo miró de mala manera, pero Ron esta vez alejó el periódico de su alcance. Esto hizo suponer a Hermione que algo andaba mal, luego miró a los compañeros que estaban cerca de ella, para pedirles el diario, pero algo andaba mal, todos la miraban fijamente y con expresiones enojadas en la cara. Esto asustó mucho a Hermione, que mediante un accio le quitó el diario a Ron. Lo que vio no le gustó nada. En primera plana estaba una foto de ella.

_Todos conocemos la historia de Harry Potter desde que nació hasta el día de hoy, pero ahora se conoce una versión oscura, que el profeta sacó a la luz para todos sus lectores__._

_¿Será que Harry Potter engañó a Ginebra Wesley y que es el futuro padre del bebe de la mejor amiga de su pareja? Entérese más en las páginas 6 y 7._

Hermione terminó de leer el encabezado y se fue directo a las páginas que continuaban el reportaje.

_Por Rita Skeeter:_

_Desde siempre hemos sabido que la historia de nuestro héroe no es fácil, m__ás ahora que debe preocuparse del innombrable. Pero ¿hasta que punto ha relevado esa tarea?. Por buenas fuentes sabemos que él está de novio con la menor de los Wesley, pero nadie sabe si ha sido capaz de llevar este compromiso._

_Nuestra periodista estrella ha confirmado las sospechas que involucran al señor Potter y a la señorita Granger. Aunque estén calmadas potterfanáticas porque se sabe que la señorita Granger (aunque no merece el título) le dio una poción de amor a nuestro héroe, causando así este mal entendido y por supuesto este embarazo. _

_Sentimos lástima por la señorita Ginebra, que tiene dificultades para saber quien está de su lado y quién no (como recordaran en el episodio de la cámara de los secretos), aunque puede tener el consuelo de que Potter no la engañó conciente._

_Mientras tanto llegan cartas de distintos clubs de fanáticas de Potter buscando la forma de vengarse de Granger._

_¡No te descuides ni un minuto rastrera, que ahí estaremos todas para hacer que pagues lo que le hiciste a Potter!_

Hermione dejó el diario de lado y miró a sus amigos. Ginny soltó una risa nerviosa, pues estaba preocupada por lo que le harían a su amiga.

Harry intentó captar la atención de la mesa de Griffindor, donde todos miraban fijamente a Hermione, cuando lo logró explicó a todos que lo que decía el profeta era mentira, pero Lavender interrumpió- me han dicho que Granger sabe hacer las mejores pociones de lo que sea, lo más probable es que le haya dado la poción del amor junto a la del olvido- todos aprobaron lo que la chica decía, mientras miraban a Hermione de mala manera y comentaban por detrás.

Luego una segunda ronda de lechuzas volvió a aparecer por el gran comedor, algo totalmente extraño, pues el correo se recibía una vez al día, pero las lechuzas en vez de repartirse por todo el comedor fueron todas directo a Hermione y soltaron todas sus cartas encima de ella.

Ginny que recordaba un episodio parecido en cuarto tomó a Hermione del brazo y la sacó corriendo del gran comedor, cuando llegaron afuera escucharon como una gran cantidad de gritos alborotaban el gran comedor. Todos los vociferadores que Hermione había recibido gritaban al mismo tiempo cosas como suelta, mal nacida, arpía, etc.

Tú sabes que eso es mentira- dijo Hermione refiriéndose a todo lo que había salido en el profeta.

Sabes que confió en ti más que nadie, pero ahora debo llevarte a un lugar seguro, lejos de las miradas de todo el colegio.

Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde acompañando a Snape, estaba muy callada, pues no quería hacer comentarios respecto a lo que había ocurrido, sobre todo después de haber visto el desplante de ira de Severus al enterarse.

FLASH BACK

Esa maldita me las va a pagar- decía mientras la vena de la sien la palpitaba- ¿cómo es eso de que mi hijo es un Potter? Y menos entiendo eso de que digan que tú eres una cualquiera, no lo puedo soportar.- se acercó a la panza de Hermione y la acarició- no escuches esas cosas feas que dicen, tú no eres un feo Potter eres un majestuoso Snape, además nadie obligó a tu padre a que te creara…

Severus- dijo Hermione sonrojada- creo que no es forma de hablarle al bebe.

Pero me enoja lo que esa mujer inventa, además tu amiga te salvó de que el contenido de todos esos sobres te atacara. Mcgonagall me avisó que entre todo lo que había encontraron pus de bubotubérculo, ahora por eso varios de tus compañeros están en la enfermería con brotes en la piel, además que lo que decían esos vociferadores no era para nada poético.

Si algo escuchamos con Ginny- dijo la chica apenada, no quería tener de nuevo a todo el mundo mágico en su contra, como había sido en cuarto año.

Creo que lo mejor es que por un tiempo no te encuentres en espacios comunes con el resto de tus compañeros de colegio. Sólo en clases donde los profesores te pueden cuidar de las bromas de tus enemigos, porque recuerda que en el profeta amenazaban que se iban a vengar de ti.

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa noche, cuando todo estaba un poco más calmado cenaron juntos. Pidieron a Dobby comida a la habitación y conversaron en paz. Sobretodo que la chica necesitaba relajarse.

Terminaron la comida y se sentaron en un sillón, ella lo abrazó y hundió su cabeza en los hombros de él, Severus aprovechó esto para jugar con el cabello de la chica, enredándolo en sus dedos y luego soltándolo. Así estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando Snape se sintió cansado habló a Hermione, pero esta se encontraba en el quinto sueño, así que la llevó a su cama y la acostó ahí, luego él se puso su pijama, se acostó junto a ella y se durmió abrazándola.

Un constante repiqueteo lo despertó, cuando comprendió que se trataba de la puerta miró la hora, tan sólo eran las nueve de la mañana, un día domingo el dormía hasta un poco más tarde, no es porque tuviera libre o no, ya que no daba clases, pero era la costumbre de años anteriores, en que lo hacía así.

Antes de que se levantara un chico rubio entró a la habitación. Al ver al profesor en pijama y a la alumna al lado se sonrojó- perdón profesor por entrar así- dijo- es que tengo que darle una noticia urgente- luego se quedó callado esperando que Severus le preguntara de que se trataba, pero en su mente Severus, que aún estaba medio dormido pensaba en que estaba demás el susto que había pasado al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, pues sólo habían tres personas que sabían dónde se encontraban sus aposentos. Una era la chica que dormía junto a él, la otra era la directora del colegio y la última persona era su ahijado y alumno favorito.

Draco que pronto se dio cuenta del trance en el que se encontraba su profesor, trató de llamar su atención, pero costó hasta que el profesor por fin se despertó del todo. Maldiciendo se levantó y se encerró en el baño, algo que exasperó a Draco, que no podía entender como la palabra ¡Urgente! Tenía tan poco peso para el hombre.

Severus se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por su espalda, esa era una sensación que lo mantenía vivo, luego se lavó el pelo. Sabía que las pociones se lo habían arruinado, ya que tantos vapores tóxicos de las pociones hacían que este se le secara, a tal extremo de parecer una paja, por lo tanto todas las mañanas, luego de lavarse el pelo, se echaba una solución que le sanaba el cuero cabelludo, el problema de esta poción era que le daba al pelo un aspecto grasiento.

Cuando ya hizo todo eso, se salió de la ducha y se vistió, luego se lavó los dientes y se miró al espejo, cuando estuvo conforme, salió a hablar con su ex alumno, ya que no le gustaba que lo vieran en su intimidad, y para él el pijama era parte importante de esta.

Al salir del baño se encontró a su alumno con cara de pocos amigos esperándolo justo donde estaba antes. Se acercó a la cama, pero no costó mucho esfuerzo notar que la chica aún seguía dormida, lo cual era lo mejor, ya que la noche anterior se encontraba muy intranquila.

Profesor- dijo Malfoy sacándolo de sus pensamientos- en verdad es urgente que hable con usted.

El profesor resopló y llevó al chico hasta el escritorio del despacho, que se encontraba al lado de la habitación. Se sentó y luego invitó al chico a que lo imitara.

Más te vale que sea importante, mira que me has sacado de la cama y me has hecho tener que recibirte- dijo serio

Profesor- dijo Draco ya enojado- de verdad es importante.

Habla entonces- dijo Snape aburrido.

Lo que ocurre es que todo el mundo se enteró del embarazo de Hermione- dijo el chico, pero Severus lo cortó- ¿de verdad? Mira que no lo sabía, si salió en el profeta, pero nadie le prestó atención- dijo totalmente sarcástico.

El problema es que los mortífagos creyeron la versión de Rita Skeeter, y hoy mi padre me mandó una carta diciendo que necesitan que actuemos desde el colegio, los que se supone que seremos los futuros mortífagos- Severus no podía creer lo que Draco decía, además sabía que no era hasta un tiempo más que los nuevos aliados tendrían que demostrar apoyo al innombrable.

Quieren que raptemos a Herms y se la llevemos al tenebroso para que el se encargue de ella y del supuesto hijo de Potter, a partir de eso quieren hacer una trampa a san Potter, para que el vaya en busca de su hijo. Así quieren atraparlo- dijo Draco, que se quedó callado un rato, pero luego volvió a hablar- también quieren deshacerse del bebé, para así no tener estorbos a futuro por si fuese posible que Potter le herede algunos de sus poderes a su supuesto hijo. Hermione corre grave peligro, y el bebé que están esprerando también profesor.

Severus no podía creer lo que le decían, su pequeña familia ya estaba en peligro de muerte, eso que todavía nadie sabía que él era el padre del bebé. Seguramente si esa noticia llegara al innombrable tendría el doble de deseos de eliminar al pequeño en venganza a los padres traidores que posee.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llego hoy, prometo intentar actualizar lo antes posible... espero que les haya gustado..._

y ReViEwS!!


	13. El plan

Hola! aqui estoy de vuelta; debo decirles que estoy comprometida a terminar esta historia (a pesar de lo mucho que me he demorado). La verdad al principio no quería seguir, pero algunos reviews me convencieron... ahora es desafio personal

saludos a todos...

- "DªN!€L¡Tä §Nä¶€" -

* * *

La luz se colaba por una puerta abierta que él había olvidado cerrar al ir a hablar con el rubio, al principio esto no la molestó, pero después de un par de minutos no sabía cómo hacer para esconderse. Finalmente decidió que era mejor levantarse, a pesar de que era Domingo, tenía cosas que hacer.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una enorme cama con sábanas de seda negra, no le costó mucho imaginarse quién era el dueño. Se dio vuelta para abrazar a la persona que estaba a su lado, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ese lado de la cama estaba desocupado, lo que quería decir que Severus ya se había levantado. Lo que le pareció bastante extraño a la chica, puesto que no había escuchado de nada que el hombre tuviera que hacer ese día.

Con un bostezo se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que este era enorme, tenía una bañera muy grande (dónde seguramente ella cabía acostada y sin problemas). No fue mayor su sorpresa al encontrar una toalla doblada en una repisa, que seguramente estaba destinada para ella, ya que había otra, pero estaba usada y colgada. Conocía a su profesor y sabía lo organizado que podía ser.

No demoró mucho en ducharse, pues quería ver a Severus apenas llegara a su habitación, luego de que estuvo lista, disfruto unos minutos el agua cayendo por su espalda. Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente apagó la ducha y salió de la bañera. Se miró al espejo y notó que su piel estaba toda de color carmín, eso era porque ella solía ducharse con el agua muy caliente y cada vez que se acostumbraba a la temperatura, volvía subirle.

Salió del baño cuando ya estuvo vestida y peinada, tomó sus cosas y fue al despacho de su profesor a despedirse, ya que intuía que podría estar ahí. Con gran sorpresa descubrió que Draco estaba ahí, conversando con él, y el profesor a su vez lo miraba con cara de preocupación. Carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia, lo que provocó un salto de sorpresa en los otros dos ocupantes del lugar.

¿Interrumpo?- dijo algo preocupada por las caras que tenían.

Yo me voy- dijo Draco levantándose- creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar y no los quiero interrumpir- se acercó al profesor y le extendió la mano- profesor, gracias por su tiempo.

Al contrario Draco- dijo Severus- gracias por venir a contarme esto inmediatamente.

Draco pasó al lado de Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego salió por dónde mismo había entrado.

Hermione se acercó a su profesor y se sentó dónde Draco había estado sentado antes- ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?- exigió al profesor.

Severus se inclinó sobre su escritorio y tomó ambas manos de la chica- Hermione, lo que necesito decirte es algo muy importante, espero que escuches tranquila y no te desesperes, no aún.

Me estás asustando- dijo ella- ¿acaso tiene que ver con lo que Draco vino a decirte? ¿Tiene que ver con el Lord?

Tranquilízate- dijo él- si, tiene que ver con lo que Draco me dijo y es algo del tenebroso. Pero mejor te cuento, que estas demasiado ansiosa y no voy a sacar nada con hacerte esperar. Draco me contó que se formó una reunión de mortífagos cuando alguien llegó con el profeta ayer al castillo del Lord. Al parecer creyeron todo lo que dice el profeta y temen que el bebé tenga los mismos poderes de Harry, por eso lo quieren sacrificar antes de que nazca, por otro lado, creen que eres una buena carnada para atraerlo hacia dónde están ellos- Severus no continuó, ya que Hermione se había puesto pálida. Se acercó dónde estaba ella y la abrazó. La chica permitió esto por unos segundos, pero cuando volvió a recuperar la compostura exigió a Severus que continuara.

Cómo asumo que sabes, el Lord tiene varios siervos nuevos, muchos de los cuales son Slytherins. Así que antes de marcarlos definitivamente les dio una tarea, para saber si realmente son confiables- siguió él- la tarea que tienen es lograr raptarte y crear un escándalo en el castillo, para que todos noten tu desaparición, sobre todo Potter. Cuando llegues al castillo del Lord te amarrarán y esperaran a que Potter y su grupo estrella llegue. El plan es deshacerse de ti y del bebé frente a sus ojos para que el actúe por venganza. Ya que el lord cree que si Potter trata de vengarse el escudo protector de su madre sea menos efectivo.

Hermione apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ahora no sólo ellos dos estaban en peligro, si no que la criatura que venía también. Ella se acercó a su profesor y lo abrazó, necesitaba sentirse reconfortada después de una noticia así.

Ese día Hermione se quedó todo el día en la sala común de la torre Griffindor con sus amigos. Como era domingo todo el mundo estaba en Hogsmeade, por eso la sala común estaba desierta. Ella estaba ahí por que Snape había ido a comunicarle a Mcgonagall de lo que sabía. En cierta forma se sentía una mala amiga, puesto que pasaba el tiempo con los chicos por miedo a estar sola, no es que su compañía le desagradara, pero se atrasaba más en hacer deberes o en estudiar, al hacerlo con ellos, ya que tenía que explicarlo todo por lo menos dos veces.

Cuando ya era tarde decidió que debía hablar con los chicos, mal que mal eran sus amigos, además el plan estaba pensado para destruir a Harry, por lo tanto era incumbencia de todos. Al terminar de relatar lo que escuchó esa mañana todos estaban callados, Ron incluso se encontraba de un color gris verdoso, en cambio Ginny abrazaba a Harry y no lo soltaba.

Harry, que fue el único que no estaba tan tocado por la noticia, debido a que había tenido un sueño con el Lord. Le dijo a la chica- cálmate, nadie dejará que te pase nada, eso sí espero que andes con los sentidos muy alerta, todos debemos estar alerta.

FLASH BACK

Esa noche se habían quedado jugando ajedrez mágico hasta muy tarde, cuando Harry decidió que era indigno seguir perdiendo, aviso a sus amigos que iba a acostarse y subió. Sabía que era mejor un partido entre los hermanos Wesley, ya que ambos eran verdaderos maestros de ajedrez, por eso prefirió dejarlos a ellos en una emocionante guerra.

Se acostó en su cama y cerró las cortinas, sabía que estaba solo en la habitación porque era sábado, día en que todos se acostaban a altas horas de la madrugada. Se sacó los lentes, ya que había olvidado hacerlo antes de acostarse, los dejó en la mesita de la luz y apagó todas las velas con un movimiento de la varita.

No costó mucho para que el chico estuviera dormido, estaba muy cansado debido a la escapada que había hecho ayer, se había salvado por segundos de que Mcgonagall lo pillara también a él, y eso no hubiera sido bueno, ya que no sabía si lo hubiesen expulsado o no.

Se empezó a revolver en sueños, otra vez estaba en esa conocida construcción de piedra, y la misma serpiente arrastrándose de un lado hacia otro tocando sus pies. Miró hacia adelante, desde la silla donde estaba sentado podía ver como gran cantidad de gente escondida tras máscaras lo miraban, esperando que continuara con su discurso. Con una voz silbante dijo- como ya saben, debo poner más atención en quienes son o no leales para mí, en estos tiempos ya no me puedo dar el lujo de seguir aceptando gente sin estar seguro que darían hasta la vida por mí. Para saber si sus hijos son dignos de mi confianza, antes de marcarlos, ustedes les deben dar el recado que yo acabo de entregarles para que cumplan mi plan, si alguno se acobarda, les mostraré que pasará con él- a continuación se dio vuelta en la silla para mirar hacia una de las esquinas de la sala, donde había un bulto. Todos estaban expectantes para ver que había allí.

Malfoy- llamó de forma tranquila- tráeme el regalo que conseguiste a Nagini.

Si mi señor- dijo Lucius e inmediatamente se acercó al bulto y lo levantó, cuando fue sacado de las sombras en las que estaba, Harry pudo notar que lo que traía en los brazos Lucius era una pequeña niña que no debe haber pasado los cuatro años de edad.

Para que vean que mi advertencia es seria- dijo nuevamente Harry con el tono de voz característico- les mostraré lo que puede pasar con cada uno de sus hijos al desobedecerme. Lucius- gritó- deja a la muggle cerca de Nagini, quiero darle un tentempié ahora, para que cuando los chicos lleguen con la misión cumplida, tenga energía para atacar a los desertores- luego todos pusieron su vista en el suelo, la serpiente se arrastraba rápidamente dónde la pequeña niña estaba inconsciente bajo un hechizo desmaius. De pronto, con gran agilidad la serpiente saltó sobre el pequeño cuerpo con la boca bien abierta y los colmillos chorreando veneno. En ese momento Harry despertó sudando frío y muy agitado. Decidió que era importante hablar con Mcgonagall, para decirle que tuviera vigilados a los Slytherin, pues tenían una misión de parte del innombrable. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad cerró las cortinas de su cama y salió de la habitación. Pasó cerca de su amigo y su novia que aún seguían batiéndose en un duelo, estaban tan inspirados que ninguno escuchó el sonido de la capa ondeando, lo que a Harry le pareció bien, ya que no quería dar explicaciones, no en ese momento.

FIN FLASH BACK

Estaban conversando acerca del tema, buscando ideas para proteger a Hermione y a su bebé, pero todas las opciones que podían planear se resumían en el castillo o en la guarida de la orden del fénix, pero siempre desechaban la última idea, ya que la chica debía terminar el colegio para poder ser una bruja egresada y poder usar la magia.

Por lo menos tienes al profesor Snape- dijo Ginny- el ha sobrevivido todos estos años jugando a dos bandos, creo que tiene la experiencia necesaria para protegerte. Además que no dejaría que algo le pasara a tu hijo, o a ti.

Aún no puedo creer que haya estado con ese grasiento- dijo Ron, a lo que su hermana le pegó un codazo para que no hiciera comentarios que estaban fuera de lugar.

No me quiero ni imaginar la cara que debe haber puesto Snape al leer el diario- dijo Harry con todo apesadumbrado- si antes me odiaba, no me quiero ni imaginar ahora.

Debo admitir que la cara que puso no fue una de felicidad, más bien quería matar a Rita Skeeter- dijo Hermione recordando el momento en que Severus vio el periódico.

Todos nosotros la queríamos matar- dijo Ron- de hecho, cuando sea seguro salir, prométeme que la castigaras de nuevo, así como lo hiciste en las vacaciones de cuarto.

Si pudiera sólo atraparla- dijo Hermione- eso sí Severus no podría enterarse que yo la tengo, si es que eso pasa, ya que la mata.

Ron asemejó una arcada e intentó imitar la voz de Hermione- uuuu… Severus.

Agradecería señor Wesley que recuerde que yo soy una persona mayor que usted, y además fui un profesor, por lo que esperaría que me trate con respeto- dijo Severus, quien había entrado con una capa para volverse invisible y sólo se la quitó cuando se aseguró que no había nadie. La profesora Mcgonagall venía entrando detrás de él.

Queremos hablar con ustedes- dijo ella con su cara tensa por el rodete que siempre llevaba en la cabeza- quiero que sepan que de hoy en adelante ustedes cuatro tienen prohibido exponerse innecesariamente; esto quiere decir: no más salidas a los terrenos del colegio sin un profesor que los vigile, nada de escaparse a la cabaña de Hagrid y por ningún motivo las salidas a Hogsmeade.

Pero profesora- dijo Ron, a lo que la mujer le cortó- la señorita Granger tiene una amenaza directa por parte de los mortífagos, la quieren usar como señuelo para el señor Potter, que por lo tanto, también se encuentra en peligro. Por otro lado, si de usar señuelos se trata, en caso de no lograr atrapar a la señorita Granger, podrían irse contra algunos de ustedes dos, ya que son conocidos por ser parte de la familia del señor Potter. En cualquier caso, el señor Potter arriesgaría la vida y haría una de sus estupideces para ayudarlos.

Al escuchar esto, Harry bajó la cabeza, no porque le avergonzara, es más, el daría la vida por sus amigos y la profesora tenía razón, el iría corriendo a donde cualquiera de sus amigos lo necesitara. Lo que lo hizo agachar la cabeza fue que para él era muy incómodo que la directora hablara con el resto acerca de él, como si él no estuviera.

Potter- dijo la mujer exasperada- no te hagas el sentido, sabes que muchas veces te hemos rescatado de las fauces de la muerte, y no sólo a ti, sino a todos los que te siguen con admiración; tienes suerte de que tienes amigos que están contigo en las buenas y en las malas- se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después siguió- con esto no quiero decir que seas un mago mediocre o algo por el estilo, sólo debes admitir que aún no tiene el criterio y la formación necesaria para enfrentarse a magos de tan alto nivel como lo son los mortífagos.

Potter- dijo Snape- con esto la directora quiere decir que tienes amigos que son idiotas y que te siguen incluso al precipicio, se creen el cuento de que son capaces, pero lo único que haces es exponer a todo el mundo, no sólo arriesgas tu vida siempre, si no que la del resto parece no importante nada tampoco.

Harry agachó la cabeza, estaba enfurecido por lo que había dicho Snape, pero no podía decirle algo, puesto que la directora opinaba igual que el grasiento. Prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, ya que sabía que el profesor lo miraba desafiante, pero lo que vio no le gustó nada. Ron se encontraba a su lado, con las orejas rojas. Harry sabía que estaba a punto de descontrolarse, años ya que lo conocía y sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Ginny, que también conocía los desplantes de ira de su hermano decidió agarrarlo y rápidamente llevarlo hasta otro rincón de la sala común, no vaya a ser que se abalanzara sobre el profesor, o que le dijera cosas indebidas. Aunque por dentro también pensaba igual que él, ellos no eran estúpidos, y menos seguían a Harry en cualquier causa, lo hacía porque era una causa noble, en la que intentaban liberar a todo el mundo, no sólo mágico, sino que en este momento hasta los muggles estaban sufriendo.

Hermione que vio lo tensa que estaba la escena, decidió que era hora de que ella y Snape bajaran a sus respectivas habitaciones, antes de que todo se volviera funesto.

Bajaron, él con la capa de invisibilidad, ella muy tranquila. Caminaron hasta la habitación de Severus, donde entraron y el hombre se saco la capa. Se le notaba bastante irritado por lo que había pasado en la sala común de Griffindor, y es que sabía que si se hubiesen quedado unos minutos más, hubiese sido conflictivo.

Severus- dijo la chica un tanto enojada- ellos son mis amigos, y por lo tanto vas a tener que aprender a soportarlos, además lo que dijiste hoy también me atacó a mí.

Pero si es así- dijo el hombre mosqueado, no podía creer que más encima estaba teniendo problemas con la chica por culpa de Potter y esos Wesleys- se han expuesto a una gran cantidad de peligros, no han pensado en lo peligroso de sus acciones, ni en la gran suerte que han tenido, ya que la orden siempre ha estado ahí para protegerlos.

Ya entendí tu punto- dijo la chica resignada, pues sabía que era batalla perdida- pero lo único que te pido es que trates de ser un poco más agradables con ellos, hazlo por mí.

Severus bufó, algo que Hermione tomó como un avance, ya que él no había dicho que no. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, luego de esto el hombre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, lo que hizo que la chica pataleara a todos lados. Snape tuvo suerte, pues pudo esquivar muchos de los golpes. Hasta que uno le dio en pleno en la nariz.

Discúlpame Sev- le dijo la chica totalmente arrepentida- es que soy muy cosquillosa y no me aguanto, por favor, perdóname.

No te preocupes- dijo el hombre- y se aplicó un hechizo para dejar de sangrar, luego se fue a su laboratorio y tomó una poción para cicatrizar. Volvió con mejor aspecto y se acercó a Hermione- creo que aprendí mi lección hoy, eres una chica loca y además cosquillosa, creo que no es buena mezcla y le besó la frente.

Hermione quedó parada unos segundos, de verdad estaba muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho, al ver esto, Severus le estiró la mano, invitándola a acostarse con él en la cama, ya era muy tarde y al otro día empezarían con una nueva semana llena de deberes y cosas que hacer.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

El tiempo fue pasando muy rápidamente, Hermione ya estaba bastante inflada y su embarazo ya era muy notorio. Las cosas dentro de todo estaban muy calmadas, no se había sabido nada de ataques, ni menos del plan que el Lord tenía para la chica. Incluso llegaban a pensar que ya habían elegido nuevos planes.

Según los cálculos de Hermione, ya estaba a punto de estar libre, los mortífagos querían deshacerse de su hijo antes de que este naciera, pero el plazo ya estaba acabando, lo que significaba que los de la orden le podrían dar más permisos, y es que necesitaba con urgencia comprar ropa para su niño, que en cualquier momento llegaba y no tenía con que recibirlo. Ya estaba bastante preocupada, con ocho meses de embarazo y ningún inmueble o vestidura para él.

Lo que la mantenía de peor genio aún, era el hecho de que a Severus parecía no importarle que el gran momento estuviera próximo. Varias veces le había pedido que buscara la manera de conseguir ropa para el bebé, pero el siempre le respondía- aún falta Hermione, no seas impaciente.

Últimamente andaba de muy malas pulgas, hasta sus amigos tenían cuidado con lo que decían, no la querían hacer enojar. Menos ahora que estaban próximos a las vacaciones de verano, lo que significaba que los exámenes estaban muy cercanos.

Desesperada un día la chica fue a hablar con Mcgonagall, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara con las cosas que necesitaba para su hijo, y como todos sus amigos, al igual que ella, tenían prohibida la salida del castillo, no tenía quien le ayudara con sus compras.

No te preocupes- dijo la mujer- en el momento que necesites estará todo a tu disposición. Esta semana puedo hacer un viaje a Hogsmeade y ver lo que encuentro. Pero debes entender que nada la faltará a ese niño, ninguno de nosotros va a dejar que eso pase.

Más tranquila Hermione se fue a su habitación de la sala de los prefectos, si bien, la había destituido del cargo, por su estado habían preferido mantenerla allí. Últimamente no usaba mucho esa estancia, pero ahora que no quería ver a Severus era el lugar ideal. Se recostó en su cama y ahí se quedó pensando en cómo lo haría para tener a su hijo, sabía que no la dejarían volver a casa por las vacaciones y eso la entristecía un montón. Además estaba consciente que se acercaba el momento de tener que contarle todo a sus padres.

Era hora de comida, por lo que todos los ocupantes del castillo se encontraban en el gran comedor, la chica ya había ido a asaltar las cocinas unas horas antes, por lo que no tenía hambre. Decidió quedarse mirando el techo unos minutos más, antes de levantarse a buscar todo lo que tenía que estudiar, quería adelantar materia para los exámenes.

No había llegado ni a tomar su mochila cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba de manera insistente la puerta de su habitación, dio un bufido y fue a abrir, al ver a la persona que estaba fuera bufó aun más fuerte- Draco, ya te dije que no quiero comer, y si no me dejas tranquila no puedo estudiar para los exámenes.- pero al ver lo pálido que estaba su amigo se quedó callada.

Herms- dijo él, recuperando el aliento- es hora, hay que arrancar inmediatamente de aquí. El resto de los mortifagos ya está a punto de actuar. Vamos, sígueme.

Hermione corrió a su mesita de noche a tomar su varita y salió corriendo dónde el chico le indicaba, llegaron hasta la estatua del jorobado, Draco dijo la contraseña (lo que sorprendió mucho a Hermione, pues ella creía que eran los únicos que sabían) y entraron dentro de la estatua. Empezaron a correr por el pasillo. La meta era llegar a Hogsmeade antes de que los mortífagos descubrieran que ella se había ido y poder desaparecer para llegar hasta el cuartel de la orden.

Llegaron al subterráneo de la tienda y con mucho cuidado esquivaron las cajas de mercancía. Draco subió la escalera y apoyo su oreja en la puerta- no hay nadie- dijo, y abrió. Llegaron a la tienda y salieron por la puerta, esa era la oportunidad para desparecer. Iban corriendo hasta un lugar que los refugiara, para que nadie los viera, pero no contaron con que Hogsmeade estaba rodeado de mortífagos adultos, esperando ayudar a sus hijos con el trabajo que el Lord les había encargado.

Draco- dijo uno de los enmascarados acercándose a ellos- trajiste a la sangre sucia hasta nosotros, ese es mi hijo. Y tu orgullo Slytherin no dejó que tus compañeros te apoyaran- luego se giró a ver a todos los otros mortífagos- vean esto, mi hijo es pura estirpe Malfoy, ojalá hubiesen criado a los suyos como yo crié al mio.

Hermione y Draco se miraban, habían llegado a la boca misma del lobo. Luego volvieron la vista al lugar donde estaban todos los adultos. Otra figura encapuchada se venía acercando a ellos- ¿quién lo diría? Si tu hijo está hecho de buena madera. Pero explícame chico ¿Por qué traes a esa rastrera despierta y sin amarras?- y antes que lo dejara responder pidió- tráela para acá, el Lord va a estar orgulloso de ti- pero al ver que ninguno de los dos se acercaba volvió a exigir- trae a esa muggle chiquillo idiota.

Nuevamente ambos chicos hicieron caso omiso a lo que la mujer les pedía, cada vez estaban más juntos y no se soltaban.

Malfoy, parece que tu hijo es otro traidor más. Al igual que Granger- dijo de nuevo la mujer en un tono de burla.

No Bellatrix- dijo el hombre- te equivocas. Mi hijo no es un amante de Dumbledore como todo el resto, ¿cierto hijo?

Draco no respondió, a lo que Malfoy comenzó a gritarle- eres un desagradecido, desde el día que naciste tenías tu cupo con nosotros. Ya tenía al Lord convencido de que eras bueno, no lo arruines, entrega a Granger.

Esta vez Draco, en vez de quedarse callado se volvió hacia su padre- no padre, yo nunca he querido pertenecer a ese grupo, nunca me preguntaste, no me diste alternativas. Siempre me dijiste que yo estaba destinado a ser parte de esto, pero la verdad odio esta causa, odio torturar, y más importante, creo que puede existir un mundo en armonía entre muggles y magos.

Escuchar eso fue suficiente para Lucius, que de un cruccio dejó a su hijo revolcándose en el suelo. Peor que perder a su hijo, era perder la reputación de una familia intachable en el círculo oscuro. Sabía que de ahora en más sería juzgado por lo que su hijo había hecho. Mientras Lucius torturaba a su hijo, Hermione se acercó a intentar ayudarlo, pero no contó con que Bellatrix estaba esperando cualquier movimiento por parte de ella, y al verlo, mando un desmaius.

Bella tomó a Hermione y se desapareció, al hacer eso, todos los demás la imitaron. Uno de los hombres que aún no se iba tomo a Draco en brazos y le dijo a Lucius que fuera al castillo del Lord, luego desapareció el también.

Estaban todos los encapuchados en el salón, esperando por su señor, de a poco los nuevos integrantes iban llegando desde el castillo y se iban formando detrás de los antiguos. Pronto estuvo todo el mundo en el lugar. El Lord también se apareció en la estancia, con su querida Nagini rondando por sus piernas. Se sentó en su sillón y llamó a Bella.

Todos los jóvenes se asustaron al ver la cena, ya que sabían que no habían podido cumplir con la misión, y si el lord se ponía duro, todos verían su final esa noche.

Bella se acercó levitando el cuerpo de Hermione inconsciente- mi señor, aquí está la chica.

Excelente Bella- dijo él- amárrala y déjala en ese rincón, desde ahí va a poder ver toda la acción.

Cuando Bella hubo dejado el cuerpo de Hermione en el piso, la despertó. La chica vio horrorizada el lugar dónde se encontraba, luego se fijó en el bulto que otro mortífago traía en sus manos, horrorizada descubrió que era Draco, que estaba muy mal herido, por lo que apenas se podía mover. El mortífago dejó al chico en el suelo y miró a Lucius.

Adelante- dijo él- ese chico ya no es de mi familia- y dicho esto, el hombre dejó la estancia donde estaban.

Que te quede claro que tu hijo ya no es parte de este circulo, y que el único futuro que tiene es la muerte- dijo el tenebroso- siéntete conforme con que le encontre la utilidad de alimentar a mi pequeña, y agradece que tu no tengas que pagar por su traición, puesto que el plan se cumplió de manera satisfactoria a pesar de los contratiempos; ahora Nagini, acercate.

La serpiente se paró frente a su amo y este sólo silbó. La serpiente movió la cabeza y reptó hasta donde estaba Hermione, la chica estaba horrorizada. Tocó su brazalete pidiendo ayuda, mientras esperaba lo peor, pero la serpiente sólo la olisqueó, se enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo, y como si hubiese decidido que ya había sido demasiada diversión ver a la chica sudar frío, cambió su rumbo.

Esto hizo que Hermione pegara un grito, la serpiente iba directo hasta donde estaba Draco en el suelo, mientras que todos los integrantes de la sala animaban al reptil. El chico al ver lo que le esperaba intentó arrastrarse, pero ya no tenía fuerza.

El Lord se rió, con una fuerte carcajada al ver los intentos desesperados del chico por huir- fieles siervos- dijo a todos los que estaban en la sala- aquí les dejo un poco de diversión hasta que Potter llegue a salvar a esta sangre sucia, mientras tanto ¡disfruten!

La serpiente llegó hasta donde estaba Draco, se ve que estaba jugando con él, ya que se acercaba lentamente como si no pudiera alcanzarlo. Luego de un rato en eso se aburrió, ya era hora de actuar. Abrió su gran boca, asomando su bífida lengua, de los colmillos caían gotas de veneno. Se preparó para dar un salto y llegó a la altura de su presa. Sólo le enterró uno de sus colmillos, sólo quería matarlo y guardarlo para comerlo después.

Al ver esto, Hermione soltó un chillido, tal fue el espanto que la escena le había provocado que se sentía mareada, con la presión baja. De pronto sintió que algo no andaba bien, miró al suelo dónde estaba sentada y vio una enorme poza de agua.- ai, no- se dijo para sus adentros- no ahora.

* * *

uuuuuuuh!!! así que ya se viene el bebe... y en el castillo de los mortifagos...

gracias por leer y por seguir mandando mensajitos aunque no actualicé en mucho tiempo!

ReViEwS!!!!


End file.
